Hime Hour
by Blitch
Summary: Cute Fluffy Drama 100%. Your favourite characters unite with some serious chaos - can they survive it? Inspired by Goong with an entirely different twist! Nominated for Most Drama Awards.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Blitch is back with another new fic. Hope you enjoy this!

Disclaimer: If I own Bleach, Ichigo would be really happy cos he'll have a lot of Lemony action with Orihime.

* * *

Hime Hour

Chapter 1

_The princess sank unto her lovely velvet couch as she pressed the 'play' button of the remote control._

_The quality of whatever video was quite poor as it came onto screen. The setting was a luxurious suite-like-bedroom. _

_Her brows threatening to furrow as she saw the male and female making out on passionately._

_Large grey eyes widening, the princess slapped her left hand to her mouth when the duo on screen started to strip away each other's clothes._

_The cries from the screen and the loud panting and moaning sounded extremely disturbing it made her sick._

"_Mmrhh I love you!"_

_The princess couldn't watch any further._

_The remote control fell from her limbless right hand and broke into pieces as it hit the ground, just as her heart had broke into pieces._

_The screen was a pitch black blank as the shaking form left the room, tears falling down uncontrollably._

* * *

"Bye now children."

"Bye Dad! Bye Mom!"

The orange haired boy gave his parents a hug, while his twin sisters both hugged and kissed their parents before the three of them hurried out of the peppermint-scented dining hall to the sleek black limousine that'd fetch them to school.

"They're such darlings. I have to thank you for giving me such beautiful children my love." The queen placed her arms around the king's neck as she sat on his lap when the chamber maid and guard had left them alone.

"You're welcome. But I can't believe he's grown up so fast. I wonder what his reaction will be when he finds out about the wedding plan."

"I can imagine his scowl for a start." She chuckled with amusement. "I wonder where he picked that up from."

"If I hadn't known better, I'd thought you cheated on me with that distant cousin of yours. Our son looks just like him!"

"Everyone used to say how Kaien looks like my great-grandfather. Our son just happened to inherit the looks of my great-grandfather, _fortunately_." She gave a playful wink as she stressed on the last word.

"And what's wrong about looking like me?" The king raised his eye brows when they parted their lips for a breath of fresh air.

"Well, I don't want our son breaking too many girls' heart."

"You always know how to make my day, don't you, my lovely Masaki?" he whispered into the crock of her neck.

"Yes your majesty, and now I would like a reward since our children aren't around." She whispered into his ears.

"At your service, your highness."

The queen lowered her eyes and stared into space and the sudden thought of her late cousin.

"Isshin, what if she's still al-"

"Hey now, I thought we gone through this before?"

"You're right… I'm sorry."

The king rubbed her back comfortingly as he could tell that she was bothered. Pecking her lips, she was quickly brought back from her wandering thoughts and she leaned in to deepen the kiss with her husband.

* * *

"Tag! You're it!"

"Oh no I'm not!"

Long luscious auburn hair flew as the tall and slim girl with a generously well endowed chest sped towards her spiky haired victim, her melodious laughter chimed the corridor.

Her victim took a left turn behind the wall and she quickly caught up.

"Owwwhh!"

She was hit into a very hard frame and she bounced back and fell hard on the ground. Her gaze raise to meet a tall frame, his blazing orange hair caught her eyes and she tried to swallow her gasp as her cheeks flustered.

"Oh it's you Inoue."

There came a dry remark.

Behind him stood two other figures, his nakamas Uryuu, heir to the Ishida empire – a multi-million dollar making retail industry in clothes and accessories; and Chad, heir to the Sado empire – a multi-million dollar making music recording studio and company.

"Are you alright?"

Her victim, who was her best friend, a kick-ass feisty beauty, Tatsuki yelled as she ran back when she heard the commotion.

"Oi! You don't say _Oh it's you Inoue_ when you made someone fall! Can't you be a gentleman and help her up?"

Ichigo stretched his hand out and gestured the girl to take it.

"Iie.. it's al-right Ku-ro-saki-kun! I'm a-alright."

Orihime felt like an idiot for stammering and blushing profusely.

"Suit yourself." He muttered and turned away to proceed on his journey, followed by his friends.

Tatsuki turned to help Orihime who had quickly stood up on her own.

"He's an ass. Are you alright Orihime?"

"It wasn't his fault. I should have looked where I was g-"

"They say love is blind." Tatsuki rolled her eyes.

"What?! Love? I don't…"

"I don't know what you see in that arrogant scowl face jerk. He may be the crown prince but he looks more like a punk!"

"Besides, everyone knows he and Kuchiki Rukia are an item. He has poor taste in girls, if you ask me."

"Tatsuki-chan! But Kuchiki-san is quite pretty. And she's strong and smart."

"But you're beautiful and caring and cute and not to mention the 3rd smartest student in school. Anyway, forget about that jerk. You can do so much better, Hime!"

"Tatsuki-chan always flatter me too much!"

"Have more confidence Hime. You don't see what a gem you are."

"Thank you Tatsuki-chan."

* * *

Orihime pondered about the conversation with her best friend on the way back home. She wasn't in love with Ichigo, it was just a crush. She knew it was pointless and never expected anything in return. She knew Ichigo would never see her the way he saw Rukia. His heart was already with Rukia. All she wanted was to admire him from afar and watch him from the sidelines. She wasn't silly enough to hope that he'd return her feelings, but a girl can hope.

"You're back my beautiful children! How's school?" The silver haired man smiled a fox like grin, to normal people it would seem creepy, but his children found endearing.

"Tou-san! School was alright. Where's Kaa-san?"

"She's in the lounge with your aunt."

"Aunt?!!" Orihime and her silver haired brother exclaimed in unison.

They followed the sound of merry laughter to the lounge and opened the sliding door.

"Speaking of the little devils!"

"Kaa-san!"

"Hi my lovely children."

"Aunt Kakku!"

"Hi Orihime! You're getting more and more beautiful."

_Sigh._

_You look just like your mother._

Orihime jump on her aunt and gave her a tight hug. Orihime had always been very close to her Aunt Kakku since she was young. Aunt Kakku only had one arm but she didn't let it bring her down, she was strong and independent and intelligent, Orihime looked up to her as role model and shared all her problems with her, they were like sisters.

"Wait! You're suffocating me. Your breasts haven't exactly grown smaller!"

"Sorry Aunt Kakku." Orihime sat back and scratched the back of her head with a huge grin on her angelic face.

"No they haven't. I'm hoping one day they'll be the same size, if not bigger than mine. The beautiful blonde wiggled her own huge breasts as emphasis."

The three females broke into laughter, until they were interrupted by a forceful coughing from a young boy who stood by the door.

"Aww little Toushiro, you've grown taller!"

Orihime could swear she felt her brother's wrath at their aunt's teasing comment.

"I'm going back to my room to do my homework. Call me when it's dinner time."

"Aww, little Toushiro is shy. Very well, move along." His busty mother gestured for him to leave.

Toushiro shook his head as he left the lounge.

* * *

Meanwhile after dinner back in the lounge…

"How long are you staying with us for this time, Aunt Kakku?"

"Indefinitely, as long as I'm required."

"That's great! But… what do you mean, required?"

"Hime, I'm here for a reason."

Orihime gazed at her aunt questioningly but was met with silence from her beautiful dark haired aunt.

It was her dad who spoke next.

"There's something we need to inform you about, now that you've turned sixteen years of age."

"Orihime, please forgive us for not telling you sooner." Her mom looked at her earnestly and she felt her own breath caught in her throat.

_What did Tou-san and Kaa-san mean?_

"It's time for you to go back to the palace dear child."

.

.

.

.

_End._

_._

_New AU fic, I can't help it! _

_I will still continue updating We Could Be Heroes and Le Hollow de L'Opera whenever I can._

_The world needs more Ichihime loving, because Blitch said so._

See the **review** button below this paragraph? Please leave me a message. It won't take too much of your time. To you it may just be a sentence but to me it'd be a strong motivation to continue or discontinue this fic. I know you're reading this so please pretty please?

_Love,_

_Blitch out_


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: FF was having a technical glitch it made Blitch so sad she can't upload this chapter earlier. But here it is! Thanks for the support. I'm extremely flattered by the reviews and I'm definitely continuing this fic as long as you want an update =)

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach but my minds fires of with Ichihime fiction so here I am.

* * *

Hime Hour

Chapter 2

The raven haired looked into the mirror.

"So has he asked you out?"

"Now why would I tell you that?"

"Have you guys kissed?"

"I'm not the kind that kiss-and-tell."

"Have you guys hold hands?"

"That's a secret."

That was the response from the feisty raven haired beauty when her nosey stick-thin figured girlfriends asked her. Shutting the Chanel powder-kit close and throwing it back into her leather bag, she left with her head high up in the air. The truthful answer to the questions would be, in order, _"No No and No."_

Not that she was lying but there was no need to answer them directly. If she had her way she'd tell them it was_ "None of your damn business"._

(Which she wasn't allowed to, because of the image she has to upkeep at school for the Kuchiki namesake. Rukia was adopted into the Kuchiki family when her sister Hisana was married to Kuchiki Byakuya. The Kuchikis was the richest family and for decades the Kuchiki heirs was the minister of finance in Karakkura. Rukia had everything she wanted all her life. She was groomed to be a lady and also quickly picked up the Kuchiki air of arrogance.)

As for her relationship with Ichigo, it was none of their business for all she cared, and it would save those poor girls the fat hope of ever having a chance with her best friend. He was _the_ crown prince. He deserved a princess.

Ichigo was intrigued by her because she wasn't like most girls. Most girls wore pink, had long hair, high pitched voice and he can't deny they were cute. But he was a cool guy and he was more interested in fighting, sports and royal matters. He was responsible to his family duties, the duties that fate brought upon him. He knew the constriction imposed, as his obligation to his country.

But he got along with Rukia because she was different from most girls. She was loud-mouthed, extremely confident, and difficult to mess with just as she was difficult to handle.

She is the only female figure around him. He only hangs out with Uryuu and Chad. The four of them were like an elite circle no one else could break in.

Rukia headed out of the girl's restroom to class.

_History. How interesting._

* * *

"Hey guys, where is Ichigo?"

"Hi Rukia. He's not turning up today."

"Duty calls. Royal matters."

She nodded as she took a seat next to Orihime.

Rukia didn't pay her much attention. After all, Orihime was merely a schoolmate she shared History class with.

* * *

The auburn hair girl was staring out of her window with her mouth wide opened, seemingly lost in her dreamland.

She mindlessly tapped the back of her pencil lightly on the side of her head every few seconds as the events from last night played back in her head.

"_There was once a Prince from Sereitei Kingdom, who fell in love with a peasant girl, she was beautiful like a goddess with a heart of gold, and she truly loved him as well. He married her despite objection from his family." _

"_Sereitei Kingdom has fallen more than a decade ago, ne?"_

"_That's right Hime." A tinge of sadness was apparent in Aunt Kakku's voice._

"_His name was Prince Kaien. Together with his newly wedded wife, Miyako, they eloped from Sereitei to Karakkura, where his distant cousin from the maternal side of the family resided. Prince Kaien's cousin was married to the king and became the queen of Karakkura Kingdom. Soon after, the two happy couple was blessed with their first child. The King and Queen agreed to betroth their unborn son to the unborn daughter of Prince Kaien and his wife Miyako." _

"_So… how did you know?"_

"_Let's just say it's a personal insight."_

"_History? How Interesting?" the 15 year old boy remarked with sarcasm._

"_Toushiro!"Orihime hissed disapprovingly at her brother._

"_What?" Toushiro crossed his arms nonchalantly._

"_Say Aunt Kakku, you're telling us this story because?"_

"_PATIENCE!"_

_The children startled when they heard their aunt slammed the sake bottle on the table._

"_Can I continue?" she noted the children were nodding their heads. _

"_After the two children were born, The King and Queen made it official that the two babies were betrothed. The subjects of Karakkura were happy to hear this and there was even a royal gala as an engagement party for the toddlers."_

"_How cute!" Orihime clapped her hands together in front of her heavenly chest._

"_That's gross!" Toushiro gave yawn._

"_It was the King's idea." Aunt Kakku shrugged. _

_Silence fell as she lost track of her story when the clown face of a King flashed back in her mind, goat like man dancing around his baby son and the baby girl, causing her to sweatdrop at the memory._

"_But Prince Kaien and his wife Miyako were assassinated two days later." Gin's cold voice spoke to break the silence, sending a shiver across the room. _

_Orihime's eyes widened in horror. Toushiro frowned. Their father was a man of few words, but always very sharp._

"_WHY?" they cried in unison._

"_The murderer was not caught. But it was probably due to a power struggle. It could be someone was unhappy that Prince Kaien fled his own land with Miyako. Or the new prince that wanted to get rid of him so he'd never return to Sereitei to claim the throne."_

"_Or someone who was unhappy about the engagement. Think, if the crown prince married the the princess, they'll be king and queen one day. They were from Sereitei and Miyako was not off royal blood."_

"_Tragic."_

"_Yeah, that shit happens a lot in the past."_

"_So what happened to the baby?"_

_All three pairs of eyes of the adults fell on the girl who asked the ironic question. But she seemed clueless. Her brother on the other hand, had a very bad feeling about this…_

"_Her aunt, sister of Prince Kaien, took the baby away because she suspected that whoever killed her brother and his wife were probably interested in killing the baby too."_

"_So the princess saved the little princess?"_

"_Haha." Aunt Kakku smiled warmly at Orihime. "You're right. Yes. But her aunt wasn't interested in royal affairs. Their Kingdom was overthrown soon after and Sereitei was in ruins. That's why she could not take care of the baby like she would have wanted to. That's why she left the baby with far away from the Kingdom, into her mother's best friend's care."_

_Orihime raised her brows._

"_Don't freak out. I know you're a mature and intelligent girl. So please listen."_

_Freak out? That was an understatement._

* * *

"What the hell??"

Ichigo jump out of his seat furiously.

"Firstly, why do I have to get married? Secondly, why do I have to marry a stranger? More importantly, can't I pick my own bride?"

"First of all, you have to get married when you turn 18. We're just introducing your fiancé to you so you'll have plenty of time to know her before the wedding. Second of all, the two of you were betrothed while you were still in your mothers' wombs. And more importantly, are you in love with someone else that you'd rather marry?"

Ichigo let out an exasperated breath as he ran his hand through his messed up orange hair.

"You can't believe someone who disappeared for 16 years!"

Surprisingly, he did not utter a word of retort after that. So Masaki took the cue to continue.

"There's proof. Her family will bring her here tomorrow. Why don't you give her a chance?"

"Sure, it's not like I have a choice, right?"

Ichigo muttered as he left the meeting room.

"Ichigo!" Isshin yelled but he felt his wife's hand encircling his own.

"I hope he understands. The reports are out. It is positive that she's the daughter of Prince Kaien and Miyako."

"I can't believe this… After all these years…" Isshin placed his hand on his forehead. "I thought we could put it behind us…"

"Wait! Aren't you glad she's alive?" Masaki tensed. "After all, she is my very distant niece."

"Of cos I am! I didn't mean to sound like that my dear. She is also our future-daughter-in-law."

"The poor little thing must have suffered all these years."

"We have to bring her back."

"I wonder what living condition she'd been through…"

* * *

"Itadakimasu!!"

Orihime bit on the loaf of bread with red bean paste and peanut butter spread, leaving crumbs along her tiny lips as she chewed on, ignorant to the boys that were eyeing her mouth with heated gaze and the girls who shook their heads at the klutz.

"Slow down Orihime. The bread isn't running anywhere!"

"You'll never know when the little blue men are coming to snatch it away from me." Orihime's eyes widened when she heard her best friend laughing.

"H-hey I'm see-rious! It's.. mm.. hap-pened bee-fore!" she defended with her mouth full of bread.

"How unladylike! Urgh!" A group of stick-thin figured girls sipping diet shake walking pass remarked and chuckled evilly.

"Get loss! You're just jealous you can't eat what you want. Enjoy dieting!" Tatsuki shook her fist at the girls.

No one dared to mess with Tatsuki. She was the nation champion in Karate. Her dad, Arisawa-san, was the minister of defense.

This was the richest school in Karakkura where even the royal family attends. Rich kids, spoilt kids, and smart kid who got in through network or scholarship (like herself and her brother). Everyone was a son or daughter of some minister or some tycoon. But she was among the few who were child of commoners. Her family was well to do but these kids, they were from insanely wealthy families. They were all well groomed and act either like a proper gentleman or a fine lady. But in some weird cases, like her classmate Chizuru, she couldn't tell which.

Orihime lowered her eyes. That's right. She didn't act like a lady, like most girls in the school, except for Tatsuki.

How was she going to meet _them_ in this state she's in?

Was she really interested in meeting _them_?

She secretly hoped they'll be horrified by what a klutz she is and throw her out.

A light bulb in her brain suddenly lit up as a smile spread across her face.

_Yes, that's what she would do tomorrow!_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_End._

_._

_Love, _

_Blitch out _

_

* * *

_

**Twix10**: You checked it out! Aww thanks for the review! I'm so honored that you like my work.

**PrincessOfHeartsNYP**: Thank you! I love ichihime too. I hope you're happy with this chapter.

**Shigur3'**: Hey my darling Shig-san I'm so glad u didn't miss this fic too. (Blushes again) hope you're feeling all better. Fics like these aren't possible without reader-sama like you. Blows kisses. . regarding the 'therapist' note, don't expect any lemon from ore-sama in this fic(yet)

**PameRulez**: Hi Sweety! I will update WCBH soon okie? I'm happy you like this fic as well. Thanks for the review sweets.

**Hibari08**: Huney! I tried to google what your review meant but I think it's too difficult but I can guess. French I can handle but Spanish I'm clueless. I look forward to your English review, please?

**empty-spaces**: haha you're so funny! The long sentence definitely had an impact on my writing so thank you =) I'm undecided if there will be a Renji in this fic yet. (Whistles)

**Atemu'sLotus**: Hey The-Atemu'sLotus-of-the-Cookbook? I'm so privileged for your review. I like their family too. It's the average but crazy funny type. Hehe. Thanks.

**Babiip**: I hope this chapter is more enjoyable for you as I've cleared most of the mysteries. And Orihime and Ichigo and Rukia and nakamas are all 16 years old. I'll be happy to answer your further questions. Thanks for the review.

**PaN-cHaN862005**: Thanks for reviewing, I'm really glad you like the story, hope this chapter doesn't disappoint. *__*

**DancerGrl16**: Now you know what Hime's "parent" wanted to tell her. Surprised? Shocked? I hope you enjoyed it. Thanks for leaving me a review.

**Bullet2tm**: Thank you for the review. Did you check out the site I send? I can't promise anything about the first part tho =x

**Cupcake-Monster**: Your reviews make me blush. Thanks! *Hugs* I hope Ichihime fan base expands too.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't care if Kubo owns Bleach, but if Orihime dies… I'll curse him. My fics on the other hand, will be probably have Happy Ichihime endings (at least I'm in the mood to make it happen for now).

A/N (Spoiler Alert): OMG!!!!! Have u guys read latest Bleach Chapter? ARGGGHhhh! I'm gonna be in agony till the next one is uploaded. When Ishida said "I'd immediately regret agreeing", doesn't sound promising at all, ne?" We know he's gonna bring her up there but I dread what happens next **Whines** Uluquiorra looks bad-ass-hot btw. *faints*

* * *

Hime Hour

Chapter 3

She was a regular 16 year old girl. Girls her age should be worried about schoolwork, future career, social circle and boys. But now her world's been turned upside down.

Her parents weren't really her parents. Her real parents were dead. Aunt Kakku wasn't just some random Aunt but was her real blood relative, the sister of her real dad.

She was a daughter of a Prince, which made her a princess. And worst still, she never had a boyfriend all her life and now she was betrothed – who in the right mind in this century does such things? She never believed in arranged marriages.

Orihime, along with her parents, led by her Aunt Kakku was on the way to the royal palace.

Her little brother Toushiro didn't want to join them, claiming that he was not feeling well.

"Time of the month, huh?" His mother teased.

No doubt the busty blonde mother received a very deadly glare from the silver-haired boy. He was a boy of few words, just like his father.

Orihime was wearing a long blue dress with frills and laces that was cut off straight across the shoulders, her silky hair loose around her curvaceous frame. She had scrounged her nose and couldn't stop babbling away while her mom was trying to put some make up on her. Not that she needed any, her face was porcelain smooth and her features were angelic. But a little mascara and lip gloss wouldn't be any harm.

Aunt Kakku gave her a tiny box.

"What's this?"

"It's the royal family treasure that should have been given to your mother. Now it's yours."

"T-this belonged to… my f-family?"

"Yes dear child." Aunt Kakku swept her bangs all to one side and secured them with the flower hair clip, and the other clip on the other side of her hair.

"You are so beautiful Hime. Just like your mom."

"Which mom?"

Growing up, everyone said Orihime look just like Rangiku so there's no way she'd imagine that she weren't Rangiku's child.

"Miyako and Rangiku were best of friends, they both look alike and were often mistaken as sisters. But you look exactly like your real mom, beautiful as a goddess."

Orihime eyes gleamed with tears.

"Hush now. Don't go ruining the make up or your mom's gonna nag."

Orihime giggled but her voice trailed off as she lowered her gaze to her fidgety fingers, her little mouth forming a pout.

"Hime, do you really want this? Tou-san and Kaa-san only wants what's best for you." Rangiku stared at her daughter with concern.

"Of course she wants it, it's her fate, her destiny." Aunt Kakku placed her hand on the auburn hair girl's shoulder. "Remember what we discussed?"

Orihime nodded and gave her usual cheery smile.

* * *

Uryuu, Chad, and Rukia sat in the middle on the kendo mat.

The four of them, including Ichigo trained there every Saturday.

But the crown prince was missing.

Just as they were to start their kendo session, Chad's black iPhone rang.

"Hey what's up Ichigo?"

Chad turned up the volume on the speaker mode.

"Hey everyone, sorry I can't make it today."

"Is it true?" Chad asked casually.

Silence.

"My dad mentioned something about the princess this morning." Uryuu probed further.

Silence.

"Ichigo?" Rukia asked in a worried tone.

"Yeah. Troublesome ain't it? Look, I'll talk to you guys about it later, alright?"

"Alright. Take care buddy."

The trio sat back onto the mat lazily instead of training.

"Princess?" Rukia asked absentmindedly.

"Yeah, I wonder who is she? And why she suddenly shows up after 16 years?"

"I thought she was kidnapped, everyone thought she was dead."

"Well, the royal family had her DNA tested at my father's hospital. Old man didn't share the results with me." Uryuu pushed his glasses up with his index finger. "But there's no way the royal family would meet her if the test was negative, right?"

Chad nodded in agreement. While Rukia silently stood up and started training, followed by the two boys.

The two boys could swear they felt her murderous intent as they sparred with her. Neither commented on her foul mood for the rest of the day.

* * *

Rukia was shocked, hurt and confused.

Although she knew he deserved a princess, for many years there was no one to fill that role. The princess was kidnapped 16 years ago and believed to be dead. And somehow she unconsciously thought that she could fill that role.

She was aware of the rumours in school that they were 'an item', and her family had painted rosy pictures of the possibilities of being chosen as the crown prince's wife. But now her world's been turned upside down.

* * *

After Ichigo hung up on his phone, he'd take his own sweet time to get dressed in a dark blue suit before meeting the guests.

He stepped into the east wing lounge where his parents and the guests were laughing merrily.

The guests stood up and bowed to him.

His eyes darted immediately to the girl in long blue dress. She was very attractive but… wasn't she…

"INOUE?!"

Orihime looked up to him and gave a timid smile only to bow lower again, her cheeks flushed red.

"Kurosaki-kun."

"Oi, don't tell m--"

Ishhin cleared his throat while Masaki reached out to her son with a smile.

"Ichigo."

His mother's sweet voice sent a clear signal to him.

"These are Mr. Inoue Gin and Mrs. Inoue Rangiku, their foster daughter Inoue Orihime, and her aunt, Shiba Kuukaku."

"This is my son, Prince Ichigo."

Ichigo shook their hands and sat down, uncomfortably, a scowl covering his face.

"Inoue Orihime's real name is Shiba Orihime. She is the daughter of the late Prince Kaien of Sereitei, and your fiancé."

At the last two words, Ichigo and Orihime gazed at each other for a second, but they quickly averted their eyes as they felt the room temperature rising.

"A tragedy took her parents away and now we've found her. It would be our honour to take care of Princess Orihime."

"That's very noble of you, your majesty. Thank you." Shiba Kuukaku bowed to the queen.

"No need with the formalities, after all you are my relative. I'm just glad you're both alive and safe. I hope you've been well all these years."

While the adults continue reminiscing their younger days, Orihime's eyes widened as she reached her hand to the teacakes on the coffee table.

She had one, it was delicious. So she had two. No one seemed to be interested in the yummy teacakes she decided she couldn't let it go to waste.

"When would you like to move into the palace, princess?"

Silence.

Rangiku nudged her daughter frantically.

"Huh?" Orihime stuffed the third piece of teacake into her mouth and realized that all eyes were on her.

"Oh, par-pardon me Sir. I meant your high- your majesty. Hehehhehe." Rangiku quickly dust of the crumbs around her foster daughter's lips.

Ichigo chuckled.

"Would you like another piece, Inoue?"

"No, thank you Kurosaki-kun." she blushed profusely, but turned to the King and Queen while scratching the back of her head. "The little blue men were talking to me. What was your question again?"

Gin, Rangiku and Kuukaku wanted to dig a hole and bury themselves in it at that moment.

Isshin and Masaki widened their eyes in disbelief.

_Inoue, a princess? You've got to be kidding._

_She's gorgeous yeah… but… _

Ichigo smirked at the school klutz.

_Wait… Did I just call her gorgeous?_

_Well, whatever… she may look like a princess, but she sure didn't act like one!_

"When do you want to move into the palace?"

"Eh? Do I have to?" Orihime pointed a finger at herself.

"The truth is I'm happy to live with Kaa-san and Tou-san. We have a house, it's not as big as this palace of course. But there's plenty of room. Although my room isn't half as big as this lounge… come to think of it our lounge isn't half as big as this lounge too… but it's warm and cozy! But in summer it gets really hot and stuffy! And-"

The King and Queen smiled at her bubbly candor.

Ichigo watched the auburn haired beauty with amusement as she rambled on. He turned his head to gauge his parent's reaction towards this so-called-princess.

While Shiba Kuukaku prayed to her late brother and sister-in-law for some intervention from the heavens above to save them from further embarrassment.

Orihime pouted her lips unconciously as she noted that the King and Queen were staring at her incredulously while the crown prince..

_How dare he?_ His lips were curved upwards in an arrogant smirk.

The next thing shocked Ichigo as his father started laughing, followed by his mother.

"Aww~ The princess is so adorable! I can't wait to have you move in the palace. How about next week?"

"Iie"

Everyone turned to the man of few words.

"It isn't necessary, is it? Orihime is only 16." Gin spoke up, somehow protective of his daughter. He didn't want her to live with these strangers.

"Why not?" The King raised his brows.

"They are betrothed but once they turn 18 they can decide if they want this. This is not a forced marriage." The Queen added.

"But t-"

"Why don't we let her decide?"

Feeling the tension between the adults were growing awkwardly, Orihime pressed her lips together to think of a way to stop this.

"Well…"

Suddenly, all gaze shifted to the princess in question.

A timid voice finally spoke out.

"Everyone, I'm really hungry." She gave a sun shine smile.

"I only had a bowl of wasabi porridge for breakfast. Are we having lunch together?"

Orihime's family froze with their mouths opened, while they mentally smacked their hands against their foreheads.

.

.

.

.

_End._

_Love,_

_Blitch out_

.

I'd be really glad to receive your reviews.. they're like drugs to me!

Sorry it you found this chapter short. Think it's my turn to hit the writer's block.

* * *

Special thank you to my lovely reviewers who's made this fic possible:

**Babiip. PaN-cHaN862005. temari13. Bullet2tm . empty-spaces. Atemu'sLotus. Cupcake-Monster. copperheadfightingninja. Vathany. Shigur3'. Twix10.**


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Woohoo Blitch is back, thanks to your loving reviews. And how did u like Chapter 352? Arghh will Kubo stop torturing us and let Inoue hug/kiss her Kurosaki-kun already! Anyhow, hope you lovely readers enjoy this update. This is quite long, and guess what, I have the next chapter almost ready too! Want it? You know how to get it! So Please Review! [*winks*]

Disclaimer: Kubo owns Bleach, pas moi. (Unfortunately.)

* * *

Hime Hour

Chapter 4

Oil paintings of dandelions and orchids furnished the wall, creating a lovely hue from the golden chandeliers, lighting up the dining hall where the royal family and their guests were seated.

The orange haired prince tried to refrain from the urge to frown.

_Did she just say she likes - ?_

"C-ch-chocolate and ginger c-cake?" the Queen smiled at the bubbly princess.

"Yes!" Orihime nodded proudly, "And I cook very good wasabi porridge and red bean paste ramen."

Rangiku smiled proudly at her daughter. Although why her silver haired husband and son did not appreciate her daughter's wonderful talent in cooking truly puzzled her.

"Really? Maybe you can cook me for someday." The Queen suggested.

"Sure, I'd love to." Orihime beamed, pleased that she got along with the Queen.

The king and the orange haired prince felt they stomachs flipping.

_Please count us out._

His mother was warming up to the princess very quickly. But then again his mother was a jewel with a smile of the sun, quite like the princess, no wonder they got along.

"Unfortunately, here… in the royal palace… we do not serve… _food_ of such standards… I believe, today we're having a humble lunch."

Orihime felt her eyes widened at the odd remark, her eyes darted to the _rude_ man. He had dark brown hair and chocolate brown eyes, dress in an impeccable white suit, and his companion dressed in a white dress, a petite fair lady with her black hair in an elegant knot.

"Good afternoon, I hope we're not intruding."

"What a pleasant surprise Aizen, Hinamori. Please join us for lunch."

* * *

Today the chef's prepared a simple three-course meal.

"Shall we have some aperitif to start?" King Isshin flashed a dazzling smile.

Orihime unconsciously licked her teeth as she thought the king's teeth were so sparkling white he could be a toothpaste model.

Gin and Rangiku blinked stupidly and had no chance show their ignorance when the servants placed a sparkling apple wine looking drink in a slim glass in front of each of them.

They would soon find out from, Toushiro, their genius son what an aperitif was about.

Tessai the Chef announced that for starters, they would be having _caviar and crab roulette with wasabi slaw_.

"Excellent choice." The King exclaimed and the Queen nodded approvingly.

Ichigo wasn't paying much attention to the food. It was normal for his standards, but watching the beauty in front of him was amusing.

Orihime felt tears brimming her large grey eyes as she bit into the wasabi slaw. Salad had never tasted so good! The roulette was exquisite!

She looked up and blushed instantly to see Ichigo smiling at her and averted her gaze. But the next person her eyes fell upon was not so pleasant. The man named Aizen was watching her intently with curiosity and it felt extremely intimidating.

"You're back in Japan earlier than I expected Aizen, tired of Paris?"

"My business in Paris is done. Besides, I really wanted to meet the long lost princess." He smiled.

"And we brought your favourites from France which I believe is in the good hands of Chef Tessai." Hinamori said.

"Oooh You shouldn't have." Isshin waved his hands dramatically.

"How can we visit the royal palace with an empty hand?" Aizen was pleased to notice, out of the corner of his eyes, that the _other _guests stiffen.

"How very thoughtful of you. Thank you." The queen commented in a monotone Ichigo didn't recognize, but when he averted his gaze to his mom she was smiling sweetly looking serene and happy at her husband.

* * *

For the main course, they were having _roasted rosemary duck served_ with _a terrain of foie gras_ fresh from France, and _du vin rouge – Merlot de Paris 1993_, courtesy of the Aizen couple.

Gin and Rangiku looked at each other and hesitated at the lunch before them.

"What's the matter? Don't you like foie gras?" Aizen stared at the couple.

"Iie, it isn't that." Gin cleared his throat and took his knife and fork and attacked the weird looking slice, trying not to gag.

"It looks really good." Rangiku took a bite, the look on her face clearly showing it was the first time she was tasting it, but managed to force a smile.

"You do know what _foie gras_ is, don't you?" Hinamori asked Rangiku and turned to face Orihime. "Surely you have tasted it befo-?"

It was an innocent question, her tone was not sarcastic nor her gaze malicious. The King and Queen didn't pay any attention and was engaged in a conversation with Aizen and Shiba Kakku. But Orihime didn't like it one bit, and so decided to change the topic for her speechless parents.

"Oh look, this wine is 1993 years old! That's _old_." Orihime looked at the bottle of red wine in wonder.

This time, the dining hall was dead silent until the King started chuckling and the Queen can't help but giggle. Aunt Kakku had lost count of the times she had mentally smack her forehead.

"I don't know what condition has _Princess Orihime_ been living under the care of Inoue family for the last 16 years of her life. Fortunately, she will be married in two years time. There's a lot she needs to learn about how to become a _real princess_. Given her condition, it will be miracle if she can succeed before her wedding. She has 16 years worth of homework but only 2 years to complete. But if she works hard enough, I'm sure there's a way. But... if she doesn't succeed-" Aizen continued his conversation with the King and Queen.

Rangiku was about to give that man a piece of her mind but Gin firmly squeezed her thighs from under the table, instantly calming her down.

Orihime was too distracted by her burning cheeks to pay attention. She had never felt so embarrassed in her life. She was a klutz but she was not stupid. She did not have the opportunity to chance upon luxury such as 'fwah gwah' and 'merlohh'. Her family was being insulted, all because of her.

_It was her fault._

"Inoue, it's the year the wine was manufactured, not the age." Ichigo grinned and raised his wine glass to her, causing her to blush yet again. "So it's the year we were born."

_I feel like a bloody idiot in front of Kurosaki-kun!_

_Urgh, say something! _

"Where are your sisters, Ichigo-san?"

"Yuzu has ballet. Karin has soccer." He now faced Hinamori. "How's little Nana?"

"She's no longer 'little'. She's doing great in Paris, but her daddy wants her back at home. She would love to meet you."

"Yeah, I'd love to meet her when she's back too."

The lunch continued with topics that none of Orihime, Rangiku and Gin could contribute intelligently to, so their best option was to stay quiet.

* * *

"Et comme dessert, cinnamon sorbet served on rhubarb tartin with granny smith's apple flown directly from Australia, to go with Illy coffee."

The party of nine in the dining hall was full to the brim.

"Compliments to the Chef."

Chef Tessai acknowledged with a bow, no words were necessary.

Orihime was lost in her little world with only apples and cinnamon, her earlier embarrassment long forgotten.

"It's so yummy!" She licked her lips, drawing Ichigo's eyes immediately to it.

"Oi Inoue, there's extra, you can bring some home if you want." Ichigo teased.

"Really? My brother will love it!" Orihime clapped her hands together.

Aizen started laughing and Hinamori chuckled.

"Actually, Orihime's just kidding your majesty!" Gin and Rangiku blurted out immediately.

"Yea, the princess has quite the sense of humour, your highness!" Aunt Kakku added with a nervous laughter.

"Aww, Isshin… the princess it so thoughtful." The Queen smiled.

"Ah Yes, Masaki, I'm sure she'd make a good wife to our son." The King double-raised his brows to his orange-haired son.

Ichigo's jaw dropped. While Orihime, Aizen and Hinamori froze.

The Queen spoke next.

"My dear child, I suggest you move in during the winter school break in order undergo your formal training. In the meantime, you will come here during weekends to learn some of the basics."

Orihime looked at her mom, whose eyes were gleaming with tears of hope, her dad's eyes were covered by those silver bangs but he had a surprisingly approving smile on his lips.

_Geeze, it seems like they really can't wait to get rid of me._

Then she turned to her Aunt who gave her an encouraging nod.

_Sigh, this is my resolve. _

"Thank you. It'll be an honor to be blessed with the opportunity to undergo training and experience living in the royal palace." then Orihime quickly added. "Your majesty."

Aizen and his companion exchanged looks.

_This should be interesting Hinamori. _

_Indeed, Aizen-sama. Indeed._

* * *

Toushiro never lost his cool, he was one cool kid. But right now, he was rolling on the mat, he couldn't help laughing.

"You said what? Wuhahhhaa… Keep it up sis!"

"Aunt Kakku, why are you telling him that?" Orihime pouted.

"It's common knowledge wuhhahahhh.... 1993 years old? _EVEN_ Kaa-san and Tou-san knew that!"

The said parents who just entered the living room glared at the son indignantly.

"Stop laughing at your sister. Check this out! Our Hime is on the front page!"

"WHAT??"

* * *

Rumors were spreading across the school like fire on gasoline.

The week went by extremely slowly. Mainly because each day was dreadful, to say the least. It seemed like every where they go, every turn they make, they were being followed.

Followed? No, more like being stalked.

On day one, Ichigo's best friends were being hound by questions and more questions. But it was in Chad's nature to remain silent through good times and bad. Uryuu would give a death glare and sarcastic remark to anyone who bothered him. Girls did not dare approach them twice, though they still followed them around.

On day one, Orihime's best friend and brother were being hound by questions and more questions. But Tatsuki and Toushiro only need to roll up their sleeves and shake their fists and the crowd would disperse. Nobody did dare to approach them twice, though they still followed them around.

As if nosey schoolmates were not enough, the paparazzi would be waiting outside Karakkura High just to catch shots of the young royal 'couple'.

* * *

It was finally Friday, the boys played basketball in the afternoon sun.

There was no where Orihime walked without her self-appointed body guard and best friend Tatsuki. Walking pass the corridor on the first level, Orihime paused when she caught site of a bright orange from across the court. Tatsuki too paused and followed her friend's gaze. Feeling the temperature rising, both girls swallowed thickly and decided to move along before they were caught gawking at topless _muscular _boys. But they only took one step found their path blocked. Somehow Orihime could sense a deadly aura penetrating the air.

"Say Kurosaki…" Uryuu caught the ball from Ichigo and threw it into the hoop.

"Nice one Ishida!" Ichigo took the ball and dribble away.

"Kurosaki!!" it took both Uryuu and Chad to catch his attention.

"C'mon guys! We're winning!"

"Isn't that your wife and Rukia?" Uryuu crossed his arms and pushed his glasses up.

Ichigo's eyes followed Chad's finger which pointed up to the corridor.

"Wha-! She's not my wife!" Ichigo kneaded the back of his neck, the basketball in one hand.

"Hello Kuchiki-san!" Orihime smiled widely.

The shorter raven haired girl nodded at both Orihime and Tatsuki. Next, she turned to the basketball and walked straight up to the boys. Chad and Uryuu waved to their friend. While Ichigo locked eyes with her and nodded to the direction of the gymnasium.

Orihime's eyes were downcast and she nibbled on her lower lips.

_It was as if they were on the same wavelength, where they truly understood each other without the need to say anything at all._

"Oi Inoue. Don't forget training tomorrow. Or you'll be in big trouble with my senseis!"

Ichigo called out to her before leaving with Rukia.

.

.

.

.

_End._

_Love,_

_Blitch out._

Lotsa lotsa love, hugs and kisses to:

**Angelicatt . Shigur3'. Babiip . Leo the Fearless . sel63 . Yanaril . PaN-cHaN862005 . copperheadfightingninja . Vathany . NaruHinaFanboy . temari13. empty-spaces . Darth Hawk 32 . hikari-hime01 . Twix10 . PameRulez .Cupcake-Monster. princess-myu . Bullet2tm . ei-chan91 . bloodyrose1294 . thatEndlessOblivion . Atemu'sLotus . Emuri .**


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: This is dedicated to missdramatikkkk and happy holidays to Babiip!

Quote: 'Anyone could tell Ichigo and Rukia are perfect for each other?' **pui** Right, you just keep telling yourself that. Ignorance is bliss!

Disclaimer: Tite Kubo owns Bleach and it's definitely Ichihime or nothing, I insist.

* * *

Hime Hour

Chapter 5

Grinning, he snaked his calloused hands under her blouse to cup her large perky twins greedily, a groan escaping from his throat as he leaned between her legs, rubbing into her.

She was singing the highest praises for him with her controlled soft moans and pants as she grind against his lower body, her nails dug into his back.

They were caught in their own world, neither heard the impending footsteps. She begged and pleaded for more but he silenced her with his lips over hers.

* * *

Standing on the lawn, Orihime fidget with the hem of her pink tee shirt. Ichigo had no reservations in telling her about the 'hell' training that she would have to undergo if she were to be married into the royal family.

"Nervous much?" he chuckled. "Worry not, I'm sure they'll take good care of you."

The first thing he heard when he pushed the sliding door open was a loud gasp from the auburn hair princess. Then, both of their face grew hot, disturbed by the scandalous view.

"OI! SENSEI?!"

He frozed when he heard the voice of a certain orange haired bad tempered student of his, who happen to be the Crown prince.

[_Slaps_]

"How dare you touch me?" But what he'd least expected was the following slap from the hands of his lover on his face.

"Ouch!" his hand slid from underneath her blouse, his erection lost. _Great actress you are! _He thought dryly.

The tanned skin woman smoothed out the wrinkles of her messy orange and black attire and placed her hands on her hips in an irritated manner.

"And you Ichigo-sama, didn't I teach you to knock before you enter a room? Where's your manners?"

"Tchhhh! Don't give me that crap." Ichigo crossed his arms in front of his chest, incredulous that she was trying to lecture him after being caught red-handed. "I brought Inoue Orihime for lessons."

"I see… you brought little wifey for a lesson… " the man in green haori nudged Ichigo with his elbows and a sly grin. "I'll be sure to give her some useful tips -- Ouch!"

The tanned woman smacked the back of his head, hard.

"Oh my, are you okay?" Orihime covered her mouth with her hands.

"He'll be fine. Anyway, I'm going for kendo practice. Bye Inoue."

Orihime turned to Ichigo but he had sped off.

"Bye Kurosaki-kun."

"Good morning, you must be the princess and the fiancé of the crown prince. Let me introduce myself, I, Urahara Kisuke, am the most amazing, brave, charming, dazzling, and extremely talented sensei of Ichigo." he grinned with pride and pointed both hands to the woman next to him.

"And this is the sublime, superb, smart and sexy sensei, my wi--"

"Shinounin Yoruichi." She interrupted, ignoring the over enthusiastic man beside her.

Orihime giggled inwardly at the amusing couple before her.

"Hi Kisuke Sensei, Yoruichi Sensei. What am I learning about today?"

The couple turned to her.

"Glad you asked."

They smirked and both walked in a full circle around her, observing her from head to toe.

"Hmmm… We have a lot of homework to do."

"Heh heh." Orihime smiled sheepishly and scratched the back of her head only to retract her hand that felt like it was burning.

"Owwh."

"Don't do that! You're supposed to act like a lady. And what language is 'Heh Heh'. You should learn to speak properly young lady."

"Gomenasai, sensei."

The hours went by quickly with her being taught how to walk like a lady, sit like a lady, talk like a lady, laugh like a lady, eat like a lady, drink like a lady.

Orihime felt like she had to be on guard every second, because each second she relaxed and hunched her back or made a dreamy or tired sigh, the fan of Kisuke-sensei would be in direct contact with her head.

"Wow. Today's lesson was tiring." Orihime gave a stretch and a yawn.

_Who knew being a lady would be so tiring?_

Right that instant, the sliding door opened.

"Lesson?" Yoruichi handed her a piece of paper, neatly typed.

"That was just warm up, your highness. Lesson one begins now."

Orihime stared at the timetable planned for her.

_Lesson One: Back to Basics_

_- The Family Tree_

_- Hierachy of the Royal Family_

_- Proper Terms and Address Code_

_- The Family History_

_- Culture and Tradition_

_- Important Dates and Ceremonies_

And the list went on and on and on… she looked up to see a mountain of books piled on the table before her.

"Memorize these, you'll be tested tonight."

"A test?"

"You will have dinner after you've completed these. But you can't go home if you don't pass the test."

Orihime swallowed a gulp.

_So this was the hell training Kurosaki-kun mentioned?_

_Alright, I'll just have to pass the test then._

She pumped her fist into the air with a determined look.

* * *

Minutes felt like days and hours felt like months as Orihime willed herself to stay awake amongst the pile of books.

"Hello. I'm Yuzu. This is my twin sister, Karin."

"Princess Yuzu and Princess Karin?"

"We're all princesses, so what say we just call each other by names?"

"Yes, that sounds good. I'm Orihime, pleased to meet you."

"We know who you are." Yuzu turned to her twin sister. "They will have cute orange haired babies!"

Karin laughed in agreement causing Orihime to blush.

"Eh… What are you doing up so late at night? Isn't it close to bed time?"

"Oh that… Yeah, we're not babies. But they said we will be thankful for the beauty sleep when we grow old." Karin shrugged and shook her head.

"We brought you ginseng tea to keep you awake." Yuzu offered. "How was the test?"

"Thanks for the tea," Orihime smiled at the thoughtful girls. "Iie. It's not difficult after reading through and taking the test once. Just a little too much information to absorb at one go."

"You're right. I remember the pain while going through those books when we were five."

_Five years old?!_

"That's right. I know, we can give you some tips!"

The twins took the practice questions and books and started highlighting and tagging certain pages.

"Wait till you learn martial arts!" Yuzu shuddered.

"Wait till you learn the traditional dance!" Karin shuddered.

Orihime knew at that point that she had a lot more to catch up on. Question was, did she really want to go through all these?

The twins said their goodbyes and left. By then, she felt slightly confident in taking her test.

* * *

Ichigo turned on the music on his new audio player and lazed on the bed with a book.

The kendo session with Chad, Ishida and Rukia was good. He enjoyed training and sparing with them. They helped each other improved. His thought drifted to his feisty little raven haired friend.

"_How have you been?" deep purple eyes locked with hazel eyes._

_It was a dreaded question. They were best of friends and it seemed like they had a thing going on. Everyone thought they look good together. But it was not going to happen, now that he has a fiancé. Yet her question didn't turn out as awkward as she'd expected; and his answer came out naturally, surprising himself._

"_Overwhelmed. I had a fiancé overnight." Ichigo laughed as he ran his hands through his orange mane._

"_Inoue huh?" Somehow talking about it made Rukia felt better. She wasn't going to act like some crazy jealous girlfriend, simply because she wasn't his girlfriend. _

_So why did she feel a sting in her heart?_

"_Yeah… Sorry Rukia… we haven't been talking much. Everything seems so hectic right now."_

"_I understand. But don't go through this alone, if there's anything, you know I'm here."_

"_That's why we're nakamas, right Rukia?" He gave her a light punch on her arm. He was somewhat relief that things were going normal, why wouldn't it be? It wasn't like he was her boyfriend. _

_They were just friends. _

_Weren't they?_

"_What if I don't want to just be nakamas, Ichigo?" it was a faint whisper. _

_Then came what she said afterwards that left him hanging, clueless. He was dense about this kind of stuff. He was, as much as he hated to admit, inexperienced._

"_Look at your face! I'm kidding, Baka." _

_But she punched him as soon the words left her mouth. And he gave a sigh of relief._

Gazing back at the clock – 10.30 p.m., he wondered how the princess was faring with the two sen-seis. His lips unconsciously tugged upward as he thought about her. Question was, did he want her to do well or not?

* * *

"But I thought you said I can go home if I pass the test. I got 78 questions correct out of 100."

"Dear princess, to pass this test you need a minimum of 90%."

"W-WHAT?!"

* * *

By the time the chauffeur sent Orihime home it was 2 a.m.. But her family was not asleep, which made her guilty for she was the cause of them staying up so late.

"I'm back everyone." Orihime smiled but she walked straight into her room. She finally managed to get 92 out of 100 questions correct. At least it was over. But she needed to recharge her battery to gear herself up for the following day's lesson.

"Must she really go through those training crap?" Gin asked Aunt Kakku.

"She has to learn eventually, better start sooner than later." Was her firm reply.

Toushiro stood and headed back to his room without a word.

"My girl is only 16!" Rangiku said indignantly.

"It's just a small sacrifice, think about her future."

Aunt Kakku stood and left. She refused to blame her selfish reasons. She could have never voice it out and Orihime would still be a normal high school kid. Question was, did Orihime really want to be a princess? Is this what Kaien and Miyako would have wanted for their daughter?

* * *

That Sunday afternoon, Orihime learnt how to correctly open and close the sliding door, how to walk on the tatami, how to bow and to whom and when to do so, how to wash, clean, store and care for the various tea making equipment. It wasn't difficult, as she often pay attention to details and help out with chores at home.

"You're _actually_ good at this."

"Thank you, Yoruichi-sensei." Orihime beamed.

Then she was instructed on how to prepare the powdered tea for use, how to fill the tea caddy, and finally, how to measure the tea and water and whisk it to the proper consistency.

The crown prince who was back from horse-riding decided to pop by. Not that he wanted to, like, intentionally check up on the princess or anything, he just happened to be… on the way.

"Ichigo-sama, do we have the honor of you joining us for tea?" Kisuke said as while fanning his wife.

The auburn haired princess carefully served tea to the crown prince who took his seat.

Ichigo felt at ease watching her fully concentrating on tea-making, her movement sure and serene. He let himself relax to just enjoying simple things like a cup of tea. He did not mind at all that a beautiful girl, who happened to be his fiancé, was serving him tea.

"This is delicious Inoue." Ichigo smiled and took another sip.

"Thank you. Kurosaki-kun." Orihime felt her cheeks staining pink.

"Awww, that's so cute. Reminds me of the first time I served my husband tea."

"Although Orihime should really be calling him 'Anata' instead."

This time Ichigo's face was redder than Orihime's.

The foursome had tea and sweet cakes and chat about everything under the sun. By sunset, it was time for Orihime to return home.

Today's lesson was much better, Yoruichi-sensei did not hit her head, Kisuke-sensei did not hit her hands with his fan. But she can't help wonder what was in store for her when Kisuki-sensei said something like _"See you next week for Lesson Three: Mission Impossible."_

* * *

His sleek designer sling bag hung across his shoulders, left hand tucked in the pocket of his school pants and right hand holding up the newspaper, reading an article about: The Crown Prince and His Princess.

"I'm so gonna be late for class!" A girl cried out while speeding down the staircase.

She then bumped into a tall frame and fell unglamorously onto the floor.

"Owwh… not again!" She bit her tongue, cursing her luck.

The tall frame folded the papers and stared at the auburn haired girl on the ground. She looked familiar, he noted that she was very gorgeous, angelic face with long silky hair and a voluptuous body. Snapping himself out of admiring her, he smiled back.

"Here," he extended his hand to her. "Are you alright?"

"Sorry about that!" She took his hand and quickly stood up. "Thanks!"

She looked at the boy in front of her, he was definitely a new guy in school. There's no way she would have missed him with that bright red hair.

"Are you new?" Her cheery and amicable smile was infectious.

"Yeah, do you know where the student council office is located?"

She wanted to say 'Uh huh' but paused as she remembered what Yoruichi Sensei taught her.

"Certainly, go straight and turn right. It's the first room on your right. You'll see the tinted glass doors. Not easy to miss! Oh no, I'm late! Cy- I meant, see you later."

Seeing her she ran off to wherever she was in a hurry to, he continued on his way and reopened his newspaper once again.

Eyes widening almost immediately,

"That was the princess??"

.

.

.

.

_End_

_Love,_

_Blitch out._

New character, yay… I've been hiding him for far too long so it's about time I bring him out. Guess who?

Also, cookies for the first one to guess what Lesson Three: Mission Impossible is about!

* * *

Special thanks to my lovely reviewers, you know who you are! Merci Beaucoup =)

**Yanaril . Angelicatt . Darth Haw 32 . Twix10 . ei-chan91 . Babiip . bloodyrose1294 . Emuri . DancerGrl16 . Shigur3'. PaN-cHaN862005 . missdramatikkkk . NaruHinaFanboy . princess-myu . Cupcake-Monster . Vathany.**


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I spent a lot of time on this today and tried to get it out because it's dedicated to an awesome friend - Happy Birthday **bloodyrose1294**!! This is also for **cupcake-monster** for her encouraging support in good times and bad, happy or sad.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.

* * *

Hime Hour

Chapter 6

Rukia sat at the back of the classroom, reading her favorite manga.

"Hey stranger!" Came a familiar voice. "Hellooo??"

Rukia mentally rolled her eyes at the disturbance, _she wanted to know who the princess will choose in the end_, reluctantly lifting her eyes up from her manga to the persistent offender.

"A-Ab-barai Renji?!"

"So you remember me darling!"

"How?"

"My parents pulled some strings to get me in."

"I see... It's great to see you."

Rukia mindlessly placed her manga on the table in full attention of her old time friend.

"Say, are you here because of me?" she asked in full confidence.

"What? No!" he controlled his creeping blush. After all, he accepted that Rukia was just not into him. She was out of his league.

"Really?" Rukia smirked and crossed her arms in front of her.

"Don't think too highly of yourself " Renji chuckled as he scanned the classroom and caught a familiar sight by the window.

"Oi Rukia, you're in the same class as her?"

Rukia's gaze darted to the direction of the girl he was referring too and her eyes saw red.

"That's the princess!" He said, a tint of happiness in his voice.

It was none other than the ditzy klutz of the school, Inoue Orihime. Inoue Orihime was termed as bimbo by many because of her innocent naive ways despite her stunning beauty and her big boobs. But she shocked everyone with her remarkable results, thus gaining many who are jealous of her for having beauty and the brain.

Rukia shuddered at the memory of seeing her inappropriately dressed mother who most certainly became the object of ogling of all the males of the school the day she turned up for teacher-parent meeting in a skimpy mini skirt and a bare back halter top. Not that they dared to look more than 2 seconds once they saw her husband. He looks like a mob who's always smiling at you. _Freaky._

Then she becomes Ichigo's fiancé, and now her childhood best friend is interested in her?

"What's so special about her?"

Renji bent down and whispered by her ear.

"I sense some bitterness there darling. Has it got to do with the fact that she's engaged to Ichigo?"

Without a word, Rukia jump up of her seat and dragged him out of the classroom; leaving the class stunned at what just happened.

She didn't even acknowledge Ichigo, Uryuu and Chad who had just entered the classroom.

Ichigo glanced at Uryuu and Chad: _What's up?_

Uryuu pushed the rim of his glasses: _I don't have a clue._

Chad shrugged: _Beats me. _

* * *

Then the trio took their seats.

"Oi Inoue?" Ichigo took a seat next to the girl by the window.

"Ah! Good morning Kurosaki-kun!" her head spun around immediately when she his voice, calling her. "What's the matter?"

"Day dreaming again?" He chuckled.

"N-no… I saw an alien in the sky!" She leaned toward him and whispered.

"I believe you meant clouds that look like an alien." He leaned closer to her and whispered back.

Their faces were dangerously close, all but sudden their eyes widened as a white chalk flew between their noses to the back of the classroom.

In spite of her well-known precision, no one would dare throw a chalk near the Crown prince other than the sassy black haired woman and live to tell about it.

"I said read pages 141-167."

"Hai, Soi Fon-sensei!" Orihime frantically flipped to page 141 and began reading in silence.

"You missed, Soi Fon-sensei." Ichigo smirked and took his time opening the book.

"I said read. You really should learn from your wife over there."

The class burst out in laughter as a frown hung on the Crown prince's face while the princess hid her flushed face in the book.

* * *

"Owwh! Cut me some slack on my first day here, will ya?"

"You deserved it!" Then she let go off Renji's collar.

"And the answer is no! He is just a friend. My best friend. " Unfolding her sleeves as she leaned back on the wall.

"That baka never ask me out or take any initiative."

"Well… Maybe he's just not that into you." Renji guarded his groin once that sentence left his mouth. But to his surprise, there was no attack from the feisty raven haired girl.

"I'm not that into him either!"

"Say Rukia, I have a plan... are you in?" Renji whispered with mischief in his eyes.

* * *

Orihime went home without her brother that said day. She felt her cheeks heating up as she recalled just how close her face was to her Kurosaki-kun before Soi Fon-sensei interrupted them.

Then her thoughts drifted to the new boy – Abarai Renji. He was very friendly and very funny. She came to know that he was a childhood friend of Rukia. They seem very close. And the way he looked at her… Could it be?

But her thoughts soon drifted to Kisuke-sensei and Yoruichi-sensei. Would they let her off on Sunday? Renji had invited the whole class to his house for a welcome party. She really wanted to go and she would finally have the chance to wear her new knee-length floral printed skirt!

* * *

Meanwhile in the gymnasium…

That said day after school the basketball team gathered for a meeting before their daily practice, they took practice very seriously especially when there was an upcoming not-so-friendly-basketball-match with their rival school this Friday.

The coach cleared his throat and began his announcement.

"I'm here to introduce to you our new team mate – Abarai Renji."

Ichigo, Uryuu and Chad raised their surprise brows to the red haired whom Rukia had introduced to them over lunch.

"Hey guys, we meet again!"

The trio nodded to him.

"On the team, we have, the Captain – Toushiro."

"Captain? Which year are you from?" Renji looked at Toushiro in disbelief.

Toushiro felt his eye brow twitch.

"He's a tensai in basketball, the youngest Captain in history. The rest of the team Ichigo, Uryuu, Chad, Ikaku and Yumichika." The coach continued in one breath. "Guys, let's give him a warm welcome."

"Don't drag us down newbie." Ikaku snorted.

"SHUT UP!"

The team broke into laughter.

* * *

The Karakura Team were already winning, leading by 7 points, with 1 minute left.

Toushiro stared blankly at the orange hair team mate across him. No way he was going to pass the ball to him. It was a risk, but he was willing to take it. His lips curved upward slightly, a trait from his father, as he dashed across the court and aimed for the goal. It left the orange-haired boy with a scowl on his face.

But the girls in the court compound started cheering and squealing when Toushiro scored.

"Nice one Captain!"

And the whistle blew.

"Toushiro, you were awesome!"

His sister ran up to him and handed him with a bottle of drink and towel. Dressed in baby pink tee and a navy blue shorts, she had her auburn hair tied up in a ponytail, her fringe covering her forehead and a blue cap worn side ways.

"Nicely done." Tatsuki gave him a high five before disappearing to congratulate a certain boy with dark blue hair.

"Tou-san and Kaa-san will be so proud!" And his busty sister knelt down and gave him a death grip bear hug.

"Stop it, you're embarrassing me."

"Damn, I won't be complaining if I was the one squashed in there." An unfamiliar voice jeered.

A group of boys, from the opponent team approached the brother and sister. Some of them wolf-whistled and made offending gestures.

"Check _them_ out boys." A second one remarked.

"I saw her running over here…" A third one laughed.

"Lucky bastard, what I'd do to lay…" A fourth one said.

"Wanna join us for a ride babe?" The fifth who seemed like the leader of the pack asked.

"BACK OFF!!" Toushiro clenched his fist.

"Iie. Let's go Toushiro." Orihime tugged his shirt, she didn't want her little brother getting into fights with these people.

"AWW… She wants to leave with the little boy." The first guy spoke in a baby voice.

"Come on, we'll show you how a hot piece of ass should be treated by men like us." The leader said.

"Right after I have your asses KICKED!"

Toushiro and Orihime froze at that familiar voice.

"Sorry I'm late Inoue." Ichigo appeared and stood in front of Orihime. "You should have yelled for help little Toushiro."

"I've got it under control Kurosaki and it's CAPTAIN to you!"

The leader from the other team laughed.

"You want to take us down with a little boy and a girl? How about you hand over the girl and we'll leave you pretty boys alone?"

Ichigo felt his insides churning, there's no way he'd let any harm happen to her or her brother. But they were outnumbered.

Then he smiled as he lifted his gaze.

"I guess I don't even have to lift a finger."

The group of 5 showed their clueless expression but the leader fell over the ground and groaned in pain.

"That's right. Eat this, you jerks." Tatsuki smiled. "Who's next?"

Behind her stood the entire Karakura basketball team, right hands balled into a fist, punching against their left.

It only took 5 minutes for the 5 jerks to scurry away after suffering some punch and kicks.

"Are you ok, Inoue?"

"Hai, Kurosaki-kun. Thank you."

Rukia stood among the group, she did not miss the goofy smile plastered on his face after she gave him a sunshine beam while thanking him.

_Yes, it was certainly time to use Renji's plan._

* * *

Saturday - It was time for Lesson Three

When she arrived at the training room, she saw two beautiful ladies with black hair.

"Where are Kisuke-sensei and Yoruichi-sensei?"

"They'll be back next week. Today we're doing something fun." The older lady spoke.

"Eh?"

"The Crown prince said you have a party to attend tomorrow."

Orihime nodded with a quiet yes.

"The royal palace's tailors are the finest. I'll take your measurement. The dress will be ready by tomorrow."

"Oh, but I already picked out my outfit."

"Which is?"

"I'm going to wear a purple blouse and a floral printed skirt." Orihime announced proudly.

The older lady laughed.

"You're the princess, and the fiancé of the Crown Prince. In public, you represent the royal family. Are you sure you want to turn up at the party wearing your grandmother's clothes?"

Orihime gasped. But the lady ignored her, she took a measuring tap out of her pocket and started taking her measurement from head to toe within a minute.

"I'll leave you with your beauty guru now."

Then the younger lady moved closer to Orihime.

* * *

"Ouch!"

"Hush."

"Ouch!"

"Don't move."

"Ouch!"

"Done."

Orihime dabbed her eyes with a tissue, her lips formed a pout and not paying any attention as the beauty guru meddled with her hair.

Hours later, the beauty guru removed the rollers from the ends of her hair and sprayed some stuff onto it.

"You have bangs like mine.. But… "

Then she swept her bangs to the side and secured them with a bobby pin.

"There… You look so much better with side swept fringe."

Orihime looked into the mirror. She was given loose curls at the end of her long hair to give her the touch of glamour and sophistication. Her eye brows neatly shaped and no longer hidden by her bangs. Her make up was light but accentuated her features.

Her beauty guru taught her all about having a proper beauty regime and most importantly, following it. She was also taught and given what beauty products to use – mainly collagen related. Orihime was too happy when she was given a collagen drink that taste like apples and strawberry. A list of Do's and Don'ts was given to her but the golden rule to perfect skin was 'No smoking, No alcohol, No late nights.'

"To maintain your perfect shape, continue to exercise but avoid the sun and always use sun-screen."

Orihime nodded.

"You are blessed with a heavy top."

"I'm heavy?" Orihime's eyes widened.

"No, I meant you have a large pair of… like mine.." she gestured to her own breasts.

"Oh."

_That's what she meant._

"I'm sure the Crown prince will love them, after seeing you in that dress."

Kurosaki-kun will love _them_?

"Who are _they_?"

The beauty guru shook her head at the young princess but smiled.

.

.

.

.

_End._

_Love,_

_Blitch out_

* * *

Well done, almost all of you guessed it was Renji! Although none of you guessed what lesson three would be about. *Phew* But I have to give credit to those who guessed that it would be related to a public event for the royal family.

**DancerGrl16 . Angelicatt . Shigur3' . thatEndlessOblivion . missdramatikkkk . Darth Hawk 32 . PaN-cHaN862005 . princess-myu . NaruHinaFanboy . Babiip . aya163 . blooyrose1294 . Ame no Megami . Yanaril . Twix10 . Emuri . Vathany . Sweet Yet Painful . Cupcake-Monster .**

Here's a new challenge, you must get all three correct. Anyone guessed who was the coach for the basketball team (1) and the lady who took the measurement (2) and beauty guru for the lesson (3)?

Hope you liked this chapter. 20 reviews and I promise Smut in the next!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: To my lovely readers and reviewers who stood by me when some kid sent me a rude & irrelevant message on my review page. You know who you are! This is the longest chapter yet =)

Disclaimer:I don't own Boring Chapter-ed Bleach!

* * *

Hime Hour

Chapter 7

On Saturday, Renji joined Rukia and company for Kendo lessons. He used to train with Rukia when they were younger.

"Who else did you invite to the party tomorrow?"

"Just everyone from our class and basketball team… and maybe a couple of schoolmates."

"I see."

"So don't forget to bring your date tomorrow."

Ichigo and Chad stared at each other with raised eyebrows.

"Did I hear you say, _date_?" The four-eyed raised their question.

"Yes you did. Don't you know what a _date_ is Uryuu? Worry not, I can talk someone into posing as yours."

"Go to hell Renji. I don't have a problem in getting a date." Ishida pushed the rimmed of his glasses, making a mental note to call the Arisawa girl tonight.

"What about you Chad? You must bring a date, in my hometown, it's a tradition. And since I organized the party, we must follow the rules."

"Alright, I'll bring my girlfriend." The Mexican shrugged.

"What? You have a girlfriend?" Renji pointed at him.

Chad glared at him and Renji knew to shut-up.

"Heh… What bout you Ichigo?"

"Well…" he felt a blush tainting his cheeks as his mind wandered off to a certain auburn haired girl.

_Wait! Why am I thinking about Inoue?_

"It's alright, I'm sure plenty of girls are lining up be your date." Renji chuckled.

"Actually…" Ichigo kneaded the back of his neck, making a mental note to ask her later.

"Guess what? The lovely Orihime-san is going to be my date." The red-haired declared smugly.

Ichigo flinched.

Uryuu and Chad turned to glare at the one who had announced proudly.

"But Renji, you.. do.. know.. she.. is – " Chad asked suspiciously.

"The long-lost princess!" Uryuu interrupted.

"Which.. means.. that.. she.. is – " Chad asked again

"Engaged to Ichigo!" Uryuu defended.

"Which.. makes.. her – " Chad explained.

"Off limits!" Again, Uryuu interjected impatiently.

"Oh, did you plan to bring Orihime-san as your date Ichigo?" Renji asked innocently as he turned to the orange-haired boy who was sporting a clenched fist.

A scowling Ichigo was about to answer but his raven haired best friend spoke next.

"That's strange... If she was going with Ichigo, why did she agree to be your date, Renji?"

_She what? Damn it._

"Relax, no need to get work up Ichigo. I haven't actually asked her to be my date yet."

"Who's getting worked up? I wasn't planning to take her as my date anyway." Ichigo decided to play it cool. He wasn't desperate to bring her as his date anyway.

"Well in that case... I'll try my luck. Thanks dude."

_Oh shit!_

"So who were you gonna bring Ichigo?"

Ichigo shrugged and turned to his lady best friend.

"No one. Do you have a date Rukia?"

"I can't be bothered about it."

"Cool, in that case, the two of us can be dateless and if anyone asks we'll just pair up." Ichigo said.

"Sure." Rukia nodded casually but pleased.

* * *

"Your idea was brilliant Ren!"

Renji smiled at the raven haired girl as they shared the same car home. His family moved to the same neighbourhood as hers.

"Yea, it worked out so well."

This time, it was Renji's turn to scowl, albeit mentally. He had wanted her to be happy. He had wanted what's best for her.

* * *

That night…

"Aa-ah.. what a tiring day!"

"You call being dolled up tiring? I have to work tomorrow." Gin snorted.

"I'd rather be in your shoes Hime." Rangiku pouted as she brought a tray with hot macha and mochi to the coffee table.

"You look perfect, just like a real princess should be." Aunt Kakku nodded appreciatively at her niece's new look.

"She looks way old." Toushiro shrugged but dash to answer the ringing phone before his sister tried to strangle him.

* * *

The next day, Sunday afternoon, a car from the royal palace arrived at the Inoue household.

Out came a lady which Orihime recognized from yesterday.

"Nanao-san!"

Their living room was soon filled up boxes lavishly wrapped up.

Orihime had no idea why she had three dresses and three pairs of shoes.

"They're all so beautiful!" Orihime and her mother exclaimed child-like.

"The extras are for other functions. But this, this is perfect for today's garden party." Nanao-san said proudly. "Now off you go and get dressed."

Toushiro was surprised that he had one box with an expensive striped polo and pants. But he headed to his room to give them a try.

Then the auburn head called from her room.

"Nanao-san? This doesn't fit!"

"Nonsense!" The black haired lady felt offended.

"It's too low, I need something to cov-"

"It's meant to be low, to show off your figure." Nanao-san smirked.

Orihime stepped out of her room timidly in front of the three women with eyes wide open.

"Perfect!" Nanao-san exclaimed proudly.

"Brilliant!" Rangiku cheered. "Thank God my husband is not home, or he'll never let our daughter step out of this house with anything revealing!"

Aunt Kakku rolled her eyes.

* * *

Uryuu who picked up Tatsuki came over to pick the Inoue siblings. By the time the four arrived at the party, half the school was already there. Orihime was glad she wasn't alone. She didn't have many parties to attend growing up.

Their red haired host appeared at the door way looking smart in rich cashmere and khaki pants. Orihime admired the lavish house as Renji led them across the pool to the back garden.

There was a live band playing light-hearted classical music at the far end and a long table spread with smorgasbord on the other end of the garden.

"Toushiro! Captain!" Toushiro disappeared to join Ikaku and Yumichika.

Among the crowd, their classmates waved to them and the two girls waved back. It was also then that the crowd was silent for 10 seconds as they stared at the most gorgeous girl from their school. It was the first time they saw her dolled-up and baring ample cleavage.

"Relax, let them drool. You look gorgeous." Tatsuki held her arm.

"Thanks Tatsuki." The nervous girl tried to smile.

"I'm sure your Kurosaki-kun will notice _them_." The sassy black haired girl teased her best friend, now sporting a tomato face.

_Them again?!_

Chad and his stunning beauty of a girlfriend, Mya, made their way to join the four, and introduced his girlfriend to everyone. Then a waiter came by to serve the group of them some drinks.

"Renji, by inviting a couple of friends, you meant the whole school?" Uryuu rolled his eyes.

"Can't help that I'm popular right?" Renji teased.

"Where is Ichigo?" Chad asked.

"He went to pick Rukia up before heading here." Renji informed them.

"And speak of the devil." Tatsuki pointed to the direction of the pool.

Everyone gawked at the handsome crown prince who made his grand entrance. His orange hair styled and looking suave in a sky blue striped polo shirt with beige pants, one hand in his pocket. Next to him stood a raven haired beauty wearing a dress in matching blue.

Renji proceed to welcome his last two guests. A few among the crowd were 'ooh-ing' and 'aah-ing' over the two.

'Hey look, it's Ichigo and Rukia!'

'Awww, the golden couple.'

'Oh, don't they look good together?'

Something about the current situation made Orihime wanted to go home immediately. Her cheeks were burning.

_What's wrong with me?_

Ichigo nodded at his schoolmates who greeted him enthusiastically as he followed Renji across the garden to meet the rest of the group.

Then his breath hitched the moment he laid eyes on the orange figure glowing under the sun.

Her normal fringe that covered her brows was side-swept and secured by her blue flower pins. She had light make-up on, like the day he first saw her at the palace. But there was something else. Her long luscious hair hung in loose curls, framing her angelic face and smooth shoulders.

She wore a peachy tube dress that gave an alluring and generous view of her well-endowed bust. _Were they always this huge?_ Inwardly cursing himself, he forced his eyes to dart away from them._ Because he was not a pervert!_

Her tiny waist was clasp with a thick belt made of the same material as her dress. The dress ended around her knees and swirl every time the wind blew. The hem of her dress line was patterned with white butterfly embroidery. She held a beaded box clutch and wore beaded sandals.

"Hey guys."

"Hello Your majesty."

"Shut up. Haha."

"Hello Kurosaki-kun!" She smiled.

"Uh… Hi Inoue." He felt his breath, mind, body and soul taken away by that smile.

"Hi guys~"

"Rukia don't you look amazing?"

"Thanks, don't you boy look dashing?" Rukia smiled at her close friends before turning to Mya, Tatsuki and Orihime.

"Hi Arisawa-san, Inoue-san."

"Hello Kuchiki-san, you look lovely."

"Thanks." Rukia scanned Orihime's dress and turned to the host.

"Nice party Renji."

"Thanks. You guys enjoy I'm gonna check if the rest are alright."

"The competition is next month and I have an idea. Want to hear it?"

"Yeah, spill."

"Ichigo?"

"Hmm?" Tearing his hazel eyes away from the beautiful princess, he was thankful that Rukia caught his attention before he was caught drooling.

"Can you tell them about the strategy we discussed on our way here?"

"Sure."

* * *

The topic of conversation shifted to something that was specific, and by specific meant only the click of four Ichigo, Rukia, Uryuu and Chad would know. Leaving the rest of the bystanders very neglected. Orihime felt awkward while Tatsuki felt impatient to say the least.

"Orihime! Tatsuki!" A very excited Keigo and Chizuru called out to the pair of best friends, who politely excused themselves to join the rest of their friends.

"She definitely has poor social skills and the rest of them are useless." Tatsuki remarked as they were far from the _'elite'_ group. "It's rude to talk bout things only a few of you in the circle can understand when you're in a social setting."

"You mean we should talk about more general stuff?" Orihime made mental notes.

"Yeah, random topics that everyone can join in, at least, till you break off in your own little group. And that cute school girl voice? Eww."

"Tatsuki-chan… we shall not be mean."

"Alright. Hey, at least I'm on your side!"

Orihime smiled. She could never thank her stars enough for a great friend like Tatsuki.

* * *

"Enjoying the party?"

Snapping from her daydream, surprised, to see her new company.

"Kurosaki-kun!" She smiled at him as he sat next to her.

"Yes. Renji-kun is a very good host. Everyone look so gorgeous. The place is beautiful. The food is delicious. Except they didn't have anything with wasabi or red bean paste or peanut butter!"

Ichigo grinned as he remembered her peculiar taste when it comes to food.

"What about you?"

"It's alright I guess."

"W-where is Kuchiki-san?"

"Huh? Probably with those girls – _gossiping_. What makes you think I would know?"

"Well.. you are always together. And… she's your d-date right?"

"Date? She's as good as my date as Uryuu or Chad but those bastards are caught up with their own dates."

"Oh, Chad's girlfriend is beautiful! And Uryuu and Tatsuki-chan look so cute together."

Ichigo chuckled.

"And your date is too busy playing Mr. Host he left you all alone."

"Who? I don't have a date."

"Didn't Renji asked you?"

Orihime shook her head and waved her hands frantically.

"Ah- no no! He didn't." then she bit her lower lip and whispered. "I wouldn't have said yes anyway."

For some reason, what she said made Ichigo feel like he was at the top of the world as he looked at her lifting her grey eyes to meet his hazel ones. They were lost in each others' eyes at that moment.

"Erm Inoue, shall we go get a drink?"

"S-sure, Kurosaki-kun!"

By the forces of her clumsy lady luck, she did not notice how close he was to her and sprung up of the seat; resulting in her head colliding with his.

"Are you alright Kurosaki-kun?"

Silently growling in pain, he sat on the floor while she hurried before him, kneeling between his legs and ran her fingers around his head. Worriedly, looking for any bumps caused by her hard head.

"I'm so sorry Kurosaki-kun. Are you hurt?"

Then, his eyes widened at the fact that his face was barely an inch away from her large chest, her dress was exposing way too much cleavage. He wondered what it would feel like to nuzzle in that mass.

_No, I didn't just think about that! _

_But they look so soft._

_What? I'm not a pervert! _

Her fruity scent that hit his nose, was faint but powerful, it captivated him. The way she ran her fingers through his hair, was making the collar of his shirt around his neck getting tighter.

Reluctantly, he cleared his throat and tugged her hands away from his head.

"I'm fine Inoue. D-don't worry about it."

She sank on the grass, her hands fidget with her skirt.

"I'm sorry I have a really hard head. I'm such a klutz, and I-"

"It didn't hurt at all Inoue." He lied.

"Really?" She glanced up at him through her long lashes.

He smiled and nodded at her, but his traitorous eyes dropped _lower_ and _lower_. Don't blame him. He was just a healthy teenage boy with raging hormones.

She noticed that he wasn't looking at her eyes or face but at her…

_OH! So that's what Nemu-san meant._

Blushing profusely, they hurriedly stood up, both hoping that his eyes would focus on something else other than her chest.

"Oi Inoue! Watch out."

But (un)fortunately, she tripped on her skirt and gave a yelp as she fell forwards onto him, landing right into his arms.

This time, Ichigo was in no pain at all. On the contrary, he was in paradise as he held her close to him. Blood was rushing through his body, heading towards south. She was frozen in her spot, breathing in the fact that she was in the arms of her crush, her prince charming, her Kurosaki-kun, who happens to be her fiancé.

Their hearts were beating so wildly they thought the other could surely hear their heart beats. Both were now spotting faces as red as Renji's hair. Ichigo's hands were firmly on her waist. Her petite hands on his shoulders. Her rounded chest mashed on his muscular one.

_Don't look down into that heavenly valley! Don't think about her soft breasts on my chest! Or how good it feels having her resting here. No!_

_Don't think about him feeling my breasts. Don't think about his hands on my waist! Or how comfortable it feels leaning on him. No!_

Their eyes were drawn to their lips, mere inches away…

Orihime realised Ichigo tightened his arms around her, and as her body pressed onto his, she felt something hard.

_What is that thing?_

Her eyes widened in fear as her body heated up, she bit her lips. Then she remembered Ochi-sensei's _extra_ lesson during biology. Realization hit her as she tried to escape but he did not release her.

"Ichigo!"

_Oh shit, that's Uryuu!_

"Orihime!"

_Oh no, that's Tatsuki-chan!_

She looked up to see his face a crimson red, and a deep scowl on his face.

His breath caught in his throat as he cursed his hard member. It was a 'lose-lose' situation. He's dying of embarrassment that people are crowding around them in this compromising situation. On the other hand he couldn't let go off her. Not over his dead body.

_How did this happen buddy?_

He only hope and prayed that his excited body calms down cos he rather be caught hugging her than be caught having a quite a massive tent in his pants.

His eyes pleaded her to stay still.

She understood. And slowly, awkwardly placed her hands on his shoulder and lean her head on his shoulder, facing his neck. It was far too embarrassing to face their best friends.

The last thing they needed was one or two unglamorous gossip inviting picture of the two of them.

.

.

.

.

_End._

_Love,_

_Blitch Out._

* * *

Blitchy's Wall:

**Princess-myu**: Hey sweets I'm glad reading the story makes u relax. Hope ur exam went well!

**Angelicatt**: Ye sound like u don't like Renji much? I'll try to make him less detestable. You're totally right about the growing affection between Ichihime. Haha, you mentioned 3 ladies but there's only 2 spots!

**Yanaril**: Toushiro is loveable aye? Captain complex (unfortunately I can't make him sat Hitsugaya Taichou, cos he's Inoue Toushiro in this fic) Renji's plan revealed. You got the last guess right!

**Vathany**: Bonjour~ I'm glad to hear from you always. Hope you like this chapter. It's very long!

**missdramatikkkk**: I'm alright thanks babe, silly people won't ruin my writing. Just keep swimming? Haha. Like NEMO? Yes, Ichigo is the one to protect his princess.

**thatEndlessOblivion**: You're right I do have a plan! Glad that u like it. Thanks for the tip! I realized about the anonymous reviewer thing, but it's alright. Reviews give me the kick but that doesn't mean I'll stop if I have less reviews.

**Emuri**: Yes I love that scene between Ichihime and especially the chalk that flew past them. Hope Renkia's plan wasn't too mean?

**bloodyrose1294**: you're welcome babe. U just gave up guessing cos u wanted to let me win. Hope there's enough Ichihime for u in this chapter.

**aya163**: shiba kuukaku is orihime's aunt kakku, she lives in the Inoue household with her family =p But u got 1 of it correct! Good effort.

**Darth Hawk 32**: Hey Hey... as promised... I think for T rated it pass as smut, doesn't it? hope it was alright. (nervous laughter)

**PaN-cHaN862005**: Thanks for the encouragement. Hope this chapter didn't disappoint.

**Enelya87**: Tease? What? When? LOL. Writings this fic is truly enjoyable for me and I'm just thrilled that you enjoy it as much.

**Ame no Megami**: You got 1 correct! Thanks for taking part. Renkia's plan revealed, hope it wasn't too bad.

**Sweet Yet Painful**: Here's the next chapter! I'm really glad to hear from u thanks for the reviews & the PM.

**Hikari-hime01**: You got me panicking.. I was like how did you know??!! Unbelievable! Hope this chapter was not predictable as you thought. I am full of surprises.

**NaruHinaFanboy**: I hope you're happy that I added most of the characters you requested into the chapter. However you got only 2 out of 3 guesses right.

**Sel63**: heya.. thanks for the wishes…hope u like the humour, fluff n smut here!

**Shigur3'**: u think it was awesome? i think you're awesome _Shig-kun_! *that's Blitch in Orihime's _kurosaki-kun_ voice*

**Zodius**: YAY~ Welcome onboard! with an account u can leave more reviews =p and more importantly, start ur own!

**Babiip**: You got the first guess right baby! And I bet u'll be updating SWL before I update WCBH (cos I'm far from it). Some smut for u hope it wasn't that plain.

**PameRulez**: Glad to have to back, I love the 1993 year old wine too. Hope u enjoy this chapter.

Last but not least… the winner of the challenge~

**DancerGrl16**: Congratulations! You're the first and only reader to guess all three correct!!! Thanks for staying up late to R&R and taking part. I was kinda worried no one would get Zaraki correct as I did not describe him. It would be a lucky guess, other than the basketball team had Ikaku and Yumichiki (which is from his division) And you're totally spot on about Nanao, she's kinda sarcastic and strict. Nemu, the bangs and the boobs and the one-liner sentences.

* * *

**_any objections if the rating ever jumps from T to M?_**

**_let me know!_**


	8. Chapter 8

I dedicate this chapter to all who read this =)

This fic was featured in Best Anime Fiction. What an honour! Big thank you to Russ 78 & whoever nominated/submitted the fic. I'm thrilled that so many of you like this fic, as much as I enjoy writing it =) I hope you're pleased to know that this fic was meant to be long, as I have quite alot of ideas planned for it. Meh, I knew Chapter355 would be anything but Ichihime, Yawns.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach but I jolly well own this fic, so beware FF thieves!

* * *

Hime Hour

Chapter 8

"Kurosaki-kun?"

She can't believe this was happening, was she floating in the air? Probably not, but being in his arms felt so. Her grey orbs widened as her heartbeat quicken tenfold, feeling his hand moved up her sides her from waist. Cupping her lovely mound, his index finger caressed her exposed mound above her dress, while his thumb sought the spot where her nipple rested. He smirked at the moan that escaped her lips as her fingers dug into his shoulders.

"Will you let my hands do what they want?"

"Not unless you let my hands do what they want too."

Her hands unbuckle his pants and pulled the zip down before slipping underneath. A gasp escaped him when she found her hard and standing prize, the one that left them in this position. Stroking him with alternating tempo and pressure with one delicate hand while the other cupped his balls. She looked into his heated eyes with equal passion and grinned when he started thrusting into her petite palms.

"Oh yes…"

They didn't even care about their schoolmates in their vicinity.

He retuned the pleasure by massaging her mounds, roughly squeezing and molding them.

"Ngaahh…"

Her moan sounded so arousing it almost pushed him over the edge. He leaned forward to seal her lips hungrily.

Never had he imagine she would taste…

Taste so weird... and hairy?

Opening his eyes, he found his lips on a lion plushie. A gift from Kisuke-sensei that made him frown.

_First at the party, now in my dreams?_

_Damn, why am I thinking bout her like that?_

Letting out a frustrated breath, he didn't need to look down to know his buddy needed a cold shower before school.

* * *

Orihime stood in front of her dressing table, her gaze lingering on two faded photo that stood behind the box which held her blue flower pins.

One with a tall graceful lady dressed in a plain yukata with her head tilted to one side smiled warmly.

_"She's so beautiful." the young princess had said in awe._

_"I remember catching your father smiling goofily at her photo, mind you he was a strong, brave and serious man, smiling goofily was kinda weird. " Aunt Kakku shook her head and chuckled. "And he'd act all serious and pretend like nothing happen while trying to hide the photo from me."_

Her fingers brushed on the other photo of a happily cuddling couple under a large tree.

Orihime never knew her real parents, but somehow knowing that they were so in love with each other, made her feel a sense of belonging to them. Yes, because she was their love child. And she, had to bring back the pride of her family.

"Hime!"

"Nee-san!"

"You're on the front page, again!"

_Way to go about bringing pride to the family, Orihime._

The Inoues stared in horror at the front page spread of photos of the Crown Prince and the princess, the largest photo featured them hugging each other for dear life. The story went on about inappropriate display of public affection and how the young pair was setting a bad example. It was a shameful article for both the royal family and the Inoue household.

"Say Ran, who let our Hime-chan wear that dress? I'm gonna kick that orange-haired boy's arse!"

* * *

It seemed like every where Orihime go, there were fingers pointing or deliberate whisper or loud giggling. Recalling the way his grip tighten around her, pulling her body close to his, caused her cheeks to flush. She had felt so secure in his arms. Then came the traitorous memory of the awkward contact which she tried so hard to forget. Surely, it didn't mean anything. He was a normal boy, it was just a hormonal reaction. It didn't mean anything at all. She shook her head.

"Hello Orihime-san."

"Hi Mizuiro-san. What's the matter?"

"You look lovely with the change in hairstyle, more matured and feminine."

When Ichigo reached school, things did not get any better. He was in a foul mood as it is due to lack of sleep which made his scowl permanent. Also, he was trying to avoid the auburn haired princess. Yesterday was his most embarrasing moment ever and she was there to witness it, hell, she even felt it.

"Kurosaki... Isn't that you wife talking to a guy?" Uryuu gestured from the cafe to the level below where they were seated.

"What's new? She is very popular with the guys." Ichigo replied casually.

"So you admit she's your wife now eh?" The four eyed smarty pants smirked.

"Shut up Ishida."

"But she never talks to the boys. She only hangs out with Tatsuki-chan and Chizuru."

Ichigo's gaze drifted to the smiling pair and almost felt relief when Mizuiro waved a friendly goodbye and Orihime return the same gesture. Next, he saw a familiar group of girls approaching Orihime.

"Did you see her throw herself at him yesterday?"

"How cheap!"

"And now she's flirting with another guy already."

"She'll only bring shame to the royal family."

"Why would the Crown prince marry her instead of the noble lady Kuchiki Rukia?"

"Boyfriend stealer!"

"I heard..."

Orihime knew her place. He made it quite clear that she had no place in his heart at Renji's party...

_"We could pretend to be a couple."_

_"You mean?"_

_"Since we're engaged... Face it, we're not in love or anything. It was our parent's foolish decision. They probably thought it was fun."_

_"But we don't have t-"_

_"The paparazzi's has been all about us lately. And I bet we're gonna appear on the gossip column tomorrow with those fools snapping away."_

_Tatsuki and Uryuu were trying to fend off their schoolmates holding up cameras and handphones and told them to go away and mind their own businesses._

_"So if we appear like a couple in public, they'll leave us alone?"_

_"Right. But remember it's no strings attached alright? If we get involve with someone else, we can just call it quits and stop pretending, you know." _

_"And that'd explain why we're hugging each other like this." she said shyly._

_"Huh?"_

_"If we're a couple, it's alright to hug each other like this, and no one will question why we're hugging. I was planning to tell them an alien glued us together so they won't find out about your ere-"_

_"Right Inoue." he was relief that he could finally let go off her "__Just remember, no strings attached."_

Orihime felt tears gathering at the corner of her eyes as the group of mean girls continue to insult her. She felt so useless, why can't she fight back?

"Hey there you are! I've been looking for you baby."

_B-baby?_

Without another word, her prince charming held her hand and pulled her away, not acknowledging the presence of the group of mean girls, or how wide their mouths were opened.

* * *

"Thanks for saving me, Kurosaki-kun."

"You gotta stop calling me that since we're a _couple_ now."

Ichigo just noticed that he was still holding her hand, surprised that she didn't let go. He coughed and retracted his hand, tucking it into his pocket while trying to look cool. Her empty hand hung awkwardly in the air before she quickly placed her hands together in front of her, trying to hide her disappointment. Even though they were not a real couple, handing his hand gave her a warm and fuzzy feeling.

"Hai, Ichigo-kun."

"Were those girls giving you trouble? I should speak to Rukia about those friends of hers."

"Iie... it's nothing. Please don't! I'm alright."

He shook his head at her. How she could take being bullied was beyond him. She was either too kind or too silly. But it didn't matter now, he would protect her from them.

"So, we were on the front page today."

"I'm sorry. If I didn't trip and fell on yo-"

"Why are you apologising for?" he frowned. "I should ask Yoruichi-sensei to teach you when to say sorry and when not!"

"I don't want to embarass the royal family. The King and Quee-"

"Haha, dad and mum had a good laugh about it over breakfast so don't worry about it."

Orihime lifted her gaze from her shoes to his hazel orbs to see that he meant it, giving a sigh of relief, she nodded.

* * *

After an all-too-friendly phone call to the press, it was ensured that there would be no further gossip columns written about the young royal couple.

"But that will only hold them for a week or two. I think we should take further precautions."

"You mean _that_? I guess it's time."

"Kisuke and Yoruichi seem to think that she'll be ready by then."

"Very well, let's do it then."

* * *

Which resulted in Orihime's following few lessons, where she was given carefully selected business magazines, world issue forum, and various articles to read up on, and a pile of DVD's of interviews and press conferences. She was intelligent, so the challange was to appear intelligent - speaking in public with confidence and knowledgable of current global affairs.

She diligently took notes: _no fidgetting, no yawning, no whispering, no day-dreaming, sit up straight, smile gracefully, nod conscienciously, waved graciously, etc. etc. etc._

"How is your lesson going baby?"

"Oh, Hello Kuro... Ichigo-kun!"

_It doesn't mean a thing. So don't get any wrong ideas! But him calling me baby, it sounds so right... Too bad it's just an act._

"It's alright thanks. I'm supposed to give Kisuke-sensei and Yoruichi-sensei a summary of what I picked up later. Speaking of which," she spun her head around. "They have been abducted!"

"Those lazy bums, bet they went off to make ou- OUCH!"

Yoruichi-sensei stood behind the Crown prince, quite pleased with herself, and returned the fan to her grinning husband.

Orihime giggled. She was glad to know Ichigo better. He seemed relax around her and could voice his mind casually and she felt more comfortable being herself too.

"Back from Kendo already? All set for your competition?" Kisuke asked.

"You bet I am!" Ichigo smirked.

"I'm sure you'll do well." Yoruichi nodded.

"You'll be there, right?" Ichigo turned to face Orihime.

"Yes! I'll be there!" Orihime beamed.

"Great!"

"Now off you go Ichigo-sama, you're disrupting our princess' lesson!"

* * *

The truck came out of nowhere.

"Tou-san!" Orihime and Toushiro yelled in unison. They stood by his bed, the brother pale while the sister wept.

"I'm not dead!" the silver haired man tried to get up.

"Gin my poor poor bear." Ran sobbed and squished him in her massive bosoms. "How can this happen to my love?"

"You're killing me!" the silver haired man struggled to breathe.

Ran loosen her grip around her husband with a pout.

"I'm sorry everyone for being a burden."

"Tou-san, you're no-"

"The car is damaged, I'm incurring cost in the hospital every minute I'm here, and the doctor sai-"

"The doctor said you can't work for a month. All you need to do is rest well and let us take care of you." Ran ran her fingers through his silver hair.

"But not working for a month means one month less income, with all these expenses..." Gin frowned at the private ward he was admitted too. It wasn't like their family was poor but these were excess cost. He wasn't one for luxury, he worked hard for his family. They were not spendthrif, thankfully the kids never demanded for expensive toys. They were a simple and happy family.

"Well I can go to work!" the strawberry blonde mother declared.

"And we'll look after all the chores and all errands!" the children exclaimed proudly.

Gin frowned. He didn't like letting her go out to work. He wanted to be in charged, the bread-winner, the provider, while his little wife stayed at home and look after the family. Plus, he was far too possesive of his beautiful buxom wife. As if he'd let her work anywhere near any other men.

"What will, or what can you work as? As for you kids, you should be preparing for exams, and since when **chores** and **errands** was out of the norm?" The trio stood by his bed in silence, thinking he got his way, he flashed his fox grin. "So, can I go home now?"

* * *

_End._

_Love,_

_Blitch out._

Once again, I'd like to say THANKS you're AWESOME:

**PameRulez. Spice3132. Shigur3' . Darth Hawk 32 . blooyrose1294 . ori-h . Emuri . zodious . kally-kal . Angelicatt . PaN-cHaN862005 . Babiip . DancerGrl16 . missdramatikkkk . princess-myu . NaruHinaFanboy . hikari-hime01 .thatEndlessOblivion . BlackRoseInc . sel63 . Sweet Yet Painful . Bullet2tm .**

**Hope you babes & hunks enjoyed the feed!**

P.S. Calm down now raging hormones, but I like the fic the way it is now at 'T'. Hence, ore-sama shall refrain from throwing in my (in)famous lemon till they get married, that is, if they get married.

* * *


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Dedicated to all who's following this fic! Thanks for sticking with me. Please enjoy this long update. **

**Disclaimer: The Usual Applies.**

* * *

Hime Hour

Chapter 9

It was the annual Kendo Competition. A major event with the press and mainly because Karakura High Team was there, which meant the sponsors of the event were mostly present.

Ichigo scanned the hall. Then he rolled his eyes at his lovesick four eyed buddy talking to the dark hair tomboy who just arrived.

"Hey Tatsuki. Uhm, you're here alone?"

"Hi. Uh, Orihime did say she would come." Tatsuki shrugged.

"Ichigo, let's get ready."

Rukia held his wrist and tugged him along to join Renji and Chad, while Ishida following behind.

Rukia had won first in the individual female's category. Her brother-in-law and sister watched in pride but throw disapproving glances at madly cheering red-haired boy. Renji had won first in the individual medium-weight male's category. Uryuu won second in his individual light-weight male's category. Chad won third in the individual heavy-weight male's category. While Ichigo, surprising everyone, won a few bruises.

* * *

Finally, it was the team event. The team with majority winnings would win.

Now Ichigo was last up. He was the trump card they saved for the last but at this point, they were afraid it would come down to this. He wasn't being himself today. And their teal haired opponent was the one to beat.

"Hey you! Get your butt in gear and go kick ass. We're counting on you!" Rukia kicked him out of his daze onto the fighting mat.

"Shut up! Just watch me." he smirked. Suddenly he was back in the zone. Rukia always had that positive effect on him.

By evening, it was tiresome for the audience, the judges, the referees and the competitors. Most people just wanted the results of the match so they could go their merry way home. But both fighters were persistent, which resulted in a tie, which also meant extended time.

The Crown Prince groaned in pain as his opponent got him in the gut. For some reason he wasn't concentrating... Then out of the restless murmuring crowd, he heard her.

"Gambateh Ichigo-kun!" Turning to the source of the voice, he saw the girl he had been waiting for to show up, concern in her eyes. "And please, don't get hurt anymore."

Orihime watched with her hands clasped in front of her, grey-orbs glued to the prince charming - she love how strong and serious he was, whether he was smiling or scowling... his presence smothered her entire being.

Feeling suddenly recharged at full strength, he charged at his enemy only to dodge at the last minute. It was planned, a trick the enemy had fortunately fallen for. With that he strike and scored a point.

"Sorry Grimmjow, but I can't take another blow." _Not in front of her._

The crowd cheered as the whistle blew.

* * *

"Hey Orihime! I thought you were not turning up." the grinning crown prince ran to her.

"Ah-no... Tou-san got into an accident so we went to the hospital... and when I got home to make some tonic soup so it'll be ready for him tomorrow. And then I realised I was late."

"Sorry to hear that. How is you dad?"

"Thankfully he's in one piece. But his legs are in cast, he wasn't happy that the hospital's gonna keep him for a couple of more days. Although he stop complaining once Kaa-san bribe him with..."

_'Be a good boy my love. I'll spend the night here and give you a nice scrub, after I do that dance for you in my new lingerie. We have lots of space in this private ward. I'll take the kids home and bring some clothes, and chocolates and wine and your whip.'_

_'Whip?!' Orihime gasped._

_'WAY TOO MUCH INFORMATION!' Toushiro yelled._

"Bribe him with?" the curiosity apparent in the crown prince's voice.

"Nevermind! BOHAHAHA!" Orihime randomly thought of the TV show she watched last night.

Ichigo scowled for two seconds but his lips quickly tugged into a grin.

"Congratulations, I'm so happy for you."

"Thanks! So you want to go to the clubhouse tonight?"

Orihime blinked in surprise. The clubhouse by the river was the popular spot where the rich kids from her school like to organize private functions. _Is he asking me to go with him? _Before she could answer, a dark blue haired friend appeared.

"It's a celebration party, you should come. I can pick you up after I pick Tatsuki-chan. Let's go Kurosaki, they want a picture."

"Alright, Ichigo-kun. Thank you Ishida-kun."

Then the boy re-joined their team for group photo-taking session.

While, amongst the crowd, were two pairs of black eyes watched the messy auburn haired girl in dirty white gym pants and casual pink tee-shirt in utter distaste.

* * *

"So you're going to abandon your little brother all alone and go out partying tonight and have the time of your life while Tou-san and Kaa-san are in the hospital?"

"I'm home!" Aunt Kakku arrived with hand full of bags. "I bought your favourite suppe-"

"Aunt Kakku! There's a celebration party because Karakura High Kendo Team were the overall champions at the competition. Will you look after Toushiro please?"

"I don't need a babysitter." Toushiro helped his Aunt take her bags to the dining room.

"I'm really sorry Toushiro…"

The auburn haired girl bit down on her lower lip in shame. She was too happy to join Kurosaki-kun and Company that she forgot all about her younger brother. All she cared about even before she reached home was deciding on what to wear. The dresses that Nanao-san provided were formal so she opted for her own clothes instead.

"I haven't spend a lot of time with you lately because of palace training and I-"

"Yea just go. You're not my real sister anyway." He snapped without looking at his sister.

Orihime froze in utter shock. At that moment, she didn't care about the stupid party, she just wanted her little brother to forgive her. She knew he said those words because he was upset. Yet it hurt so much she was about to cry.

"Hey there, you're not going to ruin that make up of yours. He's just a little upset. But don't take it to heart. Go have fun and be good."

Saved by the bell ring as Tatsuki-chan arrived, Aunt Kakku quickly pushed her out of the front door before she decided against going out.

"Oh Little Toushiro! Let's watch TV, I bought your favourite Yakitori and Takoyaki! If Hime isn't around we'll have extra!"

* * *

The R&B music was blasting and the bar was hogged. _Wait a minute, a bar?_ Then she realized, this was one of those under-aged drinking parties. It was never her kind of thing, but it was an eye opener.

The girls she saw made her believe that the dress code was to be super short, super tight, shiny, glitter and most importantly, as little as possible. Feeling suddenly self-conscious of her attire, she wondered if she looked out of place. But she quickly chided herself. She never cared about how she looked, being comfortable was more important so she refused to be bothered by the superficial.

Tatsuki was wearing blue skinny jeans and a black off-shoulder top, matched with black ankle boots. Her hair was styled and she wore large silver hoop earrings, looking like a rockstar. While Orihime was wearing a simple midnight blue thin strapped silk dress that covered her knees. Her hair in waves and secured with her flower hair pins, looking nothing like a rockstar.

Then she saw his orange hair majesty, looking so glorious, his toned body apparent under his thin silk fabric shirt, top 2 buttons undone. The slightly baggy jeans that hung to his lower body was, very, low but secured by a stylish leather belt.

Leaning on his left arm was a green haired girl wearing glittery silver tube dress that ended below her butt with knee high gladiator heels. While another tanned girl wearing golden bra and pants sat dangerously close to him. All three had alcohol in one hand.

"It's _the _sisters." Tatsuki whispered to Orihime while accepting a drink from Uryuu.

Halibel, the older of the two was a supermodel. Neliel, the younger sister was a popstar. They chose to live for fame and fortune and did nothing else. Well not literally nothing, they appeared at every exclusive function, and party their lives away.

"Halibel knew me through my mother's fashion-design empire while Chad knew Nel from his family's music record empire. That's how they knew Ichigo." Uryuu explained while he sat down with the girls, then joined by Chad.

The four sank and relax on the purple couch. That's when they noticed Rukia and Renji were missing.

Uryuu and Chad stay put at the cushy couch. Their gazes drifted to the Crown prince who smiled and nodded at whatever the sisters said. Until they asked him to dance.

Ichigo shook his head and chuckled in a _no-way_ tone, politely excused himself to join his best friends as the sisters moved to the dance floor.

"Hey guys. What's up?"

"Not gonna dance Ichigo?" Chad asked.

"Kurosaki… You shouldn't be flirting with other girls when your wife is around." Uryuu's remarked made the engaged couple blush profusely.

"I don't dance and I wasn't flirting." Ichigo gave a scowl in disgust.

"No, they were the ones flirting with you." Tatsuki smiled at him, then placed her half-drank lychee mock-tini on the fancy glass coffee table and turned to her best friend. "Hime, let's dance."

"D-dance?" Orihime stopped sipping on her drink.

"What's the point being here if you don't dance? I'm not here to watch others dance. C'mon, it'll be fun!"

"Alright, let me finish the drink."

"Hime sure likes strawberries, huh?"

Orihime almost choked on the last sip of her strawberry mock-tini. While Chad and Uryuu tried to hide their grins, Tatsuki smirked at the blushing Ichigo.

* * *

After the girls hit the dance floor, the cushy purple couch was soon filled up with more of their friends joining them, the coffee table filled with beers and mixers.

But Chad and Uryuu noticed that Ichigo's eyes were glued to the dance floor, they didn't have to guess who his eyes were specifically drawn to.

The two girls were giggling merrily as they did the Macarena. Then Lady GaGa's song played the dance floor cheered while Tatsuki and Orihime raised their eye brows and laughed but continued dancing. That was when a group of boys started dancing very close to them.

They watched him carefully and almost laughed when he finished the glass of tequila and stood up.

"Excuse me guys."

"What happened to 'I don't dance'?" Uryuu smirked.

"Who says I'm going to dance? And if I'm not wrong, that teal haired just ask your girl to dance with him."

This got the four eyed's attention and he quickly gulped down his remaining alcohol and joined Ichigo.

Chad took his iPhone and got ready to take some pictures.

The crowd went wild and started to pick up the beat to the DJ mix of Supermassive Black Hole.

"No thank you." Tatsuki replied the teal haired in a fake polite manner.

Tatsuki tugged her oblivious best friend away the second the boy behind tried to touch her.

"Hime, stop smiling." Tatsuki danced closer to her best friend and whispered.

"These boys think they're welcomed if you smile."

"Oh dear, okay." Then the princess realized the two of them were surrounded by four boys dancing around them.

Did she give out the wrong signals? Eww! She furrowed her brows and pressed her lips into a thin line.

"Why so serious babe? Let's have some fu-"

"Hey Grimmjow! Luppi!" a man appeared between Grimmjow and Luppi with his hands on each of their shoulder.

"Is that you UluQ? Nnoitora?" another man appeared between them and gave a hard pat on their backs.

"Uryuu-san! Ichigo-san!" the group greeted.

"Oh hey guys, how's the party going?"

The boys shook hands and did lame high fives.

Then Ichigo chuckled and pinned her body close to his, hands resting on her lower back. "Guys, you met my fiancé, Orihime?"

"Well, it seems like there's no need for introduction. I see you guys already met my girl Tatsuki too." Ishida hung his arm around Tatsuki's shoulders.

"Uh Yea.." one of them murmured.

"Nice catch.." another commented.

"We're just going to get a drink." they waved;

"Later!" and the group disappeared.

* * *

"That was brilliant!"

"I think I deserve a reward."

"You guys have been drinking, obviously." Tatsuki remarked dryly but proceeded to kiss Ishida on his cheek.

Ichigo shook his head while Orihime giggled at her best friend's display then watch as they started to dance. Then she felt a warm hand on hers and she looked up at Ichigo pulling her away from the dance floor.

"Ichigo-kun, where are we going?"

She followed him walked pass the crowd towards the stairs at the corner of the room which led them to the rooftop. The moon and the stars lit the midnight sky, and reflected against the river waters.

"Oh! It's beautiful here…" Orihime clasped her hand over her mouth.

"Good to have some alcohol and smoke free fresh air."

"Yea." she smiled brightly at him.

His frame leaned against the metal railing and she watched his form under the night. His scent filled the air and was making her dizzy. She had always admired him from afar, but now she was standing right next to her prince charming.

"Rukia and I use to come up here when it gets too crowded."

Orihime's mouthed formed a frozen "O", but no voice came as she tried to stop her heart from sinking.

There were questions she wanted to ask, answers she wanted to know. Did he like Rukia? Did they have a past? Or were they still involved? But she had no place to stick her nose into their affairs. Neither did she want to ruin the closeness they had built over the short time with a wrong move.

"Were y-"

"Shall we dance?"

"I'm not good at..."

"Don't worry, I can teach."

They got into a waltz position as Orihime placed her hand on over his shoulder and he rested his on her upper back.

The place where their bodies were touching sent electric waves down her spine, her heart was pounding ridiculously fast but her breathing was ridiculously slow as they danced - or rather tried to dance, after she stepped on his foot about five times.

"I'm sorry, I such a klutz... or maybe the little blue men are playing tricks again!"

Ichigo chuckled.

"I think it has nothing to do with the little blue men."

Embarassed, she lowered her gaze to their feet to make sure she didn't step on him again.

"Orihime?"

He watch her form under the night. He never paid much attention to girls, other than his mom, his sisters and Rukia. Of course, he was a healthy boy with raging hormones and who doesn't like hot girls like Halibel and Neliel? But this modestly dressed girl in his arms was different. She had the power to infect him with laughters and smiles. And as she lifted her face to him, he felt lost in her eyes.

"You look beautiful." He smacked himself mentally for voicing his thoughts aloud.

"A-ah, th-thank you."

He leaned towards her and tilted his head slightly to his right. His heartbeat quickened as his gaze fell to her plump soft lips. Oh how he wanted to kiss her, right now...

Her entire being was melting as she stared into his hazel eyes. Her breath was caught in her throat at the anticipation of his next move.

_Is he going to kiss me?_

_It was a private event. There would be no paparazzi._

_Hence, there was no need to pretend._

_So, why?_

She had imagined her first kiss so many times. It would be perfect with the one she loved and loved her back. Oh how she want to kiss him, right now... he was her fiance, he was her crush, he was her pretend boyfriend, but did she love him? Did he love her back? Probably not. But this moment, seem so right... someone once said _**'it was better to regret what you did, than regret not doing it at all.' **_

So she tilted her head slightly to her right and waited for her prince charming to take the next step.

"Oh there you are Ichigo!"

They jumped in surprise at the interruption from two new company; Ichigo quickly let go of Orihime as they stood awkwardly away from each other.

* * *

_End._

_Love,_

_Blitch out_

Special Thank you:

**Babiip. Ame no Megami. missdramatikkkk. DancerGrl16. Sweet Yet Painful. Enelya87. Angelicatt. ori-h. princess-myu. Vathany. Shigur3'. Emuri. NaruHinaFanboy. bloodyrose1294. jadesakura12. PaN-cHaN862005. zodious. hitsu-angle. Bullet2tm.**

_**For the fun of it, the first person who can correctly guess both the interrupters gets a prize!**_


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Back from vacation, next chapter will be up soon =)

Disclaimer: Me no own Bleach.

Hime Hour

Chapter 10

The rave about the royal couple had mellowed in the past weeks. The engaged pair did not appear on the front page nor the gossip columns.

That was until today's morning papers. In the sports section featured highlights from the Karakura Team at the Annual Kendo competition. There was a large photo of the group with all their medals and trophies. Then at the corner was two small pictures, one very good picture of Ichigo and Rukia looking smart in kendo uniform and holding the trophy proudly. While the other picture featured Ichigo talking to unglamorous Orihime (messy hair, no make up, dressed in dirty gym pants and old tee-shirt). Side by side, one of the two pictures obviously pale in comparison.

"Have you checked up their family background?" the dark haired man folded the newspaper and tossed it on the exquisite coffee table custom made from Southeast Asia.

"Yes Sir. They're just commoners. Her dad owns two convenient stores. Her mum is a housewife. Her brother goes to the same school as her, and they both got in through scholarships. Another thing, her dad got into an accident two days back and is still in the hospital." the servant bowed.

"Is that so?" the dark haired man leaned his chin on one arm with a smirk.

_This is going to be interesting._

* * *

A group of girls crowded around Tatsuki's desk when the school bell rang.

"I'm starting to feel winter kicking in!" Ryo said while folding a scarf around her neck.

"I've got a solution." Tatsuki flipped to a folded page on the magazine on her desk, next to it lay a large brochure of a beautiful coastal view with white sand and deep green waters.

"Check this out!"

"It looks awesome Tatsuki-chan!!" Orihime's eyes gleam with excitement and clapped her hands in front of her large chest.

"We should so go after our final exams!" Chizuru popped her head between Orihime and Tatsuki exclaimed.

"Yeah, I propose we get away from the cold and soak up the sun, sea, san-"

"And lotsa girls in bikinis!" Chizuru interrupted Tatsuki.

She gave an evil laughter, not noticing the death glare from the dark haired girl on her right and the oblivious auburn haired girl on her left.

"Count me in! Count me in!" an all too excited Keigo yelled.

"Me too." Mizuiro walked up to the girls and Keigo.

The little group broke into enthusiastic murmurs.

"Then let's make it our school trip destination this year."

"I've always wanted to go to Bali!"

"Yeah, we had enough of Europe."

"It's a plan!"

"Shall we go Rukia?" the red haired boy asked.

"Yea, if you want to." She turned to her other three friends. "What about you guys?"

Chad nodded an 'anything'.

Ichigo shrugged a 'whatever'.

While Uryuu pushed his glasses up, meaning 'why not?'

But his friends knew he'd definitely go unless he wanted to get his ass kicked by his feisty girlfriend who planned this trip.

* * *

"_There you are Ichigo! I knew I'd find you here."_

_Rukia was wearing a toga dress with a large designer bag over a shoulder. "I knew you'd never forget our secret hang out spot."_

_Her voice was slurred and she gave him a very unusual smile as she walked towards the crown prince and leaned on him._

_Ichigo's eye brows shot skyward and felt his face starting to stain pink but he quickly grabbed onto Rukia when she started slipping off his body. _

"_You've been drinking!" Ichigo scowled at the raven haired girl and turned to Renji. "How much did she drink? Why did u let her drink?"_

_Orihime knew Ichigo liked to wear a scowl around. But she had not seen the scowl for some time now, since they were a 'pretend couple' at Renji's party. But at that moment, she had never seen and angrier or nastier scowl than the one Ichigo was giving Renji. Before she knew it, Ichigo carried Rukia bridal style and walked back into the clubhouse, with Renji following wordlessly behind._

_Once out of the clubhouse main entrance, Ichigo threw the wasted girl in his arms onto Renji._

"_Make sure you send her home safely."_

_Meanwhile, Orihime was still standing alone on the rooftop under the stars. She sighed helplessly._

'_And I actually thought he wanted to kiss me.'_

"Owwh-" The princess reached both hands to rub her aching head.

"What are you day dreaming about?" Kisuke kept his fan. "Today is an important day!"

"Hai, gomenasai."

"Remember our lesson?" Yoruichi looked fiercely at the princess.

"Hai, Yoruichi-sensei." The princess smiled while Nanao was busy tying the obi knot on the princess' pink and gold kimono and Nemu was putting on final touch of make up for her.

It was an important day where the royal family visited the shrine to offer prayers. The exception was that the princess was to join them – marking her first formal and public appearance as a part of the royal family.

* * *

Orihime fought hard to keep her attention span on the ceremony while enjoying the new experience. But what made her uncomfortable was the cold crowd stare, it seemed to be fixated only on her. She knew she was the centre of attention and only hope she didn't do anything wrong. Keeping her gaze downcast, her cheeks felt flustered and she only hope they didn't look as flustered.

King Isshin and Queen Masaki were very impressed that the day at the shrine went by smoothly without any mishaps despite the princess' usual clumsiness.

At the end of the ceremony, the royal family were escorted to the first black limousine while Ichigo and Orihime were led to the second black limousine.

"Where are we going?" Orihime whispered once the limousine door was closed.

"You'll see." Ichigo merely smirked.

Once the Crown Prince and Princess dressed in traditional kimono stepped out of the vehicle, they were overwhelmed by the surrounding crowd that cheered wildly. Ichigo seemed indifferent. But Orihime felt extremely uncomfortable under public scrutiny, it was all too new to her.

Then she realized they were standing in front of the Ishida Specialist Hospital – to be precise, the hospital owned by Uryuu's dad, where Gin was currently staying at.

"Dad and Mum found out about your dad's accident but they are too busy to visit him…And as you know, it's inconvenient for them to appear at a hospital as the circumstances dictate so instead they've prepared some gifts for your father and sent me as a representative."

"You? But you're the crown prince!"

"I happen to be your '_boyfriend_' and we're engaged remember? It's only right that I pay a visit. Come on!"

The two men in black following Ichigo and Orihime presented boxes and baskets of ginseng, herbs, bird's nests and fresh fruits and laid them out on the table once they arrived in Gin's private ward.

"Tousan!" Orihime hurried to her father's bed and sat beside him. "How are you today?"

"My little girl! I saw you at the shrine on the news just now! What brings you here?"

"Do I need a reason to visit my Tousan?" Orihime pouted. "Besides, Ichigo-kun brought gifts from the palace."

Gin nodded to the crown prince.

"Your highness, thank you for your thoughtfulness but you don't have to visit me. I'm sure you have more important affairs to attend to. I feel uncomfortable that you have to make a trip-"

"Inoue-san, please don't stand on ceremony, after all we're going to be one family soon. It's only right that I visit." Ichigo's bold claim caught everyone off guard, including himself.

"Thank you. But the gifts are unnecessary, please have your men take them back."

"There gifts are nothing special, just small and inexpensive goods for daily consumption."

"To you they are cheap but to commoners they are special. Besides, they are bought using tax payers' money, arent' they?"

Ichigo was stunned speechless.

"Wow, ginseng! Thank you Ichigo-san!" the strawberry blonder woman entered the room with her silver haired son. "We don't even sell this grade of ginseng in our stores. I'll cook ginseng chicken for everyone tomorrow!"

"You're welcome."

"Kaasan! Toushiro!"

"Hime! You look so beautiful. Toushiro and I brought dinner from home." Rangiku said while her son set up the table with their dinner.

"Would you like to stay for dinner, Ichigo-kun?" Orihime shyly looked at the orange haired boy.

Ichigo stared at the containers of their so-called-dinner. One had brown rice congee with scallops, the second one had side dishes of pickles, and the third one contained cold tofu. There was also a bottle of red bean paste and a tube of wasabi.

Before he could protest, Rangiku pushed him onto the chair and shoved him a bowl and a pair of chopsticks.

"Itadakimas!"

* * *

The crown prince was having fun experimenting a commoner's meal. It wasn't half as bad as he'd imagined. In fact, he quite enjoyed it.

Meanwhile, Gin and Toushiro didn't like the way his eyes lingered on her or how he'd touch her arms, or brush against her back, sometimes he leaned too close to her when he speaks; but when he tugged her stray hair, Gin prepared himself to reach out and slap him… but the loud dance ringing tone startled him.

"Uh, Uryuu? I'm at your dad's hospital. WHAT??"

Ichigo shot up from his seat, leaving the Inoue family in puzzlement.

"I'll be right there!"

He abruptly excused himself and dashed out of the private ward.

"Wait! Ichigo-kun!"

Orihime followed him but due to the restricting kimono she had on she had a hard time keeping up. She saw him take a right turn at the end and hope she would see him by the time she reached that turn.

And saw him she did.

But he wasn't alone. Outside a large special ward stood Uryuu, Renji and Rukia. She saw that Rukia was crying helplessly. It felt weird to see the normally strong girl break down like that.

She slowly approached them, although not knowing if she was welcomed or not.

Ichigo was staring at Rukia with his heart in his eyes, the pain was written all over his face.

That moment, Orihime understood her place and looked away.

* * *

She leaned against the wall outside the bathroom.

"I hate feeling like this! Kuchiki-san is my friend. Her sister is seriously ill in the hospital and she is going through so much pain… but here I am, feeling jealous over her! I'm such a horrible person."

The bathroom door opened and her mother stepped out and shook her shoulders.

"No Hime, you're not. Sometimes we can't control our feelings. But isn't it a good thing that you know your own feelings and you're willing to come to terms with it? The fact that you admit you're jealous and know that being jealous is wrong is good enough."

"I believe you're both important to Ichigo-san. So just be yourself, be there for him when he needs you. Let him choose."

Then she tickled her daughter till the latter could not stop laughing.

"Stop Kaa-san! AHA… Stop! Hahahhh.." Orihime rolled on the floor laughing and tearing.

"Now, what say my beautiful and brainy daughter clean those tears away and focus on her upcoming exams?"

"Hai!"

.

.

.

.

_End._

_Love, _

_Blitch out._

**foxylove18** – Congratulations you're the winner as the first to say RenKia!! You get lotsa of Ichihime and Renkia cookies. Catch!

From the bottom of my heart, thank you for taking the time to read and review:

**BlackRoseInc. xXsnowfeltXx . Angelicatt . missdramatikkkk . Shigur3' . NaruHinaFanboy . Sweet Yet Painful . Bloodyrose1294 . Emuri . Princess-myu .thatEndlessOblivion . kally-kal . Pinky Bulma . Baby-zero . DancerGrl16 . Hikari-hime 01 . Zodious . Rach-A-Saur . Garret-Is-Mine . Azula Faith. Babiip. Terrain. jamminmarie65. AliKat12. Enelya87. Bullet2tm. Wolfy-chan08. **

_Someone said they only review if the fic is good – I beg to differ. _

_That's being selfish cos I like to review even when the fic is poor, otherwise the writer will never know his/her mistake. But that's me being a serial-reader/reviewer._

_On the other hand it is polite to review when the fic is good to show your appreciation which is a great source of motivation for the writer._

_Review to speak your mind.. I don't mind if it's good or bad it's good to hear from you._

_But what I don't need are boot lickers, I respect my readers more than that and I'm thankful you've all been honest and kind to me. I've been seeing reviews on other fics that are so obviously "suck ups", or they'd bitch about someone else' work along in that review - which totally pisses me off. _

_Hey this ain't elementary school, I ain't a teacher, you ain't a pet! Grow up._


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Please enjoy my dear reader-sama(s)!

Disclaimer: If I own Bleach, IchiHime would come true.

* * *

Hime Hour

Chapter 11

"We never had the father and son talk. But I think it's time."

The king handed a large box to the crown prince.

Ichigo opened the box, looked into the box and yelled.

"What the-! Are you crazy? What is this for?"

"You don't even know what this is for? What do they teach you at school?"

King Isshin held up a small packet from the box.

"This, is a condom."

"I know very well that it's a c-con-dom! What do I need it for?"

"Your Hime-chan is going on the school trip with you, ne?"

"You're crazy, old man! I'm not going to take… take…."

Ichigo blushed as his brain took on auto-pilot images of the various situations where the offending little packet will come in useful for him and the auburn haired princess.

_Gah! What am I thinking? She's attractive but I don't want to take her to bed! When we get married of course, but not now! _

"You look confuse my boy… Do you want any hints on how to get her to Aah- Masaki darling!" the king's attention was all for his beautiful wife the moment she stepped into the room. "What a pleasant surprise!"

"Are you trying to corrupt our son?" the queen sat beside her husband. "Ichigo is a good boy."

"I'm sure he is. I was just helping."

"Thanks but I don't need any help." Ichigo stood from the couch and excused himself.

"Have fun Ichigo, and be good!"

"Thanks! See you in a week's time dad! Bye mum!" Ichigo gave his mum a peck on her cheek and left the room.

There was no doubt that he was attracted to the princess. He had come to realize how beautiful she was inside and outside. And she had the power to make him smile that special smile. He also felt the need to protect her like the time at the basketball match and watch over her like at the dance floor. It was as if it were naturally his duty. But what happened in Gin's ward was what surprised him most. He had naturally just assumed that they will be married in two years' time. He sees her not as a schoolmate, not as his pretend girlfriend, but as his one and only future wife.

Was it love, yet?

* * *

"Enjoy your trip guys!"

"_Take care Rukia."_ The other party hung up.

The raven haired placed her handphone on her glass table and sank onto her waterbed.

"You don't have to stay here with me. The exams are over, everyone deserves a break."

"I'm fine. Let me be here for you." the red haired sitting beside her, placed his hand over hers and gave it a light squeeze.

"Renji." She turned to look deeply into his earnest eyes.

"I want to be here for you." he tightened the grip on her slim digits.

"Thank you." then she turned her palm so their fingers would intertwine.

That moment, she realized, he was more than just a friend.

Was it love, yet?

* * *

Tatsuki had book the entire villa. The Royal Haven Villa was run by the Kurosaki family – who owned a chain of exclusive resorts around the world. The security was extremely tight and the villa was well guarded to ensure the safety of the group of rich kids.

Passing the grand lobby and dining area, the Karakura High kids began to excitedly take pictures as they came in view of the large pool that had a massive fish figurine fountain where water came out of the fish' mouth; there was a snack and beverage bar in the middle of the pool. Surrounding the pool were three separate fusion styled 2-storey blocks. Each block was surrounded by palm trees and contained their own private Jacuzzi; and each storey had three bedrooms.

The 18 rooms were huge and the half the group was to share rooms with a partner. The elite four – Rukia, Ichigo, Chad and Uryuu had naturally opted for one room each. Since Rukia didn't turn up, Tatsuki and Orihime were to split up.

"We'll still be neighbors Hime."

"Alright Tatsuki-chan."

They opened their doors to their respective rooms. The room could easily fit three to four persons with a king sized bed and a large sofa by the window. There was a large 42 inched LCD flat screen tv, a vase with fresh flowers on the coffee table, lamps in the shape of leaves, the bathroom had a sink, toilet, shower and another door that led to an open concept bathtub.

That night, they headed to the famous pub to chill out.

* * *

The next day, the group went on a tour. They visited the temples and various tourist attraction hotspots.

Orihime who was game to try to local delicacy – a suckling pig dish known as the 'babi guling', convinced everyone to go with her puppy dog eyes. Surprising to everyone, it was very tasty.

Then they went shopping on the streets of Bali for souvenirs.

Almost everyone bought the "I love Bali" tee-shirt or singlet as souvenirs. They also bought local peanuts and banana chips for their family.

Chad had bought a beaded necklace for his girlfriend.

Ichigo and Uryuu decided to buy two similar caps for Rukia and Renji.

Orihime and Tatsuki bought a matching friendship band each and wore it immediately.

Keigo bought a dodgy wooden beer bottle opener in the shape of a _cock_, taking the opportunity to boast that _his_ was _bigger_.

It was a unanimous decision that everyone head back to the villa to dip in the gorgeous pool so they could have a good rest before their long day tomorrow.

* * *

As soon as the sun had risen, Orihime jumped out of bed to get ready. The group met at the dining area for a hearty meal of intercontinental breakfast. Then they hit the southern beach to do sea sports.

Ichigo, Chad, Uryuu, and the other boys tossed their shirt on the mat, and proceeded to the sand to start off with a game of Frisbee in their beach shorts.

While Keigo took his new water resistant camera out of his bag and snapped away – capturing pictures of girls in bikini, or him with the girls in bikinis. Then he turned to his own girl schoolmates and almost froze.

They had removed the tank tops or shirt dresses that were hiding their bikinis and proceeded to the sand. The way they helped each other slab on sunscreen had the boys totally silent as they watch, the Frisbee game forgotten.

"Pictures? Yay!"

Chizuru, cladded in maroon boob tube bikini, grabbed Orihime and Tatsuki and the three girls posed in front of Keigo, grinning with 'V' sign on their hands.

Tatsuki, wearing a royal blue bikini with horizontal yellow stripes, announced that the 7 of them would start with the banana boat ride, followed by jet ski then parasailing; while the rest of the class opted for scuba diving or white water rafting.

Orihime, Tatsuki and Chizuru sat on one massive banana looking float, which was pulled by a motor speed boat. While Ichigo, Uryuu, Chad and Keigo took another banana boat.

The girls screamed and shrieked throughout the whole ride. It was fast and bumpy. They turned and saw the boys' banana boat capsized and laughed hysterically – not long before their own banana boat capsized as well.

* * *

"Let's pair up for the jet ski. Girls and boys."

"What? Ew!"

"Yess! I wana pair up wit-"

"Obviously I'm pairing with Tatsuki."

"And I'm pairing with Orihime. Right?"

Orihime blushed and nodded to her _boyfriend_.

"Why can't I be with Hime-chan?"

Ichigo scowled at both Keigo and Chizuru who had exclaimed in unison.

"I'll go alone." Chad was the first to proceed to a jetski.

"Which means Keigo and Chizuru have to pair up!" Orihime said excitedly for the two who sighed.

"Let's go baby." Ichigo winked.

Orihime quickly pulled her bikini bottom to make sure it didn't ride up her butt and subconsciously tugged the small piece of material covering her breasts to make sure it was in place. Her eyes traveled under her shades onto his exposed chest, from his tan lean muscle glistering with sweat and sea water under the sun, down to his arrow waist. As he turned around and led her to the jet ski, her eyes lingered on his red and black knee-length beach shorts that hung low around his cute butt.

_Did I just think of his… his bottom? What's wrong with me?! _

Ichigo was not faring any better.

_Stop staring at her!_

He had been eyeing her appreciatively since she removed her large tee-shirt, revealing her glorious body in a cute dark pink bikini with tiny white polka-dots. This was the first time seeing so much of her skin, and the sight made him hot.

He smiled inwardly when he noticed her shyly tugging at her bikini every now and then, trying to cover more of herself, without any luck.

Orihime got on the jet ski first followed by Ichigo who sat behind her. He leaned forward to grab the steering handles. Their hearts was racing so rapidly against the chest at the thought of their body contact. Luckily, they were required to wear life-jackets which put some gap between their hot and flustering bodies.

"Are you ready baby?"

Before she could reply, she gave a squeal of delight when Ichigo suddenly pushed the accelerator button and took off.

"It's beautiful!" Orihime giggled as they sped forward into the sea.

"Yea," Ichigo slowly released the button. "You want to give it a try?"

Orihime's eyes widened in excitement and took over the steering.

"Just pres-wahhh!"

A sudden hard press on the button cause the jet ski to take off in a rush. Ichigo held onto her waist on instinct. But Orihime didn't seem to notice.

"Ah, careful Hime!" their jet ski jerked as it collided unto the waves.

Orihime giggled as they accelerated even faster than before and soon caught up with Tatsuki and Uryuu.

"You can't catch us!" Tatsuki turned around and stick her tongue out at Orihime while Uryuu continued speeding.

"Oh yea?" she turned her head slightly to the crown prince "Can we please go faster Ichi-kun?"

He was surprised by her change in address for him but merely smiled.

"Sure." He reluctantly removed his hands from her smooth skin to take over the steering.

And so, the two jet skis engaged in their little race.

* * *

They took turns to parasail. The view was truly a breath-taker.

The image of Orihime can't help resurfacing in his mind. Being with her on this trip made him realize one thing - He wanted her. Being the crown prince he can hardly think of anything he wanted but never attained.

When Ichigo landed back on shore, he saw a group of the local beach boys chatting the girls up.

"Japanese? Kombangwa? Konichiwa!"

"I bet you girls have very handsome boyfriends."

"Huh?"

"Cos you're just too beautiful to be true."

Tatsuki shook her head and Orihime merely giggled. The boys seemed like a friendly, entertaining and harmless bunch after all.

"Let's hit the club tonight babe!"

"Well, I'm not sure." Tatsuki shrugged coolly.

"Yea, c'mon it will be fun. It's the hottest club in town! What say you, hottie?"

Ichigo felt his eye twitch.

"Uhm… That depends on whethe-" Orihime began thinking of an excuse.

"On whether her handsome boyfriend lets her."

The auburn haired princess turned to the crown prince who finished her sentence in a chauvinist manner. He stood with his back straighten and his shoulders high and chest out to give a domineering air as he stared down at the group of local beach boys.

The bubbly group of beach boys waved hello to Ichigo without paying him any serious attention, which really got onto his nerves.

"You're done with parasailing, pretty boy? _Spoil sport._" The last two words were whispered.

But before he thought of a childish thing to retort at them, the beach boys hurried over to attend to a group of tourists who just arrived.

"Hmph, weirdos." Ichigo muttered as he took a seat beside Orihime.

"They meant no harm, they're just friendly to their customers." Orihime tilted her head at Ichigo. "Enjoyed the parasail?"

"You were right, it's awesome. Look now, Uryuu's back!"

The four eyed sank onto the sand, exhausted.

"You should put on more sunscreen before you get a burn." Tatsuki took the spray and moved behind her boyfriend.

"Only if you let me put it on for you later." Uryuu smirked, avoiding Ichigo's mocking gaze.

"Oi Ichigo, can you be a gentleman? Your wife's gonna get a burn."

Orihime gasped and Ichigo scowled, both trying to hide their embarrassment.

But Ichigo took the sunscreen and cleared his throat.

"Lie down on your stomach."

Orihime complied and grabbed her hair all into a bunch at one side of her shoulder before lying down on her spread towel.

She felt her body tingling as Ichigo's hands moved around her bare back and shoulders. Soon her eyes caught a wink from Tatsuki, as it was her turn to lie down and have Uryuu apply sunscreen for her.

The princess' body was so soft and smooth under his right hand. He felt his pulse quicken and his breath slowed down as he spread the oil on her, careful not to touch the straps of her bikini.

_I'm only applying sunscreen. I'm only applying sunscreen. I'm only applying sunscreen._

When he finished, Orihime sat up and said "Your turn!"

He shrugged but secretly cheered inwardly, avoiding Uryuu's knowing chuckle.

Once Orihime was done with applying sunscreen on him, he almost ran to the cold water for a swim.

* * *

Entering her room back in the villa, Orihime placed a handmade wooden photo frame decorated with seashells on her dressing table and felt butterflies in her stomach.

"_Take a picture with your girlfriend!"_

"_Only for USD18 for two!"_

"_You're such an adorable pair!"_

* * *

"Still staring at the picture?" the voice, he recognized to be his friend's.

His friends entered the room after dressing up for dinner. Chad wore a red loose shirt and khaki bermudas. Uryuu wore a white shirt and brown bermudas.

Ichigo who wore a black shirt and grey bermudas quickly placed the photo frame on his bedside desk.

"You two look compatible." Chad took a good look at the frame with a picture of the engaged pair.

Ichigo's arm was around Orihime's shoulder and her one arm around his waist as they smiled shyly yet blissfully into the camera.

"But seriously, how are things going between you?"

Ichigo moved to his dressing table and began styling his orange unruly hair with some gel.

"Just out of curiosity, how did you guys.. uhm-ask Mya and Tatsuki to officially be your girlfriends?"

* * *

They traveled to Jimbaran Bay for seafood dinner on the beach facing the sunset. Once they arrived, they were welcome by the restaurant staff with fruit punch and presented each guests with a frangipani.

Orihime wore a long black and white floral dress, tucked her pink frangipani behind her ear while Tatsuki dressed in a short brown sundress tucked her yellow frangipani behind her ear.

The kids from Karakura High sat at their table watching the beautiful crimson sky as the sun began to set, silently appreciating the moment.

Soon after, their long table was filled with Balinese seafood cuisine. There was grilled fish with sweet sauce, spicy squid on satay sticks, barbequed prawns, black pepper crab, and chili mussels. There was also the famous buttered cob corn – freshly cook on the spot. For drinks they each had a huge green coconut.

Ichigo chuckled when he heard Tatsuki tell Orihime that they certainly do not have wasabi or hot sauce in this restaurant.

During their dinner, there was a local dance performance in the Balinese traditional costume – which was an eye opener for them. Ichigo turned his gaze to Orihime and smiled. She along with the girls were clapping together with the music, while Keigo continue taking candid shots of everyone.

* * *

The group took a stroll on the beach after their sumptuous dinner.

At the back of the pack, were the crown prince and the princess. Ichigo stared ahead at his friend who was walking hand-in-hand with his girlfriend. Then he turned to the auburn haired beauty next to him, but realized she wasn't there.

Frantically, he spun around to see her squatting two feet behind, picking up a seashell.

"Orihime?" he bent above her.

She jumped upwards and almost hit him. But having learnt his lesson about how hard her head is, he quickly dodged.

However, she did not learn her lesson. She tripped on the hem of her floral dress and fell forwards, landing right into his arms.

"Gomen.."

Like the time at Renji's party… Her breasts were pressed tightly against his chest. Her arms on his shoulders, his arms on her waist, supporting her.

Their eyes were drawn to their lips, mere inches away…

Slowly, he turned his tilted his head to his left and moved lower. And he felt bolder as she did not move away from him but tilted her head to closer to his.

Time time, they would not let another chance slip by.

This time, there would be no interrupters.

This time, he closed the kiss.

Their inexperienced lips pressed lightly against each other as their eyes closed. He tasted her soft lips as she tasted his, moving slowly and shyly.

He wondered if he was doing it right? He held his breath, not sure if he should let it out. She wondered if she was doing it right, just following his lead.

Then he slowly pulled away from her lips to take a deep breath and so did she.

Her eyes were dreamy and her cheeks stained a rosey pink and she pressed her lips together, licking them slightly. She nervously lifted her gaze to him and saw that he too, looked dazed and flushed.

He kneaded the back of his neck, smiled sheepishly at her and was all too relief when she smiled back.

* * *

"It can't be!" the man of the house slammed his fist onto the table.

"I'm so sorry." The black haired lady frowned in deep thought.

"What a series of unfortunate event!" the lady of the house sighed in frustration.

"First my baby got into an accident, now even our little store is gone!" she sobbed helplessly.

"I'm bac-Tousan? Kaasan? Toushiro? Aunt Kakuu?"

"Hime! Our convenient store is gone!"

Orihime dropped her luggage onto the floor and hurried to her parent's side.

"Oh no! What happened?"

"It was burnt down to nothing in a fire." Toushiro said with darkened eyes downcast. "They said it was a robbery and it caught fire when the robbers tried to escape."

.

.

.

.

_End._

_Love, _

_Blitch out._

This is the fastest and longest update you'll ever get for now. I'm gonna finish Le Hollow de L'Opera next!

Special thanks to all for favouriting this fic!

And my lovely loyal reviewers...

**Shigur3' . hikari-hime01. BlackRoseInc. empty-spaces. NaruHinaFanboy . Wolfy-chan08. xXsnowfeltXx . missdramatikkkk . NiNjA oF tHe NiGhT27. Sweet Yet Painful . Babiip. DancerGrl16 . Angelicatt . Enelya87. foxylove18. jammienmarie65. EternalFireWithin007. Bullet2tm. princess-myu.**


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: I'm losing motivation to write. But, crack my brain I will, to complete this chapter before I head on a month vacation to the land down under.

Dedicated to all who's reading this, especially those who took effort to leave me a review.

LHDLO is complete! I hope you liked it. And as I mention I'll update one of my fics next. Hime Hour's reviews-per-hit beat WCBH by a mile! Thanks wonderful people for spoiling me!!!

Disclaimer: Me no own Bleach.

* * *

**Hime Hour**

Chapter 12

"Thank you for the souvenirs Hime! We love them." Rangiku put on the seashells bracelet with the help of her husband. While Toushiro tried his 'I love Bali' cap in black.

"Speaking of which.. why are you back so early? I thought u were arriving tomorrow?" Aunt Kakuu received a red beaded necklace.

Gulping down a lump in her throat, she excused herself to her room claiming that she was tired. She decided her family had enough troubles and there was no need to burden them with hers. It was a blessing in disguise that Toushiro text her something urgent crop up at home. It gave her a valid excuse to take an earlier flight back to avoid a particular someone.

Staring at the photo frame from her trip with the crown prince, her bottom lip started to quiver. But she quickly shoved the photo frame into the drawer and shut it tight when she heard a knock on her door.

"Hime, are you alright?" her perceptive black haired aunt stood by the door.

"Yes! I'm just a little tired. Good night Aunt Kakuu."

"Good night Hime. But if you need to talk, I'm right down the hall."

Her body lost its battle to tiredness from her long flight and she fell asleep – with her brows furrowed.

* * *

"_I've gotta go Aunt Momo. Say hi to dad for me!"_

"Alright, take care dear."

Momo slid her phone into her handbag as she sat on her luxurious custom made couch in her office room, with a breathtaking view from the top, overlooking the high rise buildings and multinational corporation towers.

A knock on the door quickly returned her appreciation of the view to full attention to the guest who had entered the room.

"Everything is done according to your orders. It was a clean job."

"Very well. Good job."

"Thank you Aizen-sama."

"What about Nana?"

"She'll be flying back from Paris next Sunday."

The dark haired man gave his charming smile as he nodded, please that everything was going according to _his_ plan.

* * *

He tossed and turned around in his bed in turmoil, mentally pulling his orange hair out. He had just arrived back home from the Bali trip but the princess has flown back a day before, claiming something crop up at home.

_Was she just trying to avoid him?_

Their first kiss by the beach was so sweet and tender… but memories of what happened the day after surged into his mind as he slumped onto his bed.

_I'm such a j-jerk! How can I treat her like that… I need to apologize to her! Gahhh._

He punched his harmless lion plushie and threw it across the room. His body lost its battle to tiredness from the long flight and fell asleep – with a scowl on his face.

* * *

Early next morning, the surprised family of four sat frozen in their small living room – the presence of this uninvited guest alone was causing the temperature to drop with his cold as ice attitude that even the silver haired son can't beat.

_Where was Aunt Kakuu when they needed her?_

The man who sat facing them was a very, very good looking man, with jet black rich hair and well define features. Everyone knew his name but rarely saw him in person, except when he appears on the news. He was after all a very important man in the country.

_So what was Kuchiki Byakuya doing in their humble abode?_

As if on cue, his nodded head, and his servant dressed in suit took the cue and presented an envelope to the Inoue family.

Four pairs of eyes widened as they stared at the old pictures in the auburn princess' hands. Orihime bit her lower lip unconsciously as she stared at the pictures of two persons she knew. Her heart was beginning to sink.

"My wife is sick - it's her last wish to see her sister found a good man that will love her and look after her."

"But you came into the picture. You're attractive and no doubt boys will fawn over your physical attributes. But it's just not true love. Boys will do anything to get hot girls into their beds."

It bothered her.

But it was starting to made sense to her. It wasn't unknown to her that Ichigo and Rukia were always rumoured to be an item in school. She remembered how Ichigo looked at Rukia in the hospital not too long ago…

But what about she and her fiancé? As this man pointed out, physical attraction. After what he did back in Bali… it wasn't hard to convince her that all he wanted was her body.

"How much?"

"Huh?" ashen eyes teared themselves away from the pictures of Ichigo and Rukia to the guest.

"How much to call off the engagement?"

"Scram!!"

All eyes turned to the busty lady of the house and she slammed her right fist onto the table. But the black haired man merely smirked as his servant placed a suit case on the table.

"10 million yen."

"Get out of our house you filthy snob." Gin and Rangiku stood up, glaring at the man – not looking at the suitcase of cash.

"Last offer, 50 million yen."

This time, the Inoue husband and wife jaw dropped.

"Do we have a deal?"

Rangiku disappeared to the kitchen as Gin flashed his fox like smile and said in a calm and gentle voice.

"You should get out of my house before my wife returns."

His wife re-appeared from the kitchen with a large chopping knife. But Kuchiki Byakuya and his servant had stood up and headed towards the door.

"You have 3 days to consider."

Without looking back at the family of four as they left.

* * *

"Who does he think he is?!" Rangiku slammed her sake bottle onto the table that Toushiro was surprised to see the bottle still in tact.

"50 million yen is more than enough to cover the damages to the convenient store, Tou-san? We can even go on a family trip abroad. I know you and Kaa-san always wanted to go-"

"Yes Hime," Gin smiled and nodded. "But your happiness is what matters. I've seen that orange haired boy look at you and the way you look at him."

"Tousan! Iie… It's… Uhm…"

"What is it, Hime?"

"Well... The crown prince and I…" she tilted her head back and took a deep breath before whispering the next words. "We're just pretending."

.

.

.

.

_End._

_Love,_

_Blitch has a plane to catch 27/6/09 out._

* * *

Review please?

Whether it is good or bad, I will try my best to take the advice and improve the fic rather than ignore the feedback and start biatch-ranting about it or tell my reviewers to go the hell away. That's extremely unprofessional.

I'm sorry if it sounds like I'm ranting myself. You're here for Ichihime fic and no interest in this at all that's why I apologise for it – I'm not proud of it. But somethings just have to be said.

Seriously, I won't have read someone's fic in the first place if I didn't like what that author is doing.

Our readers are free to say it sucks if they want to.

But please don't mix your personal bias of the author to the fic.


	13. Chapter 13

**Blitch is back.** *Gush* This was featured on **Best Anime Fiction**, and now nominated for** Ichihime Awards "Most Drama" category by Hikari-Hime01**. Nonetheless, I'd shamelessly ask you to so please vote simply just by including it on the story review page if you think this fic deserves it =)

Thank you everyone for reading this fic!! I'm so thrilled to see your reviews and PM's after missing FFnet for so long while being away. I love you all for the support. _**BlackRoseInc. Emuri. X3Sn0w. EnternalFireWithin007. xXsnowfeltXx. Angelicatt. DancerGrl16. bloodyrose1294. Sweet Yet Painful. jamminmarie65. Babiip. AP. MiszIceQueen10. Miss L. zodious. Wolfy-chan08. Bullet2tm. somber girl. Raye Lynne. sapphireacoongal. PaN-cHaN862005. bleachbabe03. Enelya87. NaruHinaFanboy.**_

Oh Finally Kubo, you finally let Shinji and Company appear… about time!

Moving on to the fic, I hope you enjoy it =)

* * *

Hime Hour

Chapter 13

"STAY with me?"

"Your brother-in-law's gonna be back any minute."

Renji leaned down and kissed her swollen lips with passion, how he wanted to stay with her, but he knew he had to leave before the Kuchiki head returns… unless he wanted to die a virgin. They had to keep their relationship a secret.

Byakuya would never approve of the new development of their relationship. The Kuchiki's still have the pride and hope that Rukia would be married to the crown prince.

But they both knew it would never happen. Ichigo was obviously falling for the princess who was no doubt falling in love with him. And the red and raven haired paired are basking in their new found love. They had been friends forever, and surprising it didn't hinder the romantic twist in their friendship. But rather, they felt like they had been together for ages.

"I'll call you."

"You better."

Raven eyes followed his tall form as he left her on the pagoda of the Kuchiki garden. Giving time for her racing heartbeat to calm down, she slowly made her way to Hisana's room.

* * *

FOUR pairs of eyes stared at her like she was insane.

"What do you mean Hime?"

"The crown prince and I decided to act as a real normal couple to avoid the trouble from the paparazzi." The princess tilted her chin and smiled. "It worked, didn't it? There were no nasty gossips the last couple of months. But we're not in love or anything and we're free to date others if we wan-"

"That's rubbish!" Aunt Kakku slammed her good hand on the table and sent her niece a deadly glare. "You're engaged for goodness! Whether it's acting or not, you might as well get used to it. After all you're going to wed in less than two years!"

"That's not true… technically, they get to make a choice if they are to wed when that time comes." The silver haired father smiled to his daughter.

"No one asked you Gin! And you-"

The feisty black haired woman stood up from her seat and shook her fist at the man, but she was cut off by her niece who tugged at her sleeves. Turning her attention to the teary eyed girl who stood behind her, she gave in.

"Please everyone, don't quarrel. I'm just saying… If the crown prince and I are not going to get married eventually… Our family could use 50 million yen now…"

"Inoue Orihime!" this time the buxom mother stood up and pointed at the princess accusingly. "Since when have you become so money-minded! We didn't bring you up to be materialistic!"

A loud deliberate cough brought everyone's attention to the youngest member of the family who remained seated calmly with his arms crossed.

"Kaa-san, didn't I hear you say to Tou-san that to be married to the crown prince will be probably worth about 500 million and only a fool will settle for a mere 50 million break up fee?"

_5… 4… 3… 2… 1… and dead silence filled the living room._

"TOUSHIRO!!!"

* * *

RUKIA couldn't believe her ears.

50 million yen?

Bribe?

_Oh Kami… Orihime's father's accident… the fire at her family's convenient store… was it all her brother-in-law's doing so that the princess would call off the engagement? _

It was all her fault. If she weren't so delusional about her relationship with Ichigo and so sore about his engagement, her family who spoiled her rotten wouldn't go through such means to sabotage it.

But how could she go against her family? The family gave her everything. They had high hopes on her becoming the crown princess one day.

She needed to warn her friends!

Before she turned, the door knob clicked and startled her.

"Nii-sama!"

* * *

"HEY baby," the voice by her ears brought huge grin to her face.

"Good morning love," she purred as she stretched her limbs on her queen sized bed.

"It's way past noon in Japan." He chuckled against the phone.

"Good afternoon then. What's up?"

"I missed you."

"Already? We just came back from Bali."

"We came back from Bali a week ago. And I only get to see you next week."

"That's because someone had to fly off immediately to Paris. How's the fashion show going?"

"It's perfect! Everyone's working hard but having fun."

"I can't wait for you to be back. So what's up other than missing me?"

"It's about our best friends." he spoke cautiously.

"You mean Hime and that royal asshole." Tatsuki sat up from her bed and felt her left hand curled into a fist.

"Come on baby, so… do you know what happened that night?"

"No."

_Duh! Of course she knew. She made sure Orihime told her what happened (minus some details) that made her cry all night and even though the princess was smiling as usual afterwards, her best friends knew better when that fake smile appeared. But no way was she going to tell her boyfriend about it._

"So… Did Ichigo tell you anything?"

"No."

_Yah right! Of course he knew. He made sure Ichigo told him what happened that made him all uptight and bad-tempered before he would offer any help and advice. And since Ichigo really needed help and advice, he spilled (minus some elaboration). But he was sure his girlfriend didn't need him to tell her about it._

"Well you talk to Ichigo and I'll talk to Orihime. Let's arrange a double date when you're back!"

"Sounds good but… I was actually hoping to spend time alone with you."

"Lucky for you… I have a perfect escape plan for us."

"Damn I love you. I've gotta go now. Bye."

The double date sounded like fun as Tatsuki's auto pilot started to draw out the perfect plan. Now, if only it wasn't going to be too late by then.

_So… what exactly happened back in Bali?_

* * *

ON the fourth day of their trip, the holidaying kids in Bali spent the day at the spa, relaxing massage and manicure and pedicure before deciding to hit the pubs at night.

There was a noticeable tension between the two orange haired pair, but their friends were too busy (Keigo and Chizuru trying to pick up chicks) to notice or too busy (Chad was chilling at the bar, Uryuu and Tatsuki were dirty dancing) to worry about it.

_Sure they had their first kiss by the beach the night before… but what did it mean? _

_Sure they were engaged, but it was arranged and he still hasn't ask her to be his girlfriend._

They had held hands even before the kiss, cos they were a _couple_ in front of their friends after all. They pretended to be a couple back in Japan at Renji's party and all public places to avoid unwanted gossips from the public scrutiny.

Taking away the pretence, taking away the arranged marriage… sparks were obviously flying.

They were both new to this overwhelming excitement, cautious happiness, slight panic, self-doubt, confusion that led to frustration.

They were both new to this and they were in possibly the worst imaginable position – not knowing where they stand in each other's heart, not knowing where they stand whether as a couple or not.

That night, after the group left the pub and returned to the hotel, the crown prince knocked on the door to her room.

Wanting to know whether he had a place in her heart, and where they stood as a couple. He really should have thought of a better plan, but the alcohol gave him a new found courage to do something spontaneous.

The door slowly opened and she popped her head from behind the door and gave him a questioning look.

Without a word, he stepped in and closed the door behind him.

Holding her upper left arm with her right hand, she mentally gave a silent breath of relief that she wore a long robe over her tiny thin blue nightgown.

"Ichigo-kun?"

"I want to talk about uh… things."

She gave him an encouraging smile as soon as he said that. It gave her comfort that he was just as nervous as she was. That he too had questions that needed answers. She too, had questions that needed answers.

They had moved inside the room and proceeded to sit on her bed.

_Was he going to confess? No, that's just her wishful thinking. _

_If he wasn't, would she? _

_Could she tell him how she felt?_

Before she could form her next thought she had tripped over her edge of the bed, falling on him. He encircled his arms around her instinctively as her palms rested on his broad chest. Her fresh from the bath strawberry vanilla scent hynotized him.

"Are you alright?" He asked as he flipped her over so that her back was lying on the bed instead.

"Yeah," her grey eyes widened like saucers as she felt his hot breath on her face.

"Orihime, I…"

He wasn't good with words, so he used action instead.

Claiming her lips fully, he slipped his tongue into her entrance when she gave a small moan. He wanted her. He always got what he wanted once he set his eyes and mind on it. And he's got his eyes and mind set on the princess beneath him.

"I want you," he mumbled against her lips.

"I-Ichigo-kun.." she panted.

He was aroused further by her sound and the feeling of her body under his as his tongue explored her. She was lost and taken to another world surrounded by him… her inner struggle of sense and moral was losing the battle.

She felt him clumsily untying her robe, exposing her body to a hit of cold air that was quickly covered by his body heat as he sank deeper into her plush body.

"Wait Ichigo-kun… we shouldn't be doing this…"

Then he kissed her neck. He knew he found her sweet spot when she mewed and shivered as she tighten her grip on his shoulders.

He didn't know what got into him.. he'd never acted like this before. But his body had a mind of its own. Her soft body felt so great under his.

His hands was now on her thighs, caressing her and her short blue gown rode higher. He wasn't planning to, nor was he ready to have sex with her yet. But he wanted to feel more of her luscious body as his greedy hands moved up to feel her breasts. A yelp escaped her when she felt where his hands were.

"You're so sexy. So beautiful."

"… "

Lost for words, all she knew was that she shouldn't be doing this! She was only 16 and she was a good girl! She had to save herself for marriage. But why was her body so weak.. it was wantonly wanting more of Ichigo as she felt his hardness grinding into her.

Suddenly panicking, she clutched her hands in his hair and desperately pulled him away from her the valley between her breasts.

"Please, stop! Now!"

Hearing her voice broke him, at once he looked up, shocked to see tears on the beautiful face of his princess. All he wanted was her, he liked her and he was certain that she liked him too.

_So why was she crying?__ What have I done?_

It hit him like a thousand iron bricks.

Deep down she knew that she wanted him as well. But because she liked him so much, she would be devastated if he only wanted her body for a one-night-stand. She certainly didn't want him to think she was a cheap and easy girl.

The only way was if he knows that she only let what happened happen because she really likes him.

_Could she tell him…_

"I like you Ichigo-kun."

_OH. SHIT. I wasn't meant to say it out loud._

"Look I… W-what?"

_WHAT. THE. Did she just say she likes me?_

Her face was beetroot red and her heart was thumping against her chest. While he stared at her with eyes about to pop out of their sockets. He knew he had to say something before she jump into any conclusion. But was he ready to say those three little words?

_5…4… 3… 2... 1 and silence suffocated them. _

The torturing silence was killing her inside obviously it means that she had been rejected. Breaking the silence with her nervous laughter while waving her hands in front on her; She had to save herself from further embarrassment before he voices out rejecting her.

"I mean.. as a friend! That's right Ichigo-kun… as a friend."

"Of course… Uh… I like you as a friend too… Orihime."

An awkward long pause followed as she tried to pull her robes together discreetly while he kneaded the back of his neck with his back facing her. So that's what she meant when she said she liked him. It was a soft rejection - he had been rejected. Without a backwards glance, he headed for the door.

"I'm sorry about what happened. Just forget everything."

* * *

HER heart skipped a beat when she saw the black limousine parked outside her house.

Rubbing her gloved hands together, she glanced at her watch for the 30th time. Thirty minutes that dragged like days finally past but the car was still there. It seemed that hiding behind the tree wasn't such a good idea. Especially with the temperature dropping.

Giving a defeated sigh, she picked up her recycle bag of wasabi and red bean paste and walked towards her house. If she had to face it sooner or later she might as well face it sooner… and what if they were giving trouble to her family.

Her eyes widened and she started to run at that last thought.

"Thanks for the tea Inoue-san. It was lovely."

"Aw.. your highness is too polite. Oh look there comes your bride. Hey Hime! The crown prince has been waiting for you."

Orihime groaned inwardly. She really should have remained standing behind the tree.

* * *

AFTER making sure her family was not eavesdropping for the 10th time, she sat across the boy whom she had been avoiding for the past week.

"You didn't come to the palace for training yesterday." he broke the silence. He wanted to wait for Uryuu to come back from Paris before looking her up but when the princess did not turn up for her usual training, he was worried.

"Sorry, I wasn't feeling well." she lied, obviously.

"If it's because of what I did that night.. I'm sorry! I…I acted without thinking… I didn't mean to scare you like that! I promise it won't happen again." His face crimson red as the memory came back to his mind.

"No, it's not about that night. We agreed to forget about that night. I've put it behind me. We're just pretending, remember? Everything… was that part the act, right?" she spoke quickly to counter the pink that was trying to taint her cheeks.

_Pretending huh? _

_His heart sank at the reminder of that. He took one week to gather his thoughts and courage to say what he failed to say that night. Now he had to get the pretence thing out of the way and start over._

"Well then, why don't we stop pretending?"

_Her heart sank at his suggestion, as she took the meaning literally. She took one week to get over her shame and hurt from that night. If she can just push away her pride, maybe they could start over._

"You know what? T-that's a great idea..." she tried desperately to sound calm and hide her bitterness.

If Ichigo's heart had lit up even for a second with hope, it was crushed the very next moment.

"I don't want to pretend anymore either. We're better off as friends."

She said it. Her damn pride got in the way again. Now she just has to harden her resolve. Lifting her unwavering gaze to his hazel pool, she almost lost her will.

"Did that kiss on the beach mean anything to you?" he said softly.

_**Cause i**__**f u felt half of what I felt that night**__**…**_

"No." her voice did not betray her.

But had he not closed his eyes he would have seen the sorrow flicker in her eyes as she said it. His brows furrowed as he stood up to leave, avoiding her gaze, not wanting her to see his pain.

"Great… I'm… glad we're on the same page on that."

.

.

.

.

_End._

_Love,_

_Blitch out_


	14. Chapter 14

Appreciation goes to the reviewers for their words of encouragement, thank you:

**Angelicatt. Babiip. Enelya87. Miss L. MiszIceQueen10. xXsnowfeltXx. bleachbabe03. BlackRoseInc. jamminmarie65. bloodyrose1294. Bullet2tm. sapphireacoongal. Sweet Yet Painful. mickiressa. Yanaril. EnternalFireWithin007. x3Sn0w. Emuri. Ori-H.**

If you think this fic is dramatic, you ain't see nothing yet. If you think this fic deserves Ichihime Most Drama Award, please review - these are counted as votes! (Btw, We Could Be Heroes was nominated Ichihime Sexiest Award, please vote)

Disclaimer: Bleach belongs to Kubo.

* * *

**Hime Hour**

Chapter 14

SHE had been told it would be a semi-formal event.

Staring at her closet… it really was an easy and obvious decision. Her heart rejoiced and sank at the same time as her gaze lifted to the lavish boxes from Nanao-san at the top of her closet.

She slipped into a short dark maroon ruffled dress, this time her chest was modestly covered up, where the gorgeous ruffles ascended from the turtle neck to the hem of the skirt that ended mid thigh.

In another box, she retrieved a snow-white cropped coat and a pair of knee-length boots, and white gloves to match.

On one hand she gets an opportunity to wear such pretty clothes she didn't deserve, on the other hand it reminded her that but for her engagement with Ichigo (whom she stupidly blew her chances with), she wouldn't have received such gifts.

"Hime, are you sure about going? You know you don't have to."

"But Aunt Kakku, he's a good friend, I should show my support."

Applying some gloss to her lips, she didn't want chapped lips on a cold day. But her mum had other plans as she took out the make up box.

"That's right. He sounds nice! He's even picking you up! What a gentleman. You should get out of the house anyway. Dress up and go have fun. No point crying over that _jerk_."

"Don't worry Kaa-san, I'm alright now." Trying to limit her lip movement as her mum added some rose blush to her cheeks and brushing on some mascara to her lashes before she let her daughter off.

* * *

"_NII-SAMA! Did you have anything to do with… with Inoue-san's accident and the fire?"_

"_What nonsense are you uttering?"_

"_Please… Leave them alone."_

"_I have no idea what you're talking about."_

"_I know you're doing this for me… but it's not what I want."_

"_You have no say in this Rukia."_

Pushing away the memory of her little encounter as the bodyguard led her to his room. The crown prince was dressed in a white striped suit, whereas his servants were messing over his hair and tie and cufflinks.

As soon as the door was closed behind the servants, Rukia sauntered around the room before reaching for the photo frame on his bedside desk.

"Hey! Don't touch that! Be careful!" panic and anger evident in his voice.

He wasn't pleased that someone was touching his precious souvenir from Bali, all his servants were ordered not to touch it. He knew he should have left a "Do Not Touch" sign in front of it!

"Wow! They're really huge!" her raven eyes was glued to the photo frame.

"Damnit! Stop staring at her breasts!" He didn't like the idea of anyone staring on those heavenly treasures, regardless of male or female, thanks to Chizuru. Frowning at a memory of that lesbian trying to grope his princess' breasts in Bali.

"Breasts? I was referring to her eyes!" she gave an evil smirk. "Now I know what's been on your mind your highness."

Feeling like a total idiot as his best friend messed with him, his nostrils flared but inwardly chided himself for being a pervert.

"N-No! I… I…"

"Are they soft and perky?"

Caught off guard, his eyes grew wide as his whole temperate started to rise at his friend's question. _Soft and perky… _He froze as the traitorous memories of feeling her abundant twins on his chest and that one second in his hands flashed across his eyes.

"Reliving the memory?" Rukia laughed.

"RUKIA! No! And don't you talk about my fiancé like that!"

"HAH! Fiancé?" Rukia smirked as she placed the photo frame back to the desk. "Well, from what you told me about 'that day', it didn't seem like your fiancé wants to marry you."

Knowing that what she said was right, he slumped on his bed with a frustrated growl.

"Hey Ichigo, I'm kidding." Her voice changed from mocking to genuine concern "Anything with eyes can see you're attracted to each other!"

"But she made it quite clear that…"

"Oh shut up. You just need to learn some moves from my man! Grow some balls… Tell her the truth!"

Her advice seemingly fell on death ears as the crown prince shrugged.

"It took him long enough to confess but, he did! And I had been too blind."

"Alright alright. We're gonna be late for your boyfriend's silly art exhibition! OWWWH-"

* * *

AS soon as they arrived at the arts studio, they noticed the place was overcrowded with people lining up to enter. Lucky, they took the underground car park which led to the back door.

Entering the art studio, they caught a glimpse of the red head dressed in black suit running around to organize the setting, talking to many different people with walkie-talkies and headphone. Not long later, he joined Ichigo and Rukia.

"Nervous?" Ichigo smirked.

"No!" Renji smirked back but didn't pay much attention to him as he turned his full attention to his girlfriend dress in a sexy black and blue tube.

"Baby, the dress is too short."

"No it isn't dear!"

"Yes it is!"

"No it isn't!"

_BAM!_

The crown prince and the couple turned immediately to the source of the loud noise, which was followed by a familiar voice.

"Gomen-!!"

* * *

"ORIHIME?"

Running over without a thought, he helped her up to her feet and lightly dusted her butt. "Are you alright?"

"I-Ichigo-kun?" changing from shock to see her savior to burning from his touch on her skin, she swallowed a gulp.

_Did he just…?_

_I… touched… her… butt?_

_Oh NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_

"Now, that awkwardness… frozen faces… and shocked eyes won't work." Rukia can't help grinning as her boyfriend chuckled out loud.

"Haha. Both of you'll look horrible on screen. Others will think my art work sucks. You're going live – no second chances."

"Live??" The two orange-haired teens exclaimed in unison.

"There will be a 30 minute live show featuring Renji's work. And you can't expect the press to miss this cover of the greatest arts exhibition when the crown prince and princess are present, right?"

Not giving any chance to the stunned orange-haired pair to react, Rukia continued.

"You're here to represent the royal family. Just make sure you smile a lot, look happy and act like your lovey-dovey-self! But… if you screw Renji's art exhibition," Rukia let her shaking fist continued the rest of her sentence.

"How can you put Orihime and I through this without consulting us? I'm not doing it!"

"But,"

"No buts!"

* * *

"_GOOD evening, you're with us, Isane and Kiyone, on the live news from Abarai Arts Studio for its grand opening ceremony."_

_After the opening ceremony, the tv screen changed to random shots of the guest and especially the VIPS, the crown prince and princess. They held hands the entire time of the guided tour around the arts studio._

"_Moving onto the final art piece… this is the highlight of the day… the moment we've all been waiting for, please introduce us to your masterpiece, Abarai-san."_

"_Thank you Isane-san, Kiyone-san. Ladies and Gentlemen, I present to you 'Zabimaru'."_

_Enthusiastic clapping followed as the crowd ooeed and aarrhed at the reveal sculpture – a magnificent metal and wood piece that looked like a sword and a dragon._

_Soon after, it was the reception party. The camera shot the beautiful red color setting where the __hors d'œuvre__,__ sweet cakes and light snacks were laid out pleasantly. _

_The Kotetsu reporters continued to interview some guests who gave their Congratulations to Abarai-san and gave their kind feedback on the arts exhibition. _

_Moving to the next target…_

"_And here we have the golden couple! The crown prince is dressed in tailored… perfect cut… the princess is dressed in… elegant and stylish… Don't they look just so good together?"_

_The royal couple looked into each others eyes and smiled before posing for the camera for a picture._

"_I agree. We are so honoured to have you…"_

Two pairs of dark eyes watched with rising angry and disbelief.

"I can't believe they are so happy together."

"Nonsense. Turn that rubbish off."

The room went silent along with the click of the remote.

"Don't' worry Momo. Our plans will go on."

"Hai, Aizen-sama."

* * *

"NOW open the damn door!"

"Reward? My ass!"

"Renji! Rukia! I know you're outside."

Finaly, the other voice spoke up.

"Ichigo-kun… don't worry. They won't leave us here overnight."

"You don't know that crazy midget bitch…"

"If we do what they want, maybe they'll let us out sooner."

_

* * *

_

_AN hour ago…_

"_That went well didn't it?"_

"_Thanks for agreeing to do it Orihime-san. And you too Ichigo."_

_A loud and fast slam let the two orange-haired teens realized they were separated from their friends by the securedly locked door._

"_Yes, you two nailed it! Thank you so much! Now as a reward, I'm going to leave you in here overnight."_

"_You heard him. I believe the two of you need to talk!" _

"_But please… refrain your hormones and don't do anything dirty in my studio! Later!"_

"_What the hell? Come on! Let us out!"_

* * *

IT wasn't too much later that his frustrated pleas and demands turned into threatening growls as he swore to rain mayhem down on his friends once he was out of the damn arts studio.

"I don't think they can hee-," *_SNEEZES_* "hear you."

"Orihime. Are you alright?" cursing those idiots for leaving them in a room without a heater.

He'd make them pay if _his princess_ fell sick. Not bothering to chide himself for his possessive claim - Who was he fooling? He can't stop thinking about her at all. He removed his suit and walked right up to her. She blushed as he stood right in front of her, placing his coat around her form. She quickly averted her gaze away from his chest muscle, which were evident underneath his white shirt. Not bothering to chide herself for falling under a daze - Who was she fooling? She can't stop thinking about him at all.

"What about you?"

"I'm alright… Mind if I sit next to you?"

There was only one couch in the room anyway. She nodded and gave a small smile but avoided his gaze.

"Thanks for the coat Ichigo-kun. Uh… Do you want to talk?"

"Yea sure. Let's talk. We have nothing better to do anyway."

_Nothing better than holding you in my arms, kissing you senseless and feeling your glorious body..._

"Have you… Have you ever considered there's someone else who can fill this role?"

"Huh?" mentally slapping himself for those perverted thoughts about her.

"Someone who can do a better job being the princess, and… and your fiance."

"Never!" he roared naturally in response but was embarrassed. Clearing his throat, he whispered. "I mean… I think you're perfect for this role."

"Really?" she turned her head to face him, wanting to see his expression.

"Yeah, Dad and Mum love you probably more than they love me. Mad Hat Kisuke and Yoruichi-sensei thinks you're smarter than me. Even the public likes you now… So…"

Turning slowly, he placed his hand over hers and gave it a light squeeze.

"What I mean is… Orihime. Instead of pretending… can we just be natural and see where it leads us? Maybe we will make a good couple. We have two years to decide if we want to take it to the next level."

Opening her mouth in a voiceless frozen 'O', her imagination started to run wild. It was all moving too fast!

_Was it really happening? Is he saying what she think he is saying?_

Sure, she can't fool herself that she liked him but after their 'show down' last Sunday she couldn't believe her luck now. She felt guilty for not being honest with her feelings, and for being such a coward.. with her silly pride.

Her silence was beginning to diminish the confidence in him. Kneading the back of his neck with his free hand, he mumbled.

"That is, if you want too." Waiting for the wide-eye girl before him respond was probably the worst agony ever. "I just...well, I'm not good with my thoughts or feelings or words. But,"

"Ichigo-kun," she tried to start but he continued desperately, "I like you Orihime."

His cheeks were burning, but he realized that telling the girl you like that you like her ain't that difficult after all – now he felt like digging a hole and burying himself, but at least a heavy weight was lifted off his chest now.

"There's no paparazzi… I don't think anyone will see or hear us…" she said slowly.

"I know… " his hot breath brushed her face, sending shivers through her body.

"And… We weren't pretending anymore?"

"We're not. At least I'm not. Are you?"

"No! I.." frantically she shook her head in defense.

"We can take it slow, Ori-"

Blushing instantly when he realized he was still holding her hand, he started to move his hand away.

"No."

_No? He felt his heart at the verge of breaking into a million little pieces._

"When you asked me if that kiss on the beach meant anything to me…"

But her next action shocked him, feeling both her hands gripping onto his. Then she gave him sunshine smile that made his stomach flutter delightfully, and when he gazed into her shinning grey eyes, he was a lost cause.

"I'm sorry I lied Ichigo-kun."

It took him some time to register what she had just said, being dense as he was – but her soft voice was crystal clear to him.

Feeling his heart beating tenfold faster, he could hardly believe his ears. Wasting no time, he sank his fingers in her luscious silky auburn tresses, and tilted her head as he hungrily sealed his mouth over her lips.

* * *

IT was close to midnight, not wanting the arts studio to be haunted by the frozen ghosts of the royal couple, they decided to let them out.

"Prepare to get our asses kicked, baby."

"I'll just say it was your idea."

Trying his best to unlock the door without creating too much noise, the door was open slightly. Two heads peeping in the room, the catch sight of the orange-haired pair on the couch. They were fast asleep, Orihime's head on Ichigo's shoulder and his head on hers.

"See, I told you MY idea was brilliant."

"So now it's your idea. But hey, it worked."

Keeping their eyes on the couch, smiling to see the orange heads' hands intertwined.

.

.

.

.

_End._

_Love,_

_Blitch out_

_After the heartbreaking last chapter, I hope this make you all smiling with joyful tears. So please, at least review since I updated so quickly!_

_P.S. Can anyone spot the quote I've used from ur very own review? _


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Hereby dedicating this to the fabulous **bloodyrose1294** cos the quote was from her review '_Anything with eyes can see_ they're attracted to each other'. And to **Babiip** and **Enelya87** for their wonderful updates.

Disclaimer: This is just a non-profit fanfiction for the love of IchiHime. Please enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 15**

**Hime Hour**

THE final night of the Paris Fashion week was simply - spectacular.

The blue-ish black haired young gentleman along with the other designers went backstage to thank the models. With one hand tucked in the pocket of his tailored pants, he approached the only couple of asian models chatting and giggling. One of them caught his eye with her bright firey eyes and long raven hair that reminded him of Rukia and Tatsuki.

_Damn he missed his Tatsuki._

"Great job, girls." like a true gentleman, he bowed slightly to the the girls.

"Arigatou! The show was so much fun!" The long raven haired girl said enthusiatically.

Her accent made him lift his brows slightly. "I'm glad you had fun. Are you... Japanese too?"

The girl nodded excitedly. "Good to know someone from home."

Just then his phone rang, and he smiled to see the caller ID. Excusing himself before he anwered the phone, "Thanks for the hard work girls. Cya."

* * *

IN the grand family room, right after breakfast was served, the family of four sat on the maroon leather couch as the parents went through that day's plans with their children.

"What about Ichi-nii?" the ash-blonde princess turned to his father when he finished going through the simple itinerary revolving their carribean cruise.

"Well... Ichi-nii's busy with his _girlfriend_!" the king stressed the last word with a perverted eyebrow wiggle.

"Yeah, Ichi-nii's totally smitten." Karin smirked as she turned to her twin. "He forbids anyone from touching his photo frame.. the one of him and her in a bikini!"

"Bikini?? My son is moving fast! I'm so proud." the enthusiatic black haired king pretended to wipe a tear, earning a disgusted groan from his black haired daughter, while Yuzu and the queen merely laughed.

"Remember the look on his face when he got back from the arts gallery?" Yuzu said to her twin with a huge grin.

They went on to ramble to their parents about their brother's odd habits since the day he got back from the art gallery, from that very peculiar all-too-cheerful-mood to the occasional outburst of chuckles, the goofy grins and even to asking the twins about _that_... ...

"_Say, if you have a boyfriend… What gifts do you want to receive from him?" kneading the back of his neck, the orange haired prince asked his younger sisters._

"_What? We're too young to have boyfriends." Yuzu exclaimed while her twin nodded._

"_Of course you are.. I mean.. next time when you're 21." His protective brother instincts took over._

"_21? But you and Hime-nee are only 16!" Karin protested and her sister agreed._

"_W-Well… well that's different!" he stammered as a blush crept up his cheeks._

"_Yea yea... Anyway I'm pretty sure you're indirectly asking Yuzu and I what you should get for your girlfriend."_

_Bull's eye._

_That was how he ended up having to buy two extra gifts - as rewards for his beloved little helpers._

* * *

"ALRIGHT my beautiful princesses. Let's get ready for the cruise before your Ichi-nii finds out."

The said brother dressed smartly in formal attire appeared in the family room.

"Find out... Cruise? Wait… Nobody told me it was today!"

"Oh! It must have slipped our minds." the queen smiled warmly at her son while playing with Yuzu's hair.

"Kaa-san! Slipped your minds? But-" Ichigo scowled, "That's not fair!"

"You were busy with your girlfriend. My daughters will always be my girls, but you my son, are on loan." the queen laughed and the king clapped his hands at her wise and profound statement.

If Ichigo didn't known any better, he'd think his mother was jealous of his girlfriend.

"C'mon..." his tone changed as he started to act like a mama's boy that he really was.

"Let's see… Hime-chan was here yesterday for training. The day before training you went shopping. The day before shopping you brought her horse-riding. And the day before that hourse-riding you were with her at the arts exhibition. I love her cute outfit by the way, Nanao-san did a fine jo-"

"Alright. I was a little occupied. Sorry. Let me go pack now."

"Don't worry bout packing son. It's a cruise for four. And you have to stay behind to cover for us. We had to stay in Japan when you went to Bali. Now is our turn."

"Can't Ichi-nii come with us?" the ash blonde girl pouted.

"Hmmmm… I don't think so." King Isshin gave a regretful look. Then he continued in a whisper. "It's more fun when Ichi-nii's not around. Just daddy and his three favorite girls. Didn't you girls want a nephew and niece to play with?"

"Oh yes! I want a niece to play dress up with!" the ash-blonde princess exclaimed happily with a victory sign.

"And I can't wait to have a nephew - I'll teach him soccer and we can totally team up against Tou-san and Ichi-nii!" the black-haired princess nodded merrily and gave a thumbs up.

The crown prince slapped his hand on his face and gave it a rub, not believing his ears. _The silly ideas his crazy dad gives his sisters!_

"Then you'll have to let Ichi-nii spend more time with Hime-nee. Alright?" their honey haired mother smiled warmly at them.

_What? Even mom is encouraging those silly ideas! _He was only 16!

But he found his face heating up as his mind wandered off to the 'process of making' those nieces and nephews that his sisters want.

"Yes Kaa-san! Alright!" the twins exclaimed in unison. "Bye Ichi-nii. Have fun with Hime-nee!"

_It took them two seconds to decide to abandon me. _The crown prince groaned in defeat.

* * *

AFTER seeing his family off to the cruise that he was intentionally left out from, he went for a scheduled meeting over lunch. It wasn't new to him. Since a year ago, he was to get use to the royal matters in his father's absence.

Sitting in a gorgeous meeting room and listening to all the serious talk was mentally draining. It was a tiring day, but his spirits lifted up as soon as he made his way to his next appointment.

* * *

"SO, meeting the parents eh?" the voice was clearly laughing in amusement.

"It's not like that! Anyway, Ichi-kun has met Tousan and Kaasan already. He's just coming over for dinner."

"Aww, Ichi-kun? And what does he call you? I can't wait to tell Uryuu bout this." Tatsuki eagerly clutched the phone closer to her ear.

"Tatsuki-chan! You're embarrassing me..." the princess covered her flushed cheeks with her empty hand.

Her best friend continued laughing at the other end of the line.

"I wonder how he'll adapt to having a meal at a commoner's place." Orihime reminisce the delicious fancy three-course french cuisine that Chef Tessai had prepared during her first visit to the palace with her family, while licking her lips. Then she added in a soft and low tone,"Maybe I should just order some-"

"… And don't worry Hime. The fact that he wants to have dinner at your place means he doesn't mind. Just… please don't use your normal recipes."

"You mean no wasabi and chocolate sauce? But they taste good!" the princess gave a pout - still convinced that they just didn't give it a chance.

"Trust me Hime, anyway I think it's time you go prepare to cook for your _hubby_." The princess on the other end of the line protested desperately about her best friend's choice of word. "I'm sorry I can't join you. Uryuu's flying back tonight."

"It's okay, Tatsuki-chan! I'm sure you're dying to see your hubby! Goodbye."

The girls giggled before hanging the line.

* * *

_IT was raining outside when Ichigo cracked his eyes open to see something, no someone, with auburn hair in particular, lying next to him. Furrowing his eyebrows slightly, he looked up to see the blue futon of the kotatsu covering their bodies with comforting cozy warmth. Smiling as he realized where he was, he crept closer to the princess' sleeping form as he revisited the memories from the day… …_

.

.

"What are you doing here?"

With his arms crossed, the silver haired boy stood at the door entrance, staring at his much taller guest. Of course, his sister had told him about the expected guest. His parents even made him help out with the chores because of the royal guest. _Geez._

Ichigo scowled for barely two seconds but quickly wiped it off. He was in too good a mood and he wasn't going to let this little boy ruin it. The night before he had call Orihime to find out what were her plans for the day, to find out that she would be taking care of the chores and cooking dinner since her parents were busy at the convenient store. Then, he decided to invite himself over for dinner.

"Hey Toushiro!"

"It's Captain to you."

"Yeah Yeah… we're not playing basketball now… and since I'm going to be your future brother-in-law how about… Toushiro? Oei Toushiro?"

After being blatantly ignored by his little future brother-in-law, the crown prince slipped into the kitchen, where he found Orihime stirring the pot of soup stock.

The two new couple looked into each other's eyes grinning from ear to ear, as their cheeks blushed a rosy red.

"Hime, what are you making for dinner?"

"Ichi-kun! We're having oden!" She exclaimed excitedly.

Winter was the best time to have that Japanese stew. Ichigo heard about how fun it was to have oden cooked in a big pot and have everyone gathering around the table to dig in. But in his 16 years, he had never experienced it that way.

He stood behind his princess and watched over her diligently chopping the potatoes, carrot, white radish, and fish cakes into bite size. Cheering inwardly when he saw no signs of her infamous "ingredients".

"Anything I can help, Hime?"

"Oh no… you're the… the guest! Besides, the little blue men and I've got everything under control…"

_You're the crown prince! Do you even know how to cook?_

As if reading her mind, he defended. "Hey I'm not a pampered boy who only know how to be waited on, you know."

"Really?" She laughed playfully but quickly bit her lower lip when she saw him scowling.

"Well… Fine, I am that boy. But I want to learn." his scowl vanished as he chuckled.

"Okay," a smart voice in the back of her mind praying that she wouldn't be thrown to jail for making the crown prince do 'chores'.

"Can you please help me peel the shells of the eggs? That should be manageable… Oh careful, they're very hot."

When they had completed their task, the ingredients were added into the pot.

"The longer it cooks, the better the taste. By evening, the soup would be very tasty." she beamed at him, leaving him just staring at her in a daze, openly admiring her.

_Some day, she'll be the perfect mum for my kids. No! Wh-what am I thinking? Stupid… Stupid Ichigo!_

* * *

"WE'RE back!" the sexy voice of the strawberry haired woman filled the living room as the door shut closed after her husband entered.

"Welcome back."

"Hello my dear Shiroo- Oh look at that!!!"

Rangiku pointed with eyes glued to the large hamper in the living room filled with boxes of cookies, jam and tea leaves.

"The crown prince is here? Where are they?"

"He's here. They were in the kitchen. Now they're in the bedroom."

"WHAT?" the silver haired man growled as he sent glares to the direction of his innocent daughter's room.

The dad and mom crept silently to her room and pressed their ears against the door. Only to stumble as the sliding door opened the next second. Orihime's eyes widened in puzzlement as she stared at her parents, their butts on the ground.

"Hello Hime!" they helped each other up, ignoring the guest's knowing smirk "Welcome to our humble house your highness. Thank you for the gifts."

"Please don't mention it. Thanks for having me over."

"Welcome home Tousan! Kaasan! Dinner will be ready in no time!" the cheerful auburn haired princess hurried disappeared into the kitchen followed by Rangiku.

Then the silver-haired father and son duo started to set up the kotatsu in the living room. The crown prince stood watching with his hands in his pocket, he offered to help but was kindly refused. He watched the duo lay out the dark blue quilt over the table and turned on the electric kotatsu. As it was already evening, the temperature fell a notch. The heated electrical blue quilt over their table was the perfect tool.

Not long later, the ladies appeared from the kitchen with a tray of five bowls of hot steaming rice, and a large pot of Oden. They took their seats around the heated up kotatsu once the table was neatly layed-out with their dinner and cutleries, which Ichigo can't help noticing, were just a plain set of black and white colored bowl, spoon and chopsticks, unlike the full dining set of fine china he'd use back in the palace.

"Itadakimas!"

Seated between his girlfriend and Toushiro, Ichigo watched as the family of four excitedly reached their chopsticks and spoons into the oden pot. He observed in amusement as his girlfriend had a chopstick fight with her little brother across the table. While the grinning father of the house was being served by his wife._ 'Say Ahh'... 'That's your favourite Kaa-san, there'... 'Thanks my child,'... 'Have it my dear'... 'No, you have it'... 'I want the tamago!'... 'Me too!'_

A fuzzy feeling mixed with emptiness filled his empty stomach. Watching the family without table manners that he'd known while genuinely enjoying themselves and taking care of each other, sharing a joyous meal, it all felt awkward and foreign to him, yet it was not unwelcomed. Perhaps, he too, craved for such attention. It was not that he had lack of attention, being the crown prince he had been well served and always the centre of attention. But this - this simple gesture of love and care was different.

"Is something wrong?" the sweet voice fill with concern drew his attention to the princess beside him. He shook his head and gave her an assuring smile, inwardly scolding himself for making her worry over nothing.

Slowly, she blowed on her scoop of diced vegetables and lifted her shy eyes to his curious ones. "Ahh-"

Before he could mutter a respond, a delightful taste of sweetness swam over his tongue and into his throat, then he started chewing on the potatoes and carrots that were filled with the rich essence of the stew. Surpise was written all over his flushed face. It might be winter, but he had never felt hotter than he was at this moment.

"Like it?"

Smiling as she watched her pink-cheeks-boyfriend nodded with the spoon still stuck in his mouth, pleased that he seemed to enjoy her gesture. Gently pulling the spoon out, she turned to her own meal to hide her own creeping blush, ignoring her mother who was _cheering _proudly.

"Try this, it's good." the crown prince was more surprised when the silver haired boy placed a generous slice of fishcake in his bowl.

"T-thanks, Toushiro"

"Tcch, it's Captain to you."

"Aye Aye, Captain."

The party of five laughed merrily as they indulged in the warm meal in cosy comfort despite the weather outside.

"Ichi-kun, would you like more?" the princess scooped some tofu from the rapidly diminishing stew.

This time, he leaned closer to her and parted his mouth, "Ahh?"

Yes, this simple gesture of love and care was different, but he was certainly getting used to it.

* * *

THE princess was lightly holding on to the pendant, as she laid sideways on the ground. The heart-shaped pendant in her palm connected to a fine chain made of white gold, the first gift she received from her boyfriend earlier that day.

Ichigo was interrupted from mooning over his princess's peaceful sleeping face as he caught sight of a lightning from window, which gave him time to anticipate the loud thunder that followed. The princess lying next to him was however startled by the noise as her body jerked slightly. As if on cue, Ichigo placed his arm around her, letting it rest on her back protectively. Closing his eyes, his hand mindlessly moved up and down her back, causing the princess to crack her eyes gently open.

"Stupid rain," he muttered.

"You don't like the rain, Ichi-kun?" she was wide awake as she lifted her gaze to her company.

"No, but..." his scowl turned into a cheek smile as he lowered his voice "If not for the rain as an excuse, your dad would never let me stay over tonight." She blushed at his teasing statement, noticing that his arm on her back continue to linger and did not seem to want to leave.

"Without the rain, heaven and earth will never join together. I wonder if I were the rain, would I be able to join the hearts of two together." she saw his eyes widened and quickly laughed if off, "It's just a poem I attempted to write, I know it's sil-"

Her voice trailed off when he pulled her closer to his form and pressed a long hard kiss on her forehead.

"No, it's not.. I think it's beautiful." and he meant it. It was as beautiful as the girl in his arms, inside and outside.

_Damn, I love this girl._

* * *

IN the first class lounge, Uryuu flipped the news paper feature royal couple as the stewardass served him drinks.

His lips tugged upwards as he saw the photo spread of a familiar setting. Sunset by the beach, where two an orange haired boy wore a black shirt and grey Bermudas and an auburn haired girl wore a long black and white floral dress, a pink frangipani behind her ear... Kissing. _Keigo was the only one snapping away with his camera in Bali... Did that idiot s-? _His thoughts were interrupted by a loud school girl voice.

"I bet this is just the paparazzi spicing things up!"

Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw the person holding up the same news paper as he. Smirking as he thought to himself..._ No way, he was at Bali with the royal couple in the newspaper limelight. He knew they were doing more than pretending at that time._

"For all you know, they're just putting up a show." Uryuu froze but he smiled at while recalling what his girlfriend had announced to him over the phone before his flight. Ichigo has it in him after all.

"Hn. I don't think so." he announced aloud, but not bothering to turn to girl sitting across the other aisle.

He wasn't expecting any response. But he heard the sound of newspapers closed and tossed to the side and the girl turned to face him.

"Well, this so-called-princess only appeared not too long ago. Who knows if she's a phony or-"

Clearing his throat, he calmly closed the paper and turned to face the girl beside him.

"I assure you Ishida Hospitals won't make such a blunder."

.

.

_You?_

.

.

"Oh! It's you!"

"You're the model from the fashion show right?"

"Yeah, and you're one of the designers..." her eyes widened as she recalled his name.

"I'm Uryuu Ishida." he slightly lifted his glasses.

"The Uryuu Ishida? WOW! Your mother is one of the most famous fashion designer in Paris, I'm such a fan! And by Ishida you mean, largest-hospital-in-Japan-Ishida?"

The guy in spectacles nodded humbly.

Laughing as she remembered her comment not too long ago, then quickly added "Oh I had no intention of doubting Ishida Hospital in their field of work. No offence!"

"None taken. Fancy meeting you again, uh..." Uryuu smiled politely.

"What a small world!" she extended her right hand across the aisle to him.

"I'm Senna Aizen. You can call me Nana."

.

.

.

.

_End._

_Love,_

_Blitch out on 01.08.09_

* * *

Thank you everyone, and I mean everyone of you, for sticking with me on this fic.

I hope this hasn't disappointed you in any way. I write for the love of Ichihime and I'd be grateful if you will continue to read and review.

To vote for this to win the Most Drama Ichihime Awards, simply go to the poll at hikari-hime01's profile page by 31 Aug 09 =)

I think the casts of "Hime Hour" deserves a break for now.

Hope this chapter satisfied you while it goes on hiatus for god-knows-how-long. But I'll ever abandon my fics so don't worry there.

My next update is for "We Could Be Heroes II - Heroes Come Back."

Look out for it! I hope you will please support that fic in this absence.

If you're looking something that's completed and do not wana suffer with cliffys... check out "Le Hollow de L'Opera." I thank the amazing **Rairakku Hana** for reviewing!


	16. Chapter 16

I'm back!

Sorry bout the re-uploading, I uploaded the wrong file but this is uber long, bear with me!

I had a blast at Halloween, hope you pears had a great Halloweekend too!

Haven't forgotten the fic, have you? cos there are alot of reference to previous chapters! Please enjoy these next few updates as much as I had fun writing them:)

* * *

_Previously on Hime Hour_

_"Without the rain, heaven and earth will never join together. I wonder if I were the rain, would I be able to join the hearts of two together." The princess saw his eyes widened and quickly laughed if off, "It's just a poem I attempted to write, I know it's sil-"_

_"No, it's not.. I think it's beautiful!" and he meant it. It was as beautiful as the girl in his arms, inside and outside._

_._

"_What a small world!" she extended her right hand across the aisle to him._

_"I'm Senna Aizen. You can call me Nana."_

.

**Hime Hour **

**Chapter 16**

THE buxom purple haired woman stepped out of the bathroom with nothing but a towel wrapped around her. She found her currently on-the-line-husband sitting on the bed, back facing her.

_He should notice me anytime now._

She wasn't eavesdropping. She was merely waiting for him to finish.

_Wait! Did he just say 'Reservations'?_

Much to her annoyance, the blonde continued the conversation in his fake-cheerful manner for another five minutes before cutting the line.

_Hmph, five bloody minutes!_

"Ne, Kisuke… You didn't just r-?"

The handsome blonde turned face to his wife and chuckled from behind his fan.

"You didn't suggest _that_ place to him, did you??" the woman folded her arms beneath her chest, immediately drawing him nearer.

"As his experience sensei, I am responsible in imparting my knowledge!" he chuckled again.

"You mean your pervert knowledge?" this time, she couldn't help but grin when he wrapped his arms around her.

Sighing, she leaned on his muscled chest.

"I'm glad for them that they're in love." She whispered "Imagine how horrible it'd be to be in an arranged marriage to a stranger who you don't love, nor loves you back."

He caressed her left cheek with his thumb while his other hand gently rubbed her back.

"That's right. A marriage is not a play thing. It's a sacred and beautiful union that both parties should be committed to, no matter how tough the going gets. Fairy tales don't exist, temptation is everywhere."

"But once you're married, you made that decision to be faithful and loyal to that one person – forever."

"Forever."

Lifting her head, she gave him a smile before leaning in to kiss him.

"Now, what say we practice my _knowledge_ Yoru-chan?" he whispered to her neck before sealing his lips to her skin.

With a quick tug, her towel was thrown to the grown, leaving her standing gloriously before his loving eyes.

"You're incorrigible!... But I have to admit, _that_ place had the most comfortable king sized beds!"

* * *

THE orange haired crown prince was clueless as he roamed the unfamiliar yet exciting streets. Curious hazel eyes staring from the rows of crowded shop houses decorated in Christmas themes, to the sellers and shoppers dressed in winter clothes. He can't stop the small upward tug in his lips as he followed his girlfriend on their Christmas shopping trip.

Between browsing the shops they had stopped by the various food stalls on the streets to fill their stomachs, where Orihime introduced him to the stall that served her favorite yakitori and takoyaki. To her delight, he said it was the most delicious he's ever tasted too.

After walking for hours, when they finally had their 'mission accomplished'*, they rewarded themselves with **macha and red bean ice cream in a small cozy dessert cafe.

Since it was their first Christmas as a couple, they had decided to share presents for their close friends, both his and her families, as well as the wacky couple whom they called teachers.

It turned out to be quite an eventful day…

After all, they started the day with their first lover's tiff.

_._

_Her eyes widened when he mentioned a famous exclusive mall that contained only the best of designer stores; catering for men and women of all ages -from clothing and accessories to household decorative like vases and paintings, and shiny objects from crystals to wine glasses. _

_The perfect place where they could get everyone's gift. _

_But…_

_His eyes widened when she said she would accompany him to buy his gifts there if he wanted; since she couldn't afford such extravagant gift, she would get hers separately at a more common mall, or the market, or even hand-make them at home._

_She said it was the thought that counts._

_He said it was no point buying cheap gifts that no one would use. It would just be a collectable… of dust. Besides, she was already busy with palace training and helping her dad at the grocer's._

_She argued that cheap doesn't mean it's not good. Besides, it was about getting a gift that suits that person and know that person will use – not getting the gift just because it's cheap._

_He argued that the point of this shopping trip, was so that they could give gifts as a couple. And since he could afford it, he'll pay full price to buy proper and better gifts. _

_She retorted that designer goods doesn't make it proper and better, it just means a premium is charged for the advertising and marketing cost the company has spent._

_He retorted that… that… Well his klutzy princess did make some kind of sense. _

_Next, she proclaimed that the best things in world are free, she was sure they could get decent gifts that are inexpensive._

_._

"Come look Ichi-kun! Look!"

She stood outside a cottage-looking patisserie, hands and face pressed on the glass window. He stood behind her and looked into the window where they could see a huge cake cabinet with rows of heavenly looking mini shortcakes, covered in delightful fresh whipped cream, topped with strawberries and each cake decorated differently with various chocolate icons from Santa to the Snowman to Christmas trees.

"Ah, those? We receive more than a few in the palace each year."

"Wow, really? We have to order in advance 'cos they're so popular! …And so expensive too! But don't they look amazing?"

"It's just Japanese Christmas Cake, Hime."

"Uh huh.. but I really love Ichigo!" declared the girl whose face was still glued to the window.

"Really?" folding his arms, he said smugly.

His following chuckles grabbed her attention.

Whirling her dark pink face around to him, her index finger pointed at the window for emphasis.

"A-ano.. what I meant was.. I-chi-go… the fruit.. strawberries!"

Shaking his head, he intertwined his hand with hers and tugged her forward.

"Come on! Let's see if we can order one for tomorrow."

"Huh?"

"Didn't you say you don't wanna go to Chad's place empty handed?"

She replied him with a beaming smile and an excited nod before following his lead into the patisserie.

As he stared at her beautiful face with that beaming smile, he can't help agreeing with her voice that resurged in his mind.

"_The best things in world are free."_

* * *

POSTERS of famous musicians covered the walls of the stylish lounge, a glass cupboard decorated with guitars of all types from classical to electrical, where a party of six laze about on the red velvet couches.

They just had the best meal of nachos, quesadillas and fajitas specially cooked by Chad's Mexican girlfriend; followed by the heavenly Christmas Shortcake, courtesy of the royal couple.

"Thanks for having us over Chad."

A thumb went up.

"You're a wonderful cook Mya! Gahh, I'm so full!" Orihime rubbed her belly sheepishly.

"Thanks, I'm glad you enjoyed it. I'm glad we were able to have the Japanese Strawberry Shortcake before returning to Mexico for Christmas!"

"Well, Hime loves her strawberries, doesn't she?" the princess blushed at her best friend's teasing while the crown prince had an arrogant grin plastered on his face.

"It's the best time in the year for everyone to get together and enjoy good food and good company in the spirit of this festive season." Uryuu placed an arm around his sassy girlfriend's shoulder as she snuggled closer.

"Yeah, don't we all love Christmas?" Tatsuki winked to her best friend, who nodded merrily in reply.

"Yeah, but a lot of us don't understand the true meaning of Christmas, it's been commercialized by savvy business entrepreneurs as a profit making season, where everyone has a valid reason to go shopping for themselves and their loved ones."

"Christians from all over the world celebrate Christ's birthday for He had saved the world, it's a time to reconcile with loved ones, let bygones be bygones, and be reminded of the true spirit of sharing and giving… and most importantly - Faith, Hope and Love."

"Wow! Amazing!" Orihime clapped her hands together as she listened attentively to the four eyed friend explain the true meaning of Christmas.

"Where did you learn all this?"

"He picked up this knowledge during his trip to Paris while visiting the famous churches." Tatsuki replied.

"The good side is that it helps boost the economy! And everyone love presents!" Uryuu said in his smart-ass-all-knowing-tone, "Speaking of which, I've got something for everyone from Paris."

The girls squealed as Uryuu reached behind the couch to grab metallic white paper bags for each of the girls, and black metallic paper bags for the two boys.

The boys received leather gloves, Ichigo's in dark brown and Chad's in black.

"Cool." The owner of the house gave Uryuu a pat on the back.

"Thanks man." The crown prince smiled appreciatively, until he froze at the sight of his girlfriend holding up a small piece of fabric.

_AAH what do you call those... Err… Small piece of lacy fabric that would cover so little of her sweet luscious body... Gahh, he really shouldn't be thinking of her like that! She was his girlfriend and fiancé and she would be treated with respect... Yes, he'll respect her as she lies beneath him, his hands eagerly removin- No, WAIT A MINUTE!_

"What the hell is that?" Ichigo scowled.

"It's called lingerie, Kurosaki." Uryuu always uses his last name when he was 'educating' him.

No doubt Ichigo was annoyed.

"I love it!" Mya waved her light shimmer beige number that goes well with her dark skin tone.

"Thank you baby!" Tatsuki leaned over and gave her boyfriend a quick peck.

"Ah, it's a pretty pink." The princess gave a small smile while kneading the back of her head unsurely. "Heh, Heh."

Ichigo's scowl faded into a smile of relief. His Hime was just so _her_.

"Too bad Renji and Rukia can't make it. This looks more like her size don't you guys think?"

Five heads turned to the princess.

One sighed;

One stared;

One snickered;

One sweat-dropped;

One was clearly, offended.

Did the ditzy auburn head even know that it was meant to be small and cover as little as possible?!

* * *

ON the floral sofa outside the private function room where a formal dinner was being held, sat a red haired and a raven haired.

Impatiently tugging his maroon bow tie, he breathed out in an irritated manner.

"What an uptight dinner! Waste of time!"

"Shh, you don't want them to hear you!"

"Don't worry, they won't. Those guests are clearly pretentious! …And your brother-in-law has a stick in his ass or something!"

"Nii-sama is… j-just…"

"He is bias."

_._

_In the ladies'…_

_Rukia was reapplying her lipstick when a girl stood beside her, powdering her nose._

"_Was that your boyfriend?"_

"…_Hai." _

"_It's funny… I thought you were an item with Ichigo."_

"_Wh-what?" the raven haired didn't mean to sound as shocked as she had, so she graciously laughed it off, "Of course not, we're just very close friends."_

"_Really… What a shame! You guys would have looked good together." _

_A distant look appeared on raven eyes for a split second but she quickly surpressed those thoughts as they returned to the private function room._

_What if?_

.

Closing her eyes at the memory, she inhaled a deep breath while he continued complaining about his displeasure about the dinner.

"Well, if you didn't spill the wine, talk that loud and acted like a kid, maybe Nii-sama wouldn't be!"

The red head shot her a look of shock with a tint of hurt, causing her immediate regret.

"Renji, I'm sorry… I didn't mea-"

"Mean what Rukia? Mean that you're embarrassed by me? Nothing that I do can ever be enough! Sorry to burst yours and your family's bubble but the last time I check, I wasn't the crown prince, and I still am not one now."

Not looking back, he left.

* * *

THE party of six watched a romantic comedy after their Christmas exchange, where the princess had made them promise not to open the gifts till Boxing Day which was about a week away.

"Oh no! It's almost midnight!"

"Nobody sleeps that early on a sleepover Orihime. How about a round of monopoly?" Chad's girlfriend suggested.

"A SLEEPOVER? Oh no... I forgot… My parents don't know. I didn't bring extra clothes. Sorry but I should go-"

"Don't worry," Tatsuki reached for her handphone and did a quick dial.

"Inoue-san! It's Tatsuki. Hai... We're doing a sleepover at Chad's house. We'll be back by tomorrow noon... Oh it's a group of us, there're boys and girls... and adults at home."

_Adults?_

The group glanced at each other, then at the butler and the maid who walked pass the living room, notifying the master of the house that the two guest rooms were ready before they excused themselves.

_Oh, yeah right, adults._

"Don't worry! She's safe with me." Tatsuki passed her phone to the princess, who clutched it tightly to her ears.

"Kaa-san? I'm sorry it slipped my mind… Alright… I will…. Say goodnight to everyone! Muackzzz too!"

After a round of monopoly they retired to bed.

"Good night Ichi-kun." Orihime gently peck him on the cheek before joining hands with her best friend, heading towards their room.

"You're not thinking of sleeping with Tatsuki and Uryuu, are you?"

"Yes, I'm sleeping with Tatsuki and what? No.. Uryuu is sleeping with you."

"No way!" the crown prince cried desperately.

"No thank you!" Uryuu stepped past them and entered the room before the princess protested.

"Good night Hime. You can wear your new nightgown." Tatsuki winked before closing the door behind her.

* * *

IT was different from the night they were in Renji's arts studio. It was different from the night they were in her living room. This was a romantic vintage styled bedroom with a queen sized bed that looked very inviting.

With faces flustered red, they stared at the bed, not sure of the next fool-proof step to take.

The hot pink lingerie fitted her like a second skin. It accentuated her bust, showing off the fullness of her creamy cleavage, the half silk, half laced fabric were clearly see-through. A sense of possessiveness swept through him when he saw his necklace lying right between the swell of her breasts.

_Uryuu, you're a genius!_

_No! Bad Ichigo. Remember what happened in Bali? _

_Keep your hands off her._

Both blushing, she followed his lead to lie on the bed facing the ceiling as the room was filled with awkward silence.

"…Ichi?"

"…Hime?"

She slowly turned to see that he was propped on one elbow, facing her. Somehow she knew what he wanted, for she felt it too. She was attracted to him, both emotionally and physically. She was curious about his body too, and the way he stared at her with hooded eyes made her feel an unfamiliar heat pooling at a certain private area.

It just happened.

They kissed.

Her hands went under his shirt, roaming his smooth tight muscled back. His arms slipped under her nightgown, caressing her back and her sides.

He kissed her jaw line, her nose, her neck, alternating his kisses with suckling and nibbling as he moved to her collarbone then to the exposed swell of her generous mounds. Then he rolled above her body and sank into her plush embrace.

They continued kissing... exploring each other, he sucked on her tongue, eliciting a moan from her. She returned the favour and smiled against his lips when a moan escaped him. They continued tasting each other, memorizing each other's taste.

When she arched into him, she felt him - there. Stormy hazel eyes met cloudy grey ones, but there wasn't uneasy tension or embarrassment like the first time. He experimentally lowered his hips and rocked upwards and a gasp escaped her. As he set a rhythmic pace, electric feeling swept through them as their centers were pressed together so intimately.

She made small sweet noises that almost pushed him off the edge, it took his all to refrain from pounding into her. Biting her lower lip, it took her all to refrain from moving her hips with him. Their heartbeats frantic, their panting breathless.

But he immediately stopped when he sensed her tugging his hair and pushing back. Their gazes filled with passion and curiosity but also loving understanding, with an unspoken agreement that they have to stop before things got too far.

"Let's take one step at a time my Hime,"

"Yes, Ichi" she nodded. "Thank you."

Lifting his weight off her, he laid on the bed, drawing her body to his, her arms across his torso. Tenderly sweeping the bangs off her face, he pressed a kiss onto her forehead.

They soon drifted off to dreamland in each other's warmth.

* * *

TWO days later, the two couples arrived at Rukia's place for tea after sending Chad and his girlfriend off to the airport.

"Where's Renji?"

"Uh, he's busy at the arts studio." Rukia didn't want to tell the happy couples that she had a stupid fight with Renji two days ago and he still had not call her. _Baka!_

"Well, here's your gift. Merry Christmas Rukia!"

They proceeded to exchange gifts, keeping Renji's aside, with Orihime still insisting that they do not open them until Boxing day.

"Hello everyone!"

"You? What are you doing here?"

Surprised, Tatsuki shot her boyfriend a look that meant _'you know her?'_

"Hello Uryuu! I wanted to drop Rukia the invitation card and she invited me to tea!" the slender beauty retrieved a fancy envelope from her handbag and handed it to Rukia.

"Little Nana??"

"Hey Ichigo! I miss you!!" she leaped to the crown prince's side.

"How do you know Rukia and Uryuu?" the crown prince was surprised, but happy to see his friend.

"Well it's a long story!" she winked at Rukia and smiled at Uryuu. "Did you guys receive the invite to the new year's eve party?" her eyes darted from Ichigo to Uryuu and back to the orange head.

They both shook their heads.

"If you had them delivered this morning, we were probably on our way to the airport. But thanks Senna." Uryuu bowed slightly.

"Yeah, thanks Little Nana, I'll bring Hime with me." Ichigo gave a quick glance at the princess who nodded her acknowledgement.

"I'm not little anymore," she leaned closer and whispered to his ears, her actions shocked him but he didn't show it.

Clearing his throat he turned to introduce his fiancé, followed by Uryuu introducing his sassy girlfriend.

For the first time Senna took a proper glance at the girls, even smiling brightly to them as they exchanged pleasantries.

The feisty violet haired beauty noticed the royal couple dressed in matching maroon scarf around their necks, which she somehow glared in distaste. She had trouble pin-pointing the designer, then she realized victoriously, that it's definitely not a designer scarf.

The princess was too happy to make a new friend, especially a friend of Ichigo's. But Tatsuki was far from happy. She didn't want to be judgmental before getting to know this girl and she certainly was not the jealous type, but there was something about the girl that put her on guard.

It wasn't like Senna didn't see them when she entered the room, she merely acted like she didn't see them. It was as if they were invisible, deliberately keeping her attention on Rukia and their boyfriends, to make the girls feel – left out. That's what snobs usually do but at the same time she appeared to be friendly and welcoming.

"WOW!"

Ichigo and Orihime exchanged clueless glances at the slender girl's shocked look.

"You two look like brothers and sisters!!" smiling like the sun when she said that.

_Tatsuki now firmly believes in woman's intuition as her best friend often declares._

"I think you meant they look compatible, like husband and wife." The four-eye's girlfriend snapped.

The princess' eyes widened and felt sick in her stomach, but thanked her stars for her best friend's quick save.

Ignoring the karate champion, the laughing red eyed girl continued.

"Oh but wait, you two are related, like cousins right?"

"Eh… Ano.. I.." Orihime began to stutter, waving her hands frantically.

"We're second cousins, so it's _very_ distant relative." Ichigo completed the sentence for his fiancé.

"I see. That's a relief then." her tone carried her indirect implication.

Time flew pass quickly as they enjoyed tea and fruit mince pies. It was evening when they prepared to leave. Tatsuki went to the restroom, Uryuu stretched his legs in the patio, while Orihime insisted on helping the maid carry the dishes to the kitchen when no one was looking.

"Ichigo! Guess what?"

"Hmm?" he turned to the violet haired who stood right next to him, pointing to the ceiling.

"We're under the mistletoe."

.

.

.

.

_End._

_Love,_

_Blitch out_

Macha Red Bean Ice Cream for my lovely reviewers :- **bloodyrose1294. Angelicatt. Fostersb. Babiip. xXsnowfeltXx. x3Sn0w. Enelya87. ~AP. Yanaril. Aki6. NaruHinaFanboy. Twi-Hoster girl. Princess-myu. Emuri. Bleachbabe03. Bullet2tm. mickiressa. Zodious. EnternalFireWithin007. Sweet Yet Painful. Shinouin. Innocence of a rose. & Wolfy-chan08.**

** For the benefit of those not in touch with jap/asian culture or frequent jap restaurants like my-piggy-self… macha (green tea) red bean ice cream is a real jap dessert and it's yummilicious.. *happy sigh*.. don't get them mixed up with Hime's funky recipes!

* Everybody please give me ideas and decide what were the gifts Ichihime had bought for their friends/families!! I'll pick the best gift ideas from you!!!

To Kiss or Not to kiss? That is the question!


	17. Chapter 17

Specially dedicating this to **Yanaril**, **mickiressa** and **BlackRose** for contributing helpful gift ideas!

Thank you my wonderful reviewers:_ K. Enelya87. EnternalFireWithin007. alice_hattercandy. bloodyrose1294. hikari-hime01. Euphy Azula. Yanaril. Princess-myu. Bullet2tm. mickiressa. Emuri. BlackRoseInc. Babiip. NiNjA oF tHe NiGhT27. Raye Lynne. Angelicatt. PainAndNumb._

* * *

Hime Hour

Chapter 17

"THAT dinner went well, didn't it?" the pretty black haired girl dressed in a long expensive gown remarked as she brought her boss a cup of tea. "I believe we have convinced them to co-operate."

"Indeed," he smiled handsomely, "Can you ensure that Nana has what she needs for the party since we will be away?"

"Hai Aizen-sama," the slender girl's face slightly tainted pink at the thought of traveling with her handsome boss to New York over new year's.

It was of business nature, but not work since it was to attend a wedding of a very important business partner of Aizen's. All these years she was his stand-in date whom he brought along to various functions. It was quite normal as a secretary and personal assistant's role, but she had also developed an infatuation over her boss.

And the fact that they would be staying in the same hotel, in the same suite, wasn't helping her get over him.

* * *

DRESSED in a stylish black-boyfriend-blazer over a chic dark red dress, Tatsuki shouldn't be as nervous as she was, sitting on the same table as her boyfriend, and her boyfriend's dad, as they had a champagne brunch on this Christmas eve.

Although the famous doctor seemed cold and aloof on the surface, they were able to hit it off well, engaging in deep conversations and occasional cracks. The older Ishida seemed to respect the bold and beautiful karate champion.

After their meal, Ishida senior excused himself. Normally, when left to their own devices, they would head straight to Uryuu's room for a heavy make out session. But today, she avoided his longing touch and ignored his demanding gaze as they stood awkwardly in his room.

He had an idea what this was about.

"So… …. Where's _her_ invitation card?"

And he was right.

Walking over to his study table, he opened the drawer and retrieved a fancy envelop for her. Opening the letter, she glanced at the card casually, showing her lack of interest.

_The cold shoulder treatment started since the day they met at Rukia's house. Tatsuki had a bad feeling about the red eyed girl. She remembered the condescending look on her arrogant face when it happened._

_Tatsuki left the bathroom and spotted Orihime leaving the kitchen. The auburn haired princess tugged her best friend's arm and proceeded to look for their boyfriends. Until they heard the new girl's voice as they stepped back into the lounge._

"_What do you mean you can't?"_

_The feisty girl didn't get any reply as she stared at the crown prince. But the two of them whirled their heads around, abit too quickly when they heard the tomboy's voice._

"_Can't what, Ichigo?_

"_Uhm…" the orange head scowled and darted his eyes everywhere to avoid eye contact._

"O_h.. I was... I was asking Ichi if we could all go hang out together on Christmas eve."_

_Ichi?!_

"_Well I'm afraid not." Tatsuki smirked and turned to her best friend "You lovebirds are going away on eve, right?"_

"_Oh r-right… Tatsuki-chan." The princess blushed a crimson red as did her boyfriend._

_The part-time model lifted her brows and turned to the crown prince._

"_Where are you heading Ichi?"_

_Kneading the back of his neck nervously, he managed to utter. "Uh, The Espada."_

_Red eyes widened as saucers for a split second, but a smirk soon replaced her shock as she turned to stare at the princess._

"_You mean __the__ resort?"_

_It left Tatsuki and Orihime wondering what was the reason behind the way Senna rolled her eyes as she turned away._

_Later that day, the sassy karate champion's boyfriend revealed to her about how they had met each other on the airplane and the conversation they had; which had her sense of protectiveness over her best friend all but doubled. _

"Baby, we don't have to go if you don't want to,"

The tone is the four-eyed's voice made her lift her eyes to meet his. Then, she realized she had unfairly vented her frustration on her boyfriend.

He was surprised when she took his hand in hers.

"It doesn't matter where we ago, as long as we're together." She gave him a sweet soft smile, sweet wasn't her department, but the tomboy reserved it for her love.

Smiling back, he pulled her into a hug.

"Besides, I need to look out for Hime."

When she felt his body tensed, she lifted her eyes to him.

"I'm starting to feel jealous of your best friend." He pushed the glasses upwards with his index finger.

"Oh, you should be." Said girlfriend patted his shoulder.

Then, she laughed at his knowing smirk as he cupped her face. A shiny object on his wrist caught her attention instantly.

"Oi, didn't Orihime say we can't open this till Boxing day?" the sassy girl pointed to his new watch.

"Well that's two days away. She won't know.." Uryuu tried to give an excuse but realization dawned upon him "…and I suppose you know it's a gift from them because…"

Grinning widely, she pushed the sleeves of her blazer back and waved her new sporty watch that was the exact same matching blue and silver design as his.

"Come here," she cupped his face.

He chuckled as she pulled him by the collar to meet her hungry lips.

* * *

THE family of three gathered around their kotatsu in the living room table for warmth.

"It's so boring whenever one of the kids is not around!" the beautiful blonde messed with her son's silver spikes, receiving a grumble from the boy.

"It would be much better if both of them are not around," the father complained as he gave a cheeky grin to his buxom wife.

"Gee, thanks Tou-san!" Toushiro rolled his eyes before he was crushed into a hug by his mother.

"Now now, you know Tou-san didn't mean it, right?" Releasing her son, she clapped her hands together with a beaming smile on her face. "Oh I know, let's open the gifts our Hime and her hubby bought for us!"

"HE IS NOT HIME'S HUBBY!" both the father and son shouted in unison.

Ignoring them, the buxom woman scooted out of the kotatsu and hurried back with the three boxes of gifts in her arms.

"Didn't Nee-chan say we can't open it till Boxing day?"

"Well, she's not here now, is she?" the father flashed his closed eyed smile as he opened his.

Tearing the gift wrappers off the box, Gin's box revealed a fine Japanese tea set while Rangiku's box revealed a brand new cutlery set. From his few visits, Ichigo had noticed they only had one set of such kitchenware that was quite old. His fiancé thought it was a great suggestion as they stepped into a warehouse having Christmas sale, before picking something that was practical and useable with fashionable design and trendy colors that suit their home.

"Besides she won't be back till Christmas."

"But it's still before boxing day!"

"The point is, your absentminded sister won't remember!"

The proud parents continued admiring their gifts.

"Woah! Limited edition!" with wide eyes, Toushiro delicately and cautiously flipped the pages of the collector's book on dragons.

"Aww that's nice!" his mum cooed as she looked over the junior silver head's shoulder. "But I thought Nee-chan said we can't open it till Boxing day?"

Ignoring his mother's attempt at imitating his voice along with his father's evil chuckles, he frowned.

"She won't remember a thing. Plus we'll be busy interrogating her about that resort!"

"Whatever." The boy continued to read his new book, until a loud slam on the table started him.

"What were we thinking? Saying yes to that request!" the protective father growled.

"You're worrying for nothing old man."

"Yeah, they're just spending a full day and night together… in a room…"

"What if?"

.

_"Ichi-kun, what are you doing?"_

_"Hime, I'm want you!"_

_"But I'm a good girl..."_

_"Don't you like babies? Orange and auburn haired ones?"_

"_Babies? That would be so cute!"_

"_But you have to take off your clothes."_

"_Alright Ichi-kun!"_

.

"NO WAY!!" Toushiro's eyebrows raised as both his parents stood up with clenched fists.

"Gimme the phone Ran!"

"Hai!"

"That bastard is not taking our daughter anywhere!"

* * *

"ARHH CHOOOO!"

Shoving his handphone into his back pocket, grateful that he finally convinced his future-dad-in-law over the phone that he'd take good care of his precious daughter and not touch a strand of her hair… he turned to side as another loud sneeze escaped him. Instantly, a tissue appeared in front of him, held by his concerned girlfriend giving him a sweet smile.

_Damn he loved to see her smile. _

The orange haired was really excited that he could finally spent time alone with his beautiful princess again. And it was a special day, spending their first Christmas eve together.

Feeling his face heated up as a mental image of their bodies together on a bed flashed in his mind, he quickly shook his thoughts away. He promised himself that he wasn't going to be lustful teenage boy who can't control his hormones. He would respect her and show her some love. Not that he told her parents his plan…. although maybe he lied about not touching a strand of her hair.

Orihime thought about the resort.. Surely Ichigo wasn't bringing her some dodgy love hotel… She shouldn't doubt her boyfriend like that. Pushing away the memory of Senna's mocking tone and demeaning glances at Rukia's house when she found out they were going to The Espada. Tatsuki suggested that Senna could just be jealous. But why would _she_ be jealous?

All her concerned disappeared when the private jet landed in a breathtaking scene. The Espada was a pure white building that seemed like a snow castle. It was completely out of this world, a beautiful winter wonderland, which she had only ever seen on television or in magazines.

Grey eyes blinked with childlike excitement as the crown prince led her through the resort's grand lobby, where a big fountain stood in the centre. They checked-in and headed towards the garden, where many separate units of villas stood beyond the flowers and trees.

Locating their private unit number 167, the royal couple was pleased to enter the gorgeous house in contemporary interior. A modern fireplace, cool high-fii audio set, and a large flat screen HD TV filled the walls of the black and white lounge, with striped-print sofa. Next to the dining table was a mini bar top counter and fridge. On the other side of the kitchenette was a pearl white louver door that led to a huge bedroom which had an attached bathroom with in built Jacuzzi in the hot-tub.

Pushing aside the curtains, Orihime opened the glass windows for fresh cool breeze as she admired the glorious snow mountain from a distance. A small gasp escaped her when a pair of strong arms encircled her waist from behind. She leaned against him, enjoying the warmth.

Then she felt his hands on her shoulders, beginning a pattern as he started to massage her.

"Ichi-kun?"

"Let me pamper you, Hime,"

He whispered behind her ear, his hot breath tickling her, sending waves of pleasurable sensation right down to her lower abdomen. She closed her eyes and relaxed under his magical fingers as he rubbed her sensually.

Grey eyes shot wide opened when a traitorous moan escaped her lips.

"I-I'm s-sorry!"

Hiding his grin, he placed his cheek to hers. "It's alright… I think it's hot."

Whirling around abruptly to stare at him, her eyebrows furrowed as she saw the arrogant amusement and… lustful desire?... in his amber orbs.

Framing her face, he was about to kiss her when the bell rang.

Quickly sneaking away from his grasp as he muttered a curse, she found the maid at the door with a tray of hot chocolate fondue platter and some light snacks for them.

* * *

THE rest of the afternoon was spent by the fireplace, feeding each other warm chocolate coated bread sticks, cookies and sliced fruits from strawberries to kiwi to banana.

Ichigo smiled as he observed her rambling on from the dream about aliens to how perfect their fondue would be if they could add in some wasabi. She was so caught up with sharing her wasabi recipe that she didn't notice him fidgeting and stretching, until he presented her with a small white rectangular box.

"Go on, open it." he urged, relief when she didn't protest by reminding him it wasn't boxing day yet.

The princess couldn't hide her excitement as she carefully unveiled the gift.

"Wow. Tsugoi!" large grey pools blinked in wonder as they stared at the white chic 'IT' phone that matched his black one.

He never knew a simple gesture in giving a gift and making someone smile would make him feel such great sense of achievement and satisfaction; especially when that someone smiling was her. But his brows furrowed in confusion as the princess stretched both her hands out and handed the gift back to him.

"It's too expensive… I can't ac-"

"Hime." The way he said her name was a warning, a command, which made her lift her eyes to his.

"I want you to have it." this time, his voice was soft and sincere, his eyes gentle and assuring.

"B-but… I gave you a handmade scarf!" she sighed.

"Yeah, I know," the crown prince smirked.

But it was a smirk of pride as he touched the maroon knitted fabric around his neck. His hand tracing the material, to the end where there were two small black initials at the corner of the scarf - _I&O_.

Their matching dark maroon scarf was hand knitted by herself, she didn't have the money to buy expensive gifts (that he probably already owned if he wanted) so she had used night time after helping out at the family grocer to make them.

He felt very much loved as he stared at the first Christmas gift from his princess. _Gosh,_ he was being so sappy around her.

"It's priceless."

Her eyes darted from her fidgeting fingers to his, she felt so blessed to be with him. Tears brim the corner of her eyes and she quickly wiped them off with the corner of her sleeves.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to cry. I'm sorr-"

"Stop that. There's nothing to apologise for."

Her prince charming was so understanding and loving, that she was truly lucky to have him. She nodded and gave him a bright smile, thanking him for the gift before he taught her how to use it.

* * *

THE Espada's International Restaurant offered a Christmas Eve dinner menu with a great selection, where guests who wanted to dine they made their reservations upon check-in to ensure a table.

Stepping out of the dressing room, the princess blushed at the sight of her handsome prince in a neat black tuxedo. His breath was caught in his throat when he saw Orihime in a midnight blue long silky dress under a dressy sequined silver cardigan, her hairpins in place.

After applying a thick coat of strawberry lip balm over her puffy lips, she tried to make him apply some too, as their lips were quickly chapping; partially due to the cold weather, but more due to their kissing session in the afternoon.

When he refused, she pouted and folded her arms across her chest. Chuckling at her behaviour, he complied by stealing the balm off her lips.

Arriving at the fine-dining restaurant, they were led to their candle-lit table, surrounded by a semi-circled sofa in expensive velvet, the interior was decorated with red and gold, glittery and glamorous. As it was Christmas eve, they had a choice of two special set meals. The clueless princess stared at the menu, and felt relieved when Ichigo took the liberty to decide for both of them.

Being no stranger to fine cuisines, the crown prince selected the special set meal of truffle oil cauliflower soup, followed by mushroom and herbs risotto with truffle shavings, accompanied by vanilla panna cotta with truffle honey for desserts.

After their orders were taken, they were given a party pack of glow-in-the-dark sticks, which the crown prince called lame. In seconds, the princess had made them into bracelets for each one of them, and insisted on them wearing it with a big puppy eyes. It was no surprise that he wore them without putting up a fight.

While most of the diners had cocktails, wine or champagne, the under-aged royal couple was served mocktails instead. That's when she took a good look at their surrounding, realizing that nobody recognized who they were, and even if they did recognize them, they didn't care or show the slightest interest.

The restaurant was strictly for the resort guests, and these people were clearly from the affluent circle. Curious grey eyes managed to spot some familiar faces of tycoons and celebrities not only from the country but also from the region.

While the amber eyes of her companion remained solely on her. He had noticed some familiar faces but he didn't pay attention to them. He had chosen this place as recommended by Kisuke when he specifically wanted somewhere private with zero chance of paparazzi.

A grin tugged his lips as he observed the girl enjoying her meal with a bright sunny smile and eyes glistening with joy. She made hums of approval as she obliviously fed herself, and he felt his throat went dry.

Time flew quickly as they ate, talking leisurely about their family, their friends and school. But most of the time they would just enjoy the meal quietly, taking joy in each other's company as they stole loving glances at each other.

* * *

THE morning light hit his eyes through the gap between the blinds. Normally, he'd scowl to be awaken this early in the morning. But this time, a grin replaced the scowl.

All because of the female body that lay close to him, her head on his chest, her arm sprawled across his torso.

_After the countdown party, they had decided to take a dip together. _

_Shyly, she removed her bathrobe and joined him in the bath tub, the water being adjusted to the lovely warm temperature. Stretching his right arm open, he motioned for her to take that spot. He tried to calm his cheering mind as his bikini clad girlfriend scoot close to him, and he wrapped his arm around her._

_Framing her face, he captured her lips and licked them teasingly. She welcomed him into her hot cavern as they playfully exchanged teasing kisses, which soon turned into forceful bruising ones._

_Two sets of lips were swollen when they parted._

_Her slim digits lingered on his abs, tracing the toned muscles. Her ministrations caused his to shudder as he watched her intently. Leaning his forehead to hers, he reached for her hand, maneuvering it down south._

_A sharp gasp escaped her when she brushed against something hard. Retracting her hand as if she was just burnt by fire, she blushed a deep red._

"_T-tha… Erm… I-" _

_Before she could form a proper word, he did. He wasn't ready for her reaction, knowing that he'd feel very embarrassed and dejected if she protested now._

"_I didn't mean to… I'm… s-sorry Hime."_

_Screwing her eyes shut, she took him by surprise when her hands wrapped around his._

"_Tell me what to do," came her timid whisper as she hid her face in the crook of his neck._

_He eagerly shifted their position so that her back was against the tub. Positioning himself between her long milky thighs, he then… …_

His thoughts were interrupted by the vibration from his handphone on the bedside desk, the alarm signaling the time to wake up.

Swiftly reaching for the black device, same model as the one he gave his girlfriend, he clicked the snooze button. Lifting his head, he was glad to see _his_ gorgeous princess still sleeping peacefully.

_*Click*_

_~ Save picture_

_~ Use Picture as_

_~ Done_

He decided to let _his_ sleeping beauty have another 10 minutes of sleep before they have to wake up and return to Karakura. After all, he loved nothing more than waking up to seeing her right beside him, where she belonged.

* * *

IN a cozy living room, the family of three welcomed their precious daughter home.

Orihime had an enjoyable trip with her love but being at home was so comfortable and heartwarming. Soon after, Aunt Kakuu arrived with a bottle of Sake, while Rangiku was watching a Christmas movie showing TV, occasionally popping in the kitchen to spy as the boys decided to cook up a storm for Christmas.

After the princess cleared her bag of laundry and had a quick shower, she heard a muffled conversation going on as she entered the dining room.

"You ask her!"

"No, you ask her!"

"But you wanted to know!"

"Don't you want to know?"

The princess took her seat around the dining table, and her parent who didn't realize she was there sooner froze all too suspiciously.

"Ask me what?" she smiled brightly as she looked around the table.

.

"They want to know if you're still a virgin." Aunt Kakku said deadpanned, even Toushiro blushed.

_._

"Tou-san! Kaa-san!" she cried indignantly.

Her father gave a sigh of relief.

* * *

IN the dining room, the royal family sat under the golden chandelier, where a spread of fine cakes and tarts filled the long glass table. They welcome the orange head family member back from his trip and they had tea.

"You ask him!"

"No, you ask him!"

"You wanted to know!"

"Oh, don't you want to know?"

"Ask me what?" The crown prince turned to his parents as he popped a pink macaron into his mouth, only to choke on it seconds later.

"They want to know if you're still a virgin." Karin said deadpanned, while Yuzu blushed.

.

"What the hell?"

.

"Look at his blush, definitely still is one." A twin said and the other nodded, while their mother merely grinned.

His father bowed his head in disappointment.

_._

_._

_End._

_Love,_

_Blitch out_

.

Author's going to Bangkok! Whee~ Please keep the reviews coming okay cos you know I love them =)


	18. Chapter 18

Merry Christmas and Happy New Year everyone! Dedicating this chapter especially for: -

**Enelya87. Fostersb. K. NiNjA oF tHe NiGht. Angelicatt. PainAndNumb. Raven-Raspera. hikari-hime01. steph. xTsukiHikari. EnternalFireWithin007. xBlueFlamingoX. Bullet2tm. Mokie. Yanaril. alice hattercandy. Emuri. Raye Lynne. sally-wu-99. bloodyrose1294. LarkasBlessing122291. NaruHinaFanboy. AliKat12. princess-myu. and miss dramatikkkk **(for giving the little extra push)**.**

Thanking all guys for reviewing my last chapter, I truly appreciate it. If you're wondering bout the uber late update, forgive me cos I was busy with life - especially Xmas, the season of overspending and overeating but joyous nonetheless! But honestly I was on writers block, the passion kinda died and Bleach is really boring me so i have no motivation at all. But I'm not some emo-drama-queen who's gonna announce I'm gonna quit writing... instead I've been waiting for inspiration to return and here it is!

* * *

**Hime Hour**

**Chapter 18**

_"Merii Kurisumasu!"_

.

.

GIVING the excuse that she was tired, the auburn head was excused from the family playing monopoly in the living room. She can't believe they asked her _that_! What kind of girl did they think she was? Luckily she had some self control, no matter how _hard_ it was.

Her face heated at the memory of wrapping _his... thing..._ in her inexperience hands. Embarrassment clouded her but at that point she just went along with both hers and his needs; the need to pleasure him, the need to feel more of him, with a mix of curiosity and desire; the way his fingers guided her, encouraged by his appreciative moans, as he watched her with intense desire, she remembered how he shuddered under her strokes.

Ichigo groaned and excused himself from the palace lounge, giving the excuse that he was tired.

His face flushed at the memory of her slim digits enclosed around _his...thing._ He received his first handjob from his sweet girlfriend. He was very guilty that he enjoyed it so much.

He wondered how it would be if they took the next step? He was already so attached to her as it is.. how could he ever let her go if they were to deepened their relationship? Sure,they were young and not ready to commit. Who knows what will happen in time to come? This wasn't a fairy tale where the prince and princess would live happily ever after. This was the real world, full of temptations, and people are bound to change as they grow up.

* * *

"MOSHI Moshi?"

"Merry Christmas Ichi! ...Guess who?"

"Uh... Merry Christmas Senna,"

"Do you like the gift?"

The prince reached for the expensive labelled black box with lavish gold ribbons.

"Thank you Nana. You shouldn't have."

"Nonsense, I hope you like it. Remember to wear it to the party! Or else.... "

"Hai Hai.... see you then."

"Don't be late!"

* * *

ICHIGO was breath taken when he saw his princess all dressed up, albeit how simple it was. Hime recycled the white trenchcoat she wore to Renji's art show. It was a waste to just wear something so expensive once and store it away. She did some variation with her simple green dress with a V neckline, and a thick green alice band over her blown-dry waves. The necklace from her boyfriend was her only accessory, giving the plain inexpensive dress a touch of glamour.

Orihime admired the prince in his black suit, and a thick new scarf that draped from the back of his neck around his shoulders. She blushed when he caught her staring at him and they both looked away immediately. But he extended his hand to her and led her to the limousine.

The ride to Aizen's house was fairly quiet althought their hands were still intertwined. If the teens were embarassed about their night at the resort, they failed at hiding it.

So imagine their relief when the limousine arrived at their best friends house to pick up the dark blue haired couple. They foursome began to chat in comfort after a joke at the crown prince's expense.

_"You guys look tensed," placing an arm around his karate champion of a girlfriend, Uryuu remarked. _

_"Could it be Hime was scared by you during the resort getaway?" the black haired girl teased as her boyfriend chuckled._

_"Wh-what do you mean Tatsuki-chan?" the princess' eyes widened in horror as she stared at Tatsuki._

_"I don't know... Well, maybe a missing male genitalia?"_

_"Tatsuki-chan!" the princess cried the same time as his royal highness._

_"-the hell? Uryuu you should watch over your girlfriend's mouth!"_

_Tatsuki clenched her fist as she glared at the orange haired prince._

_"Care to repeat that your 'highness'?" _

_The orange haired was about to retort, but he stopped when his girlfriend's held his hand with her right, and soothingly rubbed the back of his hand with her left._

_"Why should I, Kurosaki? I must say I'm very pleased with her mouth. You don't know what wonders it can do," _

_Feeling the glare from his girlfriend directed at him, the four-eyed quickly turned to assure her "No sexual innuendos intended baby,"_

_"Don't worry, little Ichigo won't get it anyway." Tatsuki laughed as she winked at her blushing best friend. "Right, Hime?"_

_"-the hell?!"_

After some laughter and some tears, the foursome finally arrived at a grand mansion of Aizen. It was modern and contemporary, sophisticated with the latest technology-devices around the house. Classy black and white painted the breath taking house. The maid soon led them into the house, but it was awfully silent and there seem to be nobody else. Orihime found out later that Senna's lost her mother as a child, and her father was traveling on business most of the time.

As the princess stared at the tall glass window, she can't help feeling that the place was cold and aloof. Very different from the cosy humble abode of the Inoue family, or the elegant and warm palace for the royal family. Clicking stilettos against cold hard marble floor broke her attention from staring at the full moon outside the window.

The host of the party certainly dressed for the occassion. The four guests stared as Senna walked down the spiral stairs. Snake skin killer-high-heels in deep red matched her red fingernails, in good contrast with the black lacey bustier dress that hugged her slender figure, her dark hair professionaly blown for a edgy sleek shiny outlook.

"Hi everyone! Welcome to my... I should say, my dad's mansion!" the host said with full energy as she greeted each of them with a peck on the cheek.

Unconsiously peeking at her boyfriend as Senna reached him last, Orihime lowered her gaze to her own outfit in comparison with the model of a host - but she quickly surpressed her unreasonable self-consiousness with a bright smile towards the host.

"Such a nice scarf, Ichi!" Senna adjusted the blue scarf for him to make sure both sides were even, unnecessarily in the auburn head's opinion.

"Thank you. Well... you did say I have to wear this or I'll be strike off the guestlist." the crown prince chuckled.

That was new to Orihime, but she didn't show her surprise. Even Tatsuki raised a brow.

"Isn't that the new label from my mum's winter collection?" Uryuu, however, looked impressed. "Good taste,"

"Yup! Limited edition." the model beamed, obviously pleased with her choice. "I have good taste in men too!"

After accepting a gorgeous basket of expensive chocolates, cookies and earl grey tea in a hamper secured with satin gold ribbons from the foursome, the host excused herself to greet the other guests who all arrived simlutaneously.

* * *

HELPING herself to another round of Seafood Aglio Olio and Chocolate mousse cake, on the same plate, the princess was oblivious to the glares she was receiving as she made her way from the buffet spread back to her table. Rukia and Renji who arrived not long ago were missing from their table, as was Ichigo and Uryuu, except for Tatsuki.

Seeing her questioning eyes, Tatsuki pointed in the direction towards the cocktail bar.

"Renji's grabbing some drinks. Rukia was dragged away by the host to meet her friends since they're like _BFFs_ now." rolling her eyes as she continued, "Oh... and the host wanted to 'introduce' the crown prince to her 'friends', along with Uryuu."

The princess can't help but laugh at her best friend's antics.

"Are you jealous, Tatsuki-chan?"

The karate chick blinked. And blinked.

"Are you serious? Hime! That girl is hogging your boyfriend's attention, not mine!"

Smiling, the princess continued feeding her stomach as she listened to her best friend complain.

"I mean... who the hell is she? First we had Rukia as competition, now Senna? Ichigo isn't even that hot for crying out loud."

"Tatsuki-chan, I don't think it's fair t-"

"Hey look, it's Arisawa-san!"

Tatsuki turned to see a group approaching them. After introducing Orihime to them, being friends she met from her karate national championships, they proceeded to wait for her at the cocktail bar.

"I'll be back soon okay, Hime?"

"Go ahead, don't worry bout me Tatsuki-chan. I might go for another round of the delicious potato and leek soup!"

Waving as her best friend left, grey eyes searched for orange but failed to spot him. Releasing a sigh, she stuffed another spoonful of cake into her mouth.

"Good to see a girl with a healthy appetite."

Auburn haired whirled around quickly to the stranger and the princess started coughing in embarrassment when her food went down the wrong channel. A glass of water appeared before her and she took a sip after finally stopped coughing.

Furrowing her brows, she tried to recall the name of this guy she had met at the riverside club house after Ichigo's kendo competition. But the princess froze instantly when a handkerchief gently wiped across her mouth.

"Th-thank you.. Erh.. "

"Remember me, girl?"

* * *

.

.

.

.

_End._

_Love,_

_Blitch out (30/12/2009)_

_The chapter has been split by half due to lack of time to edit the remaining. Next one won't take as long!_


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: My dear little EUPHY, where are you? I miss you, Come back! But most importantly, you have my best wishes! *hugs*

Finally bleach manga is back on track! I sense the end is nigh!! Rejoice!! *sniff* Did you see Chapter 387, the picture of the four in kimono, titled "who do you wish for on a snowy night?" Ichigo was totally gazing at Orihime! *gush*

* * *

**Hime Hour **

**Chapter 19**

ROLLING his eyes, Renji tried to ignore the _annoying_ couple beside him as he stepped forward to the bar. It wasn't like he was jealous of their PDA. But come on, have some self-respect, _children_.

"Three beers... and, oi Renji?" Ichigo wondered what or who Renji was glaring at - But the couple were oblivious as they busied themselves with feeling each others' back sides.

"Your order, Sir?" the bartender repeated.

"Uh, 4 Pina Coladas," said the red haired before turning to his orange haired friend, smirking at the ladies' drinks.

The red head pointed to his right without turning his head. The crown prince turned to see the raven haired midget with her fan girls and Senna. Ichigo found comfort that Renji was a good boyfriend to his best friend _aka_ that midget, attentive to her needs, always watching out for her.

"Everything alright?"

The red haired shrugged in response. He knew that the orange haired was referring to their lover's spat, and he didn't want to talk about it.

Thanking and tipping the bartender, Renji took the tray of girly drinks and turned towards his girlfriend and her friends.

"Oi! Renji, watch out!"

_Too late._

The couple who had been eating each others' faces out beside Renji decided to lean over, and fell off the high stool, almost knocking him over.

Renji cursed, while steadily balancing the tray with his hands as Ichigo stepped between him and the couple beside him.

"Geez, get a room!"

Ichigo and Renji glared at the couple on the ground and froze at their familiar faces.

The girl was dressed in tight black denim jeans and designer boots, and a white patterned silk kimono top, loose oversize sleeves with a deep v neckline, showing off her large assets, her luscious green hair in a high ponytail.

The guy was in matching black denim, and a stylish tailored white shirt that hugged his chest under his leather jacket. Running his hand through his bright blue hair, he mumbled an apology before sweeping his partner off the ground, both trying to stand in balance.

"S-.." hiccup, "Sorry Itsy-ii-go!"

"Hey sorry you guys-"

"Shut up Grimmjow! What are you doing to Neliel?"

"What does it look like I'm doing..." he chuckled while pressing the grinning popstar's body closer to his. "-to my girlfriend?"

* * *

WHILE the stunned crown prince tried to register the scene, Renji had disappeared along the way to deliver the pina coladas to his girlfriend.

Ichigo and his blue haired kendo competitor and his green haired popstar girlfriend headed towards the house.

"I thought you were gay... along with what's his name?"

"Why you bas-" the blue haired paused as he stepped into the main hall, and chuckled as he turned to the crown prince "Really huh? I don't think a gay man would do that."

Following the blue haired's gaze, amber orbs caught sight of auburn, but it suddenly transformed from warm loving glance into a murderous glare.

_How dare that lowly bastard place his filthy hand there?_

Taking fast long strides, he marched towards his girlfriend and that offending obstacle in white.

"Remember me, girl?"

_Damnit, nobody calls my girl, __**girl**__!!_

Orihime definitely remembered him from the riverside clubhouse after her Ichigo's kendo team won the championships.

Trying to remember his name, out of the corner of her eyes she saw her love at the door, and beside him were - a blue haired guy who fought Ichigo and that girl... one of the celebrity sisters who was clinging to her Ichigo that night. An unreasonable rave of jealousy threatened to erupt but she inwardly chided herself.

"Of course, Uluqi-chan!"

Ichigo snickered devilishly as the _-chan_ reached his ears, just as he watched the green iris man grimaced. Now, his jealousy suddenly vanished, his ego soothed. Still, it didn't stop him from placing a possessive hand on his princess' shoulder.

The princess immediately turned to give her crown prince charming a sweet smile, happy to be in his presence again.

Knowing he had an audience, Ichigo deliberately caressed her cheek, and delivered a hard kiss on her lips before acknowledging the other guy.

"Hey, Uluqi-chan."

"Hey yourself, Kurosaki."

The host appeared at the perfect timing to break the tension, as she stood between Uluqiorra and Ichigo.

"You boys wanna battle? Left for dead!" the gorgeous host invited.

"You're on _Uluqi-chan_." Amber glared.

"Bring it, _Kurosaki_." Green glared back.

"Did I hear Xbox? Count me in!" the lure of Xbox definitely brought the boys together.

Soon, Uluqiorra, Ichigo, Uryuu, Renji, Grimmjow and his girlfriend (since they can't keep their hands off each other) followed Senna to the console games room for the xbox challenge.

* * *

"WELL, it's just us girls now." Rukia and some girls sipping on their pina coladas sat on the couch with Orihime.

"So... how was your Christmas?"one of the girls directed at the princess.

"It was great. Thank you."

"The royal couple went away to getaway resort." Rukia announced excitedly, making the group of girls gasped with enthusiasm.

"Wow, lucky you! Spill the details!"

The princess tried to control her blush, even if she was very embarrassed, after months of palace training she knew how to keep her composure in public.

"Resorts are fine, as long as you didn't go to the... you know... infamous resort."

Orihime smiled and nodded her head politely as she listened to the conversation around her.

"Yeah like… what's _that_ called?"

"Oh you mean the one in rukongai... the Espada."

This caught the princess' attention.

"What's wrong with _that_ resort?"

"You don't know? There are the IT places to be seen at, where celebrities and Wannabes hang out."

"But this is for those who do not want to be seen."

"She's right."

"..." Orihime swallowed hard and remembered to breathe. "Oh."

"You mean you don't know?"

Orihime gave her sweet sunny smile, which managed to successfully hide her shock at this revelation.

"Drop it, girls. How would she know?" Rukia placed a hand on Orihime's, giving it a light squeeze.

The princess gave an inward sigh of relief and was grateful to the raven haired beauty. Until what came next...

"...you girls forgot that she's not really from this circle anyway."

That moment, Orihime felt like a knife was stabbed right in her chest.

And her smile froze.

* * *

NOT long after, it was time to prepare for the countdown for the kids at Aizen mansion. The boys ended their xbox challenge and turned on some party music.

"I've been looking all over for you baby." Uryuu wrapped his arms around her slim waist, letting her back rest on his chest.

"Really? I thought you were busy hogging the host's attention with your royal buddy there." Tatsuki raised her brow as she tilted her head.

"It was xbox! Plus, she's the host, she's supposed to mingle with us. But you disappeared." He planted a kiss on a neck, and she did not protest.

"Where is Hime? Have you seen her, Tatsuki?" the orange haired approached the couple.

"Erm no... I was with my karate friends. Hmmm... why don't you ask her fiance?" the feisty chick snarled at the crown prince.

Ichigo mumbled under his breath and headed to the poolside.

_

* * *

_

_THE gossip girls began, oblivious of the thin walls in the dressing room, connecting the make-up room and the unisex cubicles, where not one, but two were actually occupied. _

"_Great party Senna, you have a lovely house. Even the toilet is so huge and comfortable."_

"_Thank you."_

"_You won't believe it but we think the royal couple were at The Espada."_

"_Seriously? No way!"_

"_Pff... Men, they're only after one thing!" _

"_But they're still together, reckon he hasn't got 'it' yet?"_

"_Maybe she suggested the place and seduced him, and failed."_

"_Yeah, some girls will do whatever, even opening their legs, to get what they want."_

"_Didn't you see her and that Cifer guy?"_

"_Yeah, she was totally flirting with him hahaha."_

"_Honestly, I think you have a better chance with him. He's so gentle and attentive to you, Senna!"_

"_I can't do it... Not even after that incident,"_

"_What incident?"_

"_OMG! Did something happen between you and the crown prince?"_

"_It's nothing. Let's go... there's a party waiting for us."_

If the weather wasn't this cold, the first occupant of the unisex cubicle would remove her snow white boots and dip her legs into the water.

Mixed emotions of anger, betrayal, confusion filled her.

Was it true? What happened between Ichigo and Senna? Did it have anything to do with the scarf? Why didn't he tell her about Senna's scarf?

"A penny for your thoughts, girl,"

"Eh? How rude of me! How long have you been standing here?"

The black haired took a seat beside her by the pool.

"Ne, Ulqui-chan... Have you heard about the resort in rukongai?"

"The Espada?"

The princess nodded.

"I have."

Orihime wondered if it was her eyes playing tricks when she saw two pink spots on the pale man's face.

"Have you been there?"

"Why are you asking, girl?"

"I heard it's an infamous love hotel, only expensive -" She paused.

Green eyes turns to see the princess' gazing into the pool, a tinge of sadness in them.

"Some may say. But which hotel isn't a love hotel unless you're a tourist. So who cares about the infamous or not shit?"

The princess merely bit her lower lip.

"Are you feeling regret over what you did in that resort?"

At this, she lifted her gaze to look at him, her brows furrowed.

"Because of that location?"

"Or because of the person?"

"What are you afraid of?"

.

.

"Iie... I'm not afraid."

Finally, a smile tugged the corner of her lips. It didn't matter what others said, what matters was Ichigo.

"Good. Don't let what other people say affect you. Dating a celebrity taught me that."

Grey eyes widened in shock.

"But I plan to take her there this valentine's."

"Who?" curiosity got the better of the princess as she blurted out.

"My girl, of course."

"Your girl? A celebrity? Do you mean..."

"Nel's sister, Halibel." He said with pride. "And she somehow got to know Senna, hence we're invited to this part-"

When his voice trailed off, Orihime followed his gaze which darkened as he stared at the model who arrived fashionably late.

Standing tall in black and gold killer heels, clad in a leopard printed halter, exposing most of her boobs, and a high waist black skirt, the sultry model catwalked towards them.

Like a puppy seeing its master, Uluqiorra appeared at her side in seconds and introduced them.

"An honor to meet you, Princess Orihime."

"You're that supermodel!" the princess turned to the black haired guy, "Your girlfriend is really gorgeous!"

"I know." he smirked arrogantly, a rare smile on his face.

* * *

ORIHIME felt guilty for watching, but can't help her stare as the supermodel pulled the black haired man into a frenzied kiss. They didn't care that she was standing there, watching them.

Somehow the heated kiss and moans was making her feel a familiar pool of heat in a private spot.

It made her, made her want.. a certain orange haired crown prince.

But she mentally slapped herself for her _impure_ thoughts, and silently excused herself.

"Hime!"

Her lips turned into a cheshire cat grin as she whirled her head around, and she practically jumped into the arms of her very startled boyfriend.

Burying her face in his chest, she wrapped her arms around his waist. He immediately held her tighter and dropped a kissed on the crown of her head.

"How was the game?"

"I lost."

"Oh?"

"That's 'cause Grimmjow was on my team and he was distracted by Nel," Ichigo grimaced in disgust as he remembered the PDA-duo.

The princess giggled.

"Enjoying the party?"

"I am now," she blushed at her own boldness as she lifted her eyes to his. "There's a saying that how you spend New Year's eve is how you're going to spend the rest of the year. And I want to spend it just like this, with you."

Now Ichigo wasn't a sap at all, but that moment he wanted to melt. He caressed her cheek and mouthed those three little words to her, before capturing those pink plump lips with his. Becoming one until they had to finally break the kiss for air.

They didn't think there would be an audience, but from the balcony, a certain slender beauty narrowed her gaze as she clenched her fist.

Removing the scarf around his neck, he then placed it around her bare one.

"But Senna gave it to you."

"And what's mine is yours."

Somewhere from the area, the princess could have sworn she heard someone curse.

* * *

AFTER the countdown with party props and some rounds of sparkling wine, the second occupant of the unisex cubicle stared in daze into the night.

"Thinking about me?"

A petite pair of hands held onto his torso, as their owner lean on his back. Reluctantly, he grabbed her hands and turned to face her.

"Rukia, why did you say that?"

"Say what?" puzzled, she did a double take on her red haired boyfriend. Did he overheard what she said in the lounge?

"If you mean about _her_ not being from our circle, it was the truth.. she became a princess overnight. She's a commoner, not one of us."

"Like me?"

"Renji! You know I didn't-"

"Alright fine. What about the _resort_ rumour?"

_Oh shit. He was in the toilet? _

"…I didn't say anything."

"No, you just keep quiet and enjoy the gossip, that's just as bad as saying it!"

"They have the right to say whatever they want, who am I to stop them?"

"Because Orihime is our friend! She treats you like a precious friend."

Blinded by love, year after year he chased after what was out of his league in spite of every thing. He wasn't blind to her hidden feelings for Ichigo, whether it was misplaced infatuation or out of vested intentions.

But now his eyes were opened. If not because Ichigo was with Orihime… Would she have seen that he had been by her side all along? Would she have given him a chance?

"Why are you so protective over Orihime?" she snapped.

"Rukia, it's not about Orihime." He would regret later, but now he gathered his strength to voice his next two questions solemnly.

"You still hang onto to your family's dream that one day you'll become crown princess? You still resent that Ichigo didn't choose you, or, can't choose you because he's engaged?"

Renji gave her a chance to say it was a mistake, this was breaking his heart, all she had to do was deny it and say she loved him, him - Abarai Renji.

Rukia gave him a chance to say it was a mistake, but she knew this was breaking his heart, she had to deny it and say she loved him before it was too late.

Seconds passed, Renji's resolve crumbled. What if she said yes, and admit that what he said was true? His heart wouldn't be able to handle to _truth_.

So when she was about to say something, he interrupted.

"Good for him, because Orihime is not superficial and not some spoilt socialites gossip girl like you and your fan girls."

"Renji! How dare you? Take it back right now!"

"No... I think, I think we're through Rukia."

.

.

.

.

_End,_

_Blitch out (16/1/10)._

Hola, bet you didn't see RenKia heartbreak coming! Most of you guessed Uluqiorra right - YAY! But no UlquiHime for you! Sorry, I don't do clichés.

Thank you everyone for reading, favouriting and putting the fic on alert. But most of all, those who continuously review my fics _**hikari-hime01. xBlueFlamingoX. Fostersb. K. Emuri. NaruHinaFanboy. NiNjA oF tHe NiGhT 27. Babiip. Yanaril. HARUAL. Angelicatt. Bleachbabe03. Bloodyrose1294. EnternalFireWithin007. Brightdown. PainAndNumb. Missdramatikkkk. Alice hattercandy. Raye Lynne.**_ *blows kisses*


	20. Chapter 20

This chapter is dedicated to my lovely reviewers: _Babiip. xBluexFlamingoX. Raven-Raspera. Fostersb. Missdramatikkkk. Bloodyrose1294. PainAndNumb. Yanaril. NaruHinaFanboy. Mickiressa. MiszIceQueen10. Cupcakesrok. HARUAL. Angelicatt. Beautifulcreatures. Maniz. Zodious. Koi no Mega Lover. & princess sweetness._

Hime Hour

Chapter 20

IT was starting to royally annoy them.

Ever since the new year's party, a certain raven haired girl and a certain red haired boy had been avoiding each other. Rukia would have lunch with her fangirls squad or sometimes drag Ichigo with her; while Renji would just disappear, he didn't even show up for kendo practise.

While the group was clueless to what exactly happened between them. They tried to ask once and received a death glare that read "mind your own business".

The only advantage was that all of them were taking on a serious attitude in school, as it was their final year. But they didn't need any unnecessary drama on top of the homework that their sen-seis had gladly doubled up for them.

And one fine day, a week before valentine's, they dropped the bomb with a nonchalant "we broke up" - leaving their nakamas shocked and worried.

The orange haired prince had immediately shouted that he would beat Renji to a pulp. There was no chance he would let Renji get away with this. Rukia was, after all, his important nakama.

Although his girlfriend had managed to calm him down and convinced him to talk to Renji first, with her concerned teary eyes he was bound to give in. Besides, with her petite form leaned against his chest, her magical fingers trailing a random pattern on his hands was enough to make his knees go weak.

Pressing a kiss to his girlfriend's forehead, he reluctantly let go of her soft delicate hands before heading to an empty classroom to 'talk' to Renji.

Sliding the classroom door shut, his head bent.

"What do you want?"

"Explain yourself. Why?"

"Make me!"

With a smirk, the orange head threw a punch his way, which Renji caught easily. The crown prince charged at the red head swiftly, but it was dodged.

"Don't mind if I do, Renji,"

Not long after, they knelt on the classroom floor, panting.

"Tell me one thing, you still love her, don't you?"

Ichigo took his silence as consent.

"So what are you waiting for?"

"That doesn't mean she still loves me, hell, I don't even know if she ever loved me in the first place!"

Ichigo nodded in understanding.

"Don't be a fool, look at Orihime and I, we-" but the orange haired prince's words were cut short.

"Orihime huh?" Renji snorted.

"If you cared for your girlfriend enough, you would know one of the reasons why Rukia and I started the fight that ended our relationship." slapping a hand over his forehead, Renji regretted his slip.

"Wh-what has this got to do with Orihime? Don't drag her into this!" the prince countered.

"I didn't mean to, and Orihime has nothing to do with this," Letting out a harsh breath, Renji continued. "but-"

"There's a but? Get to the point!"

Slowly, Renji summarised the series of event and the conversations that went on during Senna's new year's party, while the crown prince stared at the ground.

Ichigo clenched his fists.

"I'm such a fool. Orihime didn't say anything about it," Ichigo paused.

That's when he realised – of course Orihime wouldn't have said anything to him. She was not the gossip type. She was too kind. She'd much rather keep such matters to herself than tell him or even her best friend Tatsuki about it.

It broke him that his princess had to endure all those mean gossip. He could only imagine how hurt she was, when he should have been there to comfort her.

"What kind of boyfriend am I?"

Renji's smirk was quickly wiped off when the prince continued.

"But you're not any better, pineapple head."

They both sighed.

Damn they were love fools.

"Well, what do we do now?"

* * *

WHO cares about valentines, really?

*

_"Good for him, because Orihime is not superficial and not some spoilt socialites gossip girl like you and your fan girls."_

_"Renji! How dare you? Take it back right now!"_

_"No... I think, I think we're through Rukia."_

"Ah, how lovely. I'm sure he will like it!"

Rukia's thoughts were interrupted by Hisana's encouraging voice, but her hand holding the white chocolate pen suspended above the large heart shape hazelnut chocolate.

_He will like it huh?_

She can't even bear to write his name on it. Not when he had broke up with her without a second thought.

Rukia made up her mind. She had to live with her pride.

_*_

_"Ichigo! Guess what?" Senna whispered when the rest of the group were helping out in Rukia's kitchen._

_"Hmm?" he turned to the violet haired who stood right next to him, pointing to the ceiling._

_"We're under the mistletoe."_

_Ichigo's eyes widened when he realised the significance of it._

_Without another word, she placed her hands on his shoulder, and tip-toed to close the gap between them._

"Ah, how lovely. I'm sure he will like it!"

Senna's thoughts was interrupted by Momo's encouraging voice, but her hand holding the white chocolate pen suspended above the lonely heart shape dark chocolate.

_He will like it huh?_

The violet haired model can't even bear to write his name on it. Not when she knew what his reaction will be, not when she knew that he would be receiving _her_ chocolate, and spending valentine's with _her _anyway_._

Senna made up her mind. Her next best option was to make that call.

*

"_Orihime, t__here's something I need to tell you. I think it's only fair that you know."_

Ending the call, she placed her phone on her desk and return to the kitchen.

"Ah, how lovely. I'm sure he will like it!"

Orihime's thoughts were interrupted by Rangiku's encouraging voice, but her hand holding the orange chocolate pen suspended above the large heart shape milk chocolate.

_He will like it huh?_

She can't even bear to write his name on it. Not when she had received the call from _her_, and soon she would find out what he did with _her _that warrants a confession.

Orihime made up her mind. They should have an open and honest talk.

* * *

THE red haired had been practising his lines over and over again in his room when the doorbell rang. But somehow it didn't feel right. He just wasn't prepared to head over to the Kuchiki's house to face her.

So instead, fate brought her to his house to face him.

A hazelnut chocolate, and three words - was all it took.

* * *

NOW Ichigo was normally with the cool punk attitude, he did have a short temper but today he was exceptionally edgy.

Mainly because he was caught up in his big plan. He wanted to give his princess the biggest surprise of her life, after finding out what she had to endure alone, she deserved this much.

Upon the princess' arrival at Ichigo's chamber, it was quiet. Following the muffled sound, she reached the balcony and stared in shock.

The romantic outdoor set up right at Ichigo's balcony was perfect as the candle light stand was finally placed on the table filled with fine cutlery and wine glasses.

With the instructions from Yuzu and supervision from Karin, the crown prince (insisting that he wanted to do it himself) placed the skews of sliced eggplant, capsicum, zucchini and tomatoes over the barbeque, before placing the marinated steak fillet on the grill.

She admired how charming her prince looked when he was serious in managing a task. And she also admired the effort place in setting the ambience.

A grin plastered itself on Ichigo's face when the auburn head's hum of approval reached his ears.

"Hime? You're here!"

The Kurosaki twins excused themselves just as the royal couple leaned in for a kiss.

Soon, they sank into the romantic atmosphere as they enjoyed their alfresco valentine's dinner.

"Happy valentine's Ichi-kun," she handed him an clear bag secured with an orange ribbon, containing a chocolate with his name on it.

"Thank you, I love it!"

They held each other close as they stared into gaze of amber and grey.

Taking her hand in his, Ichigo began to apologise.

"Believe me… I wish I could take the pain away. I'm sorry for what you had to hear them say, but it's not true." Ichigo lowered his gaze, "I didn't know the Espada had such a reputation,"

"I believe you Ichigo… I believe you. I don't care what anyone says but you,"

"And Hime, I'm not just interested in the.. urh.. physical parts of you. I love everything about you."

"I love everything about you too Ichi-kun!"

Slowly, he loomed over her figure as he pushed her against his bed before sinking into her welcoming embrace.

Ichigo felt his eyes widened and his heartbeat tenfold when his princess hooked her arms around his neck and kissed the daylights out of him, which made him kissed her back as fiercely.

Playfully exchanging trails of kisses from their faces, on to their jaw lines and necks, they basked in the joy of simply being so close to each other.

The winter night temperature fell drastically outside. But inside the room, it was a burning inferno as the young love birds continue to explore.

Their lips met again forcefully. Somewhere between the kiss, his shirt was removed.

"OHh," She bit back a gasp when she felt his hands under her blouse.

He watched her intently as she brought her trembling hands up to her top button and began popping the rest of them out of their tiny holes. His breath quickened harshly, and by the time her blouse lay open, he was awestruck.

He had seen her in sexy bikinis, but seeing her generous mounds overflowing from lacey baby pink cups made him painfully hard as his member jerked forward.

Her cheeks were flushed a deep crimson and she began to feel restless as he remained frozen while devouring her with his eyes.

"You're so beautiful, my Hime,"

Like a fool, he fumbled with her bra clasp that lay between her mounds. Finally, they bounced free from their confinement and he greedily cupped them with his long fingers, a groan escaping his lips.

Locking eyes with her, he then started playing with her tout pink nipples. The princess squeaked in response, and clenched her fingers into his spiky orange hair, effectively bringing him closer to her bosom. He breathed out against her heaving chest, before planting possessive kisses all over her generous curves, and finally drawing her hard nipple into his mouth.

Him licking, biting, and sucking was causing the frequency and volume of his name from her mouth to increase.

Lying beneath him, she shuddered as the familiar heat in her lower belly began to pool. She mindlessly spread her legs wider as he started thrusting his hips forwards. His hands drifted to her smooth legs and inner thighs, while her hands roamed his muscled back.

"Oh Ichi,"

Then, his hips backed away.

Before she could protest, she felt his fingers at her core. Dark hooded amber eyes stared into stormy lusty grey ones. All it took was a soft "Please," for him to enter her wet heat.

Wanton cries escaped her lips as he drove her closer and closer to the edge. Then her mouth open in a silent scream as she arched her back, her vision a blur of euphoric white.

"Wow, that was..."

Smirking arrogantly, Ichigo pulled the sheet over their bodies and held his panting princess close as she gathered her breath.

"Yea, I'm glad you liked it,"

"Does that mean it's my turn now?"

Ichigo shuddered as her finger nails lightly scraped across his torso to his lower belly. Licking his lips in anticipation, as memory of that heated night at the Espada came back to him.

"Ichigo? Hellooooo? Ichigo are you in there? It's me."

The princess' eyes widened in shock while the crown prince muttered a curse – both shocked at hearing the voice of the uninvited guest.

_._

_._

_._

_._

_End._

_Love,_

_Blitch out (17.4.10)_

* * *

I hope everyone likes this!

I do apologise for the overdue update, but hey I was in Tokyo for the Sakura season (love love love Tokyo!)

So I'm really disappointed by the lack of reviews for the super long chapter 19, but it's cool. As long as one of you remains reading and reviewing I'll be more than happy to continue writing.

And I have another confession – I'm kinda not inspired to continue my fics anymore. But rather I have two new fics coming up – which I'm reluctant to start, cos I really should finish HH and WCBH II first, right?

But then the plot bunny is in my head and it seems like it wants me to write about that pairing instead. So please please support my new fics when they're out!


	21. Chapter 21

*Gasp* A double update? Seriously.

_Dedicating this with love to my reviewers: Raven-Raspera. 1SuperKawaii. Zodious. alice hattercandy. Fostersb. Ever Angel 27. NaruHinaFanboy. Koi no Mega Lover. MiszIceQueen10. Perfect beauty. Mmk15. Angelicatt. Last Daybreak. Miwa03._

Hime Hour

Chapter 21

GLARING at the uninvited guest, no - make that moron, Ichigo gulped down a bottle of ice water from his mini bar.

He mourned the loss of his special bonding time with his sweet girlfriend.

His sweet girlfriend, who was now clapping her hands together in excitement as she congratulated the raven haired and red haired pair. Apparently, they rekindled their love and couldn't wait to share the news with them. But Ichigo believe it was just them being back to normal - and by normal means very annoying.

Suddenly, he frowned when Rukia requested that she speak to Orihime alone.

This time, alarm bells were ringing protectively in Ichigo's head. He wasn't going to let her get hurt again. But his princess gave him an assuring smile while Renji had practically dragged him out of his own private chamber.

"So... were you guys having sex?" Renji whispered.

"Of course not, you pineapple head!" Ichigo cursed under his breath. "Thanks to you morons for interrupting."

"Oh? So you were doing something dirty!" The red haired chuckled.

"Shuddup!" Ichigo muttered under his breath. If he didn't know any better, he'd think the couple deliberately interrupted him and Hime, just for the fun of it.

His eyes darted back to Orihime and Rukia through the glass door.

* * *

THE princess sat on Ichigo's bed while Rukia sat on the couch facing her.

"I'm sorry."

"For?"

"You're not the kind of girl that one would take seriously. But after knowing you better, I realised that you're genuinely kind and giving. I guess I was jealous of you - cos you just seem too perfect."

Orihime didn't know if she was insulting or flattering her... but the dark haired girl continued regardless.

"The way Ichigo loves and dotes on you, it made me... envious."

"Eh? But Renji-kun..."

"I know Orihime." Rukia let out a guilty sigh, "I was a fool to realize only after we broke up. So I said to hell with the Kuchiki pride and made him a chocolate and ask for his forgiveness."

"I was willing to beg for it, but then h-he ju-"

Orihime tilted her head at the raven haired girl, and she had to blink twice when she saw pink streaks painted on the raven haired's cheeks.

"Like I was saying, he just..."

_Crushed her small frame against the closed door, his hands on both sides of her face as he lapped onto her mouth frantically. Framing her face, he planted hard and possessive kisses all over her face and neck. Gasping for breath, she reached her fingers into his long wild hair, pulling him closer as she returned his kiss with matching fire._

"He just?" the princess prompted, her grey eyes widening when she caught sight of a dark mark on the base of the dark haired girl's neck.

"Ah anyway, please accept my apologies and forgive me for unfairly taking it out on you."

"Eh? I can't forgive you when I never held a grudge against you in the first place." The auburn head smiled.

Such a bright smile.

Rukia shook her head.

"Urgh. You see Orhime? That's why... nevermind. Just say you accept my apologies and get over this episode."

"Alright, I accept your apologies Rukia."

And it was an unspoken agreement that they would look after each other's back, cos they were truly nakamas now.

* * *

"SO... Did you receive any chocolates?"

"Yup," Renji rubbed his stomach with an arrogant smirk, "All here now,"

"Don't tell me Orihime didn't give you one?"

"Baka, she did. But, I have an extra one... actually."

"Let me guess, her name starts with an S?"

Bingo.

Renji smirked.

Ichigo groaned as he mentally hit the replay button.

"_Ne, Ichigo?"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_Do you keep any secrets from your girlfriend?"_

"_Not really, no."_

"_So... Orihime knows about us?"_

"_What about us?" Ichigo asked in bewilderment before realising slowly. "Oh, that."_

_Ichigo had totally forgot about that incident. It wasn't a memory he wanted to relive. In fact, he thought it was pretty insignificant._

"_Maybe we should let her know. Don't you think so?" the violet hair girl asked innocently._

"_WHAT? Arh, well I... Uhm..."the prince began to scowl but soon he heard her laughter._

"_You don't have to worry Ichigo, our secret's safe with me. Happy Valentine's!"_

"Oi, does Orihime know bout it?" the red head interrupted his thoughts.

"Huh? Know about what?!" for a moment, the crown prince started to panic.

How did Renji know?

Did Senna tell Rukia and that big mouth midget told her boyfriend?

"The chocolate of course," Renji raised his brows "Unless you're hiding something else. Hmm?"

"Hiding what?" the bossy voice belonged to non-other than Rukia, with Orihime standing behind her.

The princess didn't let her curiosity show. She vaguely wondered if it had anything to do with the call she received from Senna. It seems like there was something she wanted to tell her. Should be ask Ichigo?

But then again, they've had very special valentine's day so far, feeling her cheeks heated up as she recalled the way Ichigo lavished on her not too long ago.

Besides, things were going very smoothly between the two of them, she didn't want to risk spoiling the mood. If Ichigo didn't want to talk about it, she won't probe.

"Nothing, my love," Renji pulled the raven hair girl swiftly into his arms and kissed her forehead.

Rukia tip toed and left a peck on her boyfriend's neck, causing a shiver to run through the man's body. He stared down at her with hooded eyes, and their lips were about to touch.

That was... until the crown prince yelled – something unpleasant at them for interrupting his time... and for making out in his room he can't believe they actually broke up... and that they were running late for the movies.

Not long after, the two happy couples left to meet Ishida and Tatsuki for a midnight valentine's movie.

He gave the extra chocolate to his butler.

* * *

SPRING struggled with winter until the beautiful sakuras began to blossom. Different species of green, purple, white and more commonly – pink, gave life to the alleys and the streets.

Every food and beverage that can be mixed with the flower was in full mode. Sakura flavoured pudding, mochi, daifuku, cream puff, swiss roll, ice cream, donuts, bagels and so much more.

Retrieving his phone, a grin tugged his face he gazed at his wallpaper. It was her sleeping face, the one he secretly took on their Christmas getaway at the Espada. He really missed her very much.

Once in the limousine, he quickly texted his girlfriend to let her know that he just reached Narita airport and was on the way.

*

Orihime went about studying for exams and helping her parents out at the grocer. But today was special, her boyfriend had just dropped her a text upon his arrival.

Ichigo had went overseas with King Isshin on social visit to strengthen ties between a few countries. One full week! They had never been apart for such a long time. She really missed him very much.

After packing some Sakura flavoured An Pan from her parent's grocer for the royal family (with her parent's approval but Gin wasn't as happy as Ran about it), she hurried over to the palace to welcome her love.

Retrieving her phone, a dreamy smile caught on to her face as she gazed at her wallpaper. It was her boyfriend kissing her cheek as they posed for a picture.

Eyes widening when she saw an incoming call alert, she broke away from her daydream and answered the phone.

* * *

THE royal family were having tea in the lounge when the orange haired prince arrived.

"Ichigo! Welcome back."

"Ichi-nii-sama!"

"Hi mum, Yuzu, Karin. Is Orihime here yet?"

"Hai, your beloved princess brought us these." Masaki gestured to the Sakura An Pan snacks they were having.

"Hime-neeis in the back yard entertaining a guest – Nana arrived not long ago."

_Senna?_ His brows raised. _That's strange._

"Oh shit…" the orange haired whispered as he ran towards the spring court in the backyard.

He saw Senna talking to her with a serious and guilty expression, while Orihime… bit her quivering lips sadly.

Finally finding his voice, he called her name softly, and when she turned to face him, her teary grey eyes were filled with betrayal and hurt.

He tried reaching for her, but she hurriedly backed away.

"Don't touch me,"

Blinking her tears away, she ran; leaving him staring longingly after her.

* * *

DISBELIEF filled his amber eyes as he turned to face the slender model.

"What did you say to Hime?" he asked solemnly.

"Umm, I simply told her what happened at Rukia's house last Christmas." Senna was very cool about it.

"But, why would you do that?" Ichigo's voice was exasperated as he stared at her with confusion and shock.

"She deserves to know. There's nothing to hide anyway. It's not like there's anything going on between you and I, right?"

He was speechless.

"I'm sorry Ichi. I really didn't know she would take this in such a negative manner!"

Ignoring her, he retreated to his private chambers.

* * *

HE wondered how much time he should give her before pressing the dial button again.

Wanting to do something, he began texting:

_We need to talk, give me a chance to explain. Love u._

- Delete.

He tried texting again:

_I need to talk to you, please hear me out. Love u._

- Delete.

Another attempt at texting:

_Baby, please don't shut me out. _

- Delete.

Text:

_I miss u so much baby._

- but it was deleted again.

He didn't want to appear too desperate. She was obviously not answering his past 10 missed calls. Damn, he was desperate indeed.

But more importantly, he wondered if she was still upset, was she still crying? It's not hard to imagine her doing that. He hated nothing more than seeing tears from his precious princess' eyes.

Letting out a frustrated breath, he tried to recall what exactly happened at Rukia's house. Did it warrant Orihime getting so upset and running away from him like she did? She didn't even give him a chance to explain himself!

He resorted to calling his smart-ass friend for help.

* * *

FLIPPING his handphone shut, the dark haired boy cleared his throat as he adjusted his spectacles.

_Oh boy, his kick-ass girlfriend wasn't going to like this. _

"What's the matter dear?" Tatsuki asked as she started kneading the tense muscle of his shoulders.

"Baby, would you ... do Ichigo a favour and check on your best friend to see if she's okay?"

_Fist clenched._

The protective best friend couldn't believe it.

"I'm so going to break that bastard's skull!"

* * *

FOUR pairs of concerned eyes stared at her bedroom door, where muffled noises were heard.

"Hime-chan," Gin called out, he had never seen his daughter act like this before.

_Silence._

"Oh Hime-chan? Guess what Kaa-chan's cooking for dinner?" Rangiku sang melodiously as she softly knocked on her door.

_Silence._

"It's red bean paste udon! Woah, it smells really good!" Aunt Kakuu exclaimed in an overly dramatic fashion, and nudge the silver haired boy next to her.

_Silence._

"Hey sis, the little blue men are going to finish them if you don't hurry up." Toushiro frowned but said it enthusiastically anyway.

_Sniff._

"Um not hungwee."

_Sniff._

The party of four sighed, at least they know she was still alive in there.

_Sniff._

The protective father couldn't believe it.

"I'm so going to break that bastard's skull!"

_._

_._

_._

_._

_End._

_Love,_

_Blitch out (18.4.10)_

How cute are the shinigami goldens at the end of Bleach Episodes?! 265's featured Gin sneaking a camera in the lady's toilet it was so funny. 266's featured Nel beating up a selfish Ichigo while Uluq-sama was drinking tea. Of cos there was one second of Hime's airtime! LOL! I don't watch the animes anymore, but I may just watch all the ending previews.

Thank you for reading this, I really hope you enjoy the quick update.

Next chapter: What will Orihime's reaction be? What really happened between Ichigo and Senna? (*hint chapter 16, 17 & 20)

Please, please leave a review!


	22. Chapter 22

A/N Update on 8 May 10: Isit me or what Kisuke did in Bleach 402 was just a copy of Season one Naruto way back in 2007 when Sarutobi tried to kill Orachimaru? *Yawns*

Hime Hour

Chapter 22

STARING at the photo frame sitting on his bedside desk, remorse hit him like a thousand bricks.

The crown prince never told anyone, but his first kiss was not with Orihime on the beach in Bali like what everyone assumed.

It was memories of nobody...

...but his first kiss was Senna.

* * *

HUGGING the photo frame to her chest, she tried to reason with herself for reacting the way she did.

_The princess found herself in Ichigo's private chambers. Her beloved was overseas. Heading towards the HD-wide screen tv, she sank unto the lovely velvet couch as she pressed the 'play' button of the remote control._

_The quality of whatever video was quite poor as it came onto screen. The setting was a luxurious suite-like-bedroom. Some hotel suite perhaps? _

_Her brows threatening to furrow as she saw the two familiar faces. The male and female were making out on passionately._

_Was this some kind of practical joke?_

_Large grey eyes widening, the princess slapped her left hand to her mouth when the duo on screen started to strip away each other's clothes._

_The cries from the screen and the loud panting and moaning sounded extremely disturbing it made her sick._

"_Mmrhh I love you!"_

_The auburn head couldn't watch any further._ _The remote control fell from her limbless right hand and broke into pieces as it hit the ground, just as her heart had broke into pieces._

_The screen was a pitch black blank as she left the room, tears falling down uncontrollably._

"_Hime? Hime?"_

Startled, Orihime woke up from her nightmare. She kept telling herself it was just a nightmare. Just a nightmare.

So why was her tears falling down uncontrollably?

* * *

SHE had been so insecure about their relationship. She had been so insecure about herself, he was the crown prince while she was a mere commoner before a twist of fate made her his long lost betrothed princess.

But from strangers, they had built a slow and steady trusting team of two.

How could he do something like that behind her back? When she was right under the same roof?

Her Ichigo had kissed another girl. Her Ichigo had betrayed her.

They had mutually agreed to wait for marriage before having sex. Did she foolishly not realise that wasn't really what he wanted? Was she not giving him enough? Was she not enough?

"Hime? Hime?"

Orihime rubbed her eyes when she heard that voice right outside her bedroom.

Slowly, the princess wrapped in blanket dragged herself to open the door.

"Care for some red bean paste bun? I even brought you some wasabi?"

Lunging herself at the karate black belt, catching her off guard, she cried,

"Tatsuuuuuuukiiiii-chan!"

_

* * *

_

_WHY do I always screw up?_

"Garhhh,"

It was déjà vu all over again. The last time it was their post-Bali trip. And now, he just royally screwed up again.

"Ichigooooo!"

"What is it?"

"It's time for some father-and-son bonding time."

"... I'm not in the mood, dad."

Regardlss of his son's protest, King Isshin entered Ichigo's room, much to the son's annoyance.

"This about Orihime-chan, right?"

The crown prince muttered something inaudible.

"So Ichigo, how were you unfaithful to my future-daughter-in-law?"

"What? Who says I was unfaithful?"

"No? It's written all over your face."

"I-I... You don't even know what happened!"

"A drink?" King Isshin swiftly poured two glasses of red wine for them.

As the rain began to pour, Ichigo couldn't believe he was going to pour his soap opera to his dad.

* * *

THE rain in spring continued to pour.

"_You know, I don't remember him as a good kisser," The violet haired girl laughed. _

"_What... do you mean?" The princess whirled her head to the dark haired girl. _

_Her auburn hair flying around her face. So beautiful, and she was about to break her._

"_Oh, didn't Ichigo tell you?" Senna said innocently._

"_Tell me – what exactly?" Orihime asked in surprise._

_Please dear God, she can't mean-? Her guesses were abruptly cut off when Senna laughed._

"_That meanie stole my first kiss when I was 5! It was sloppy and all saliva. Not a fond memory I must say."_

_Orihime's mouth formed a silent 'O' and inwardly sighed in relief. _

_So that's what Senna meant, silly me. _

_Of course it would be something minor like that. She can't believe her heart had stopped for one second. She worried too much. Her beloved Ichigo was so protective and possessive of her, there's no way he would be unfaithf-_

"_But 10 years down the road and I still found no improvement." Senna turned to look at the princess' currently shocked expression._

"_When did this happen?" Orihime asked with guard._

"_Oh my.... Sorry Orihime. I didn't mean to tell you,"_

"_When did this happen?" Orihime repeated her voice almost betraying her._

"_Last Christmas, at Rukia's house? Everyone disappeared and left Ichigo and I in the ro-... Ah it was only a kiss. Don't worry, nothing else happened really."_

_Only?? Orihime screamed inwardly. Only a kiss??_

"_We decided it's wasn't important and there was no point in telling the world about it you know. But I guess it's better telling you now than keep you in the dark." _

_We?? The princess cried inwardly. You decided??_

Tatsuki nodded in understanding as the princess finished her recap.

"I couldn't believe my ears when she said that they decided to keep it a secret from me. I'm the one who is his girlfriend! When he came running towards us...." Orihime tried to bite back a sob. "...And there it was... I saw it... in his eyes. There was guilt..."

Tatsuki considered the princess' explanation, and consoled her.

She even reminded the ditzy girl that there's always two sides to a story, and she should hear his explanation. Asking when she was ready to see him, the princess merely sighed.

"I'm not ready to face him, Tatsuki-chan, what if... What if he confirms her statement? What if he breaks up with me?"

"Don't worry, if that happens, that just makes things easy for me."

Curious, Orihime tilted her head and looked to her best friend for an answer, who smirked as she displayed her clenched her fist.

"I'll just break his skull."

"Oh no, please don't Tatsuki."

"Haha, you obviously still care about that royal punk." The dark haired girl messes with her auburn hair before saying, "You know..."

"... I never had a good vibe about Senna. What if she wasn't telling the truth? Do you trust that girl more than you trust you own boyfriend?"

The princess was lost in thought for a moment as she processed her bestfriend's words, biting her lower lip, then she suddenly gasped.

"That would make me a very unreasonable girlfriend, and Ichigo would be so mad at me for not trusting him."

Clutching the heart-shape pendant hanging in front of her chest, she remembered the day he gave her this necklace, the memories and promises made between them.

"Gahhh, I just ran away from him like that. Oh no! What a terrible girlfriend I am!"

"Don't beat yourself up over it. Let's watch a dvd!"

* * *

CURSING at the harmless rain after he sneezed violently, Ichigo tightened his scarf and tugged his left hand deeper into his pocket, while his right hand prepared to knock on the door.

"_You're only 16-"_

"_I'm 17 this year, dad," he retorted dryly._

"_You're 16 and you have a life full of temptation ahead. It's very normal for men to lust for more than one woman, and normal for men to cheat. Even if you were not unfaithful to her now, what about a few years down the road?" _

"_You'll meet other beautiful and younger women while she continues to age. "_

"_Dad, I love her heart and soul, I don't care if she ages or becomes fat and ugly."_

"_Then... prepare to crawl on your hands and knees and kiss her feet to beg for her forgiveness."_

"_You think it'll work?" _

"_I don't know son, but if you tried your best the rest is up to her. At least you won't have any regrets."__ seeing the determination in his son's eyes, King Isshin flashed him a toothy smile._

As the door slowly slide open with a deadly aura, Ichigo felt the confidence gained from the talk he had with his father earlier on quickly draining away.

"Inoue-san," Ichigo managed, "I'm here to see-"

"No," the silver haired man gave his infamous fox grin.

"Please, I need to talk to Hime,"

"No," Gin slid the door but it was blocked by Ichigo's arm and foot.

"But-" The crown prince held firm.

"Leave before I beat you to a pulp," Gin's voice was low but the tone was oppressive. "Get lost!"

"I will," the orange haired lowered his head but suddenly charged towards the gap between Gin and the door, "NOT leave until I see her!"

"Why you bastard!"

Turning swiftly, the silver haired man caught the back of his jacket and threw the crown prince onto the ground.

Chuckling when the victim cursed in pain, Gin placed one foot on his back, preventing the orange head from crawling up.

"Now scram!"

The door shut.

Leaving him all alone, on the porch in the cold, wet and dark night.

_Hime, you once told me that the rain connects heaven and earth, and you hope to bind the hearts of two together... Please Hime..._

* * *

THE chick flick was finally over.

"Thanks for accompanying me Tatsuki-chan,"

The tomboy messed with her hair, and they gave each other a hug, no more words were necessary.

"It's midnight! But it's still raining, do you wanna sleepover?"

"Sounds good, I'll just call my parents and Uryuu,"

As her best friend made her calls, Orihime's thoughts were drawn to her boyfriend.

_Should I call him? _

_Wait a minute, where's my phone? _

Since yesterday's incident, Ichigo kept calling her and she switched it to silent instead of turning it off. The problem when you switch your phone to silent is you can't find where it is by using another phone to call it. Orihime searched high and low, finally locating her phone inside her futon.

_You have 29 missed calls._

_15 new messages._

Gasping as she saw her screen, her eyes widening as she quickly read the messages from her boyfriend. Then, she dashed out of her room.

* * *

"HOW long have you been standing out here?"

Feeling a surge of warmth in his chest when he heard her voice, the orange head turned towards the doorway, and saw his beautiful princess standing there against the light shining behind her, _just like an angel,_ he thought.

All thoughts went out of the her mind when she looked into his deep brown eyes, her heart cringed when she noticed his body battling the wind, trying to resist shivering, his clothes half drenched.

"Hime, I-"

Not knowing where to start, he paused.

The rain had finally stopped, leaving them in utter silence.

They both hated the silence. Yet both were reluctant to start _the talk._

"I'm sorry," he gulped.

"About the kiss? Or about hiding it from me?"

He muttered a curse at himself.

"Both,"

"Hime, you have every right to be angry and hate me, but I want you to know - that it meant nothing to me."

"She initiated the kiss when we were under the mistletoe,"

_Mistletoe? Orihime didn't know it was under a mistletoe, but still that shouldn't be an excuse._

"Oh, if you were under the mistletoe, you had to kiss, or it'd bring bad luck." Orihime nodded, "Great excuse,"

"No, I'm not using any excuse. I know I was at fault, I could have.. should have said no. Instead, I wasn't thinking at all," carefully, he reached for her hand, intertwining their fingers together.

_Without another word, she placed her hands on his shoulder, and tip-toed to close the gap between them. __Without thinking, he opened his mouth, and felt her tongue on his, the room was getting way too hot, it became too hard to breath and he had to break away._

_Shit, what did I do?_

"_Sorry Senna, I can't." __He took a step back from her, avoiding her eyes._

"_What do you mean - you can't?" __The feisty girl didn't get any reply as she stared at the crown prince. _

.

.

"Then... we heard Tatsuki, and the rest of you returned_,"_

At this, Orihime pulled her hands away from him, and he immediately regretted the empty space between his fingers.

"So... if Tatsuki and I weren't there, something else could have happened?"

"NOO! That's not what I... " Ichigo rubbed his face and groaned inwardly.

"And the two of you decided to hide the truth from me,"

"I didn't tell you 'cause I think it was unimportant. And I was afraid you'd be hurt... Orihime, come on! It was only a kiss!" he tried to reason desperately.

"Only?" she said disbelievingly, "Were our kisses only kisses to you too?"

Orihime couldn't believe it, his kisses were so important to her! _When we kiss I'm totally out of control, it's like the little blue men took over my brain and body..._

"Of course not Hime!" He cried exasperatedly. "With Senna and I it was just a kiss, a physical contact of lips but I didn't feel anything for her."

"But when _we_ kiss I'm totally out of control, it's like someone took over my brain and body, and I feel shiver run through me and I feel like I can't breathe, and my heart pounds so fast I thought I'd die, but I still want to kiss you even if it's kills me."

Orihime's heart was pounding against her chest _- That's exactly how I feel too._

Ichigo wanted to hold her close, but he didn't, afraid to make a wrong move.

"You know what hurts the most is I had to hear it from her and not you."

"Please, give me another chance Hime, I promise I won't be so stupid again,"

Any angry and unreasonable thoughts were gone, all it took was looking into his lovely deep brown eyes, his eyes said it all, his sincerity, his love, and of course she'd give the man she loved another chance.

He took a slow step closer to her, she could feel his body heat in spite of the chilly weather.

Was it normal to be so hot?

Grey eyes widened in horror as Ichigo burning body slumped lifelessly against hers.

"Ichigo? ... Ichigo!"

* * *

THE black Benz came to a stop at the palace.

A dark haired teen model got off the car and it drove off.

"Make sure it's on the front page, Momo,"

"Hai, Aizen-sama,"

.

.

.

.

_End._

_Love,_

_Blitch out (29.04.10)_

* * *

A/N: Bleach update - Welcomes the drop dead sexy Kisuke Urahara for his long awaited appearance! Thanking my lovely reviewers once again for giving me so much love.

**1SuperKawaii. Angelicatt. Fostersb. NaruHinaFanboy. zodious. Ever Angel 27. Miwa03. Koi no Mega Lover. mmk15. hikari-hime01. Babiip. Raven-Raspera. Tia-chan18. DarkAngel2098. Derflinger. Hibari08. Sybil Marvin. akito kyo. Shreekitty. perfect beauty. MiszIceQueen10. Yanaril. XBluexFlamingoX. Innocence of a rose.**


	23. Chapter 23

Hime Hour 

Chapter 23

TEARS flowed uncontrollably as the princess waited outside Ichigo's room while Doctor Ishida was treating him.

_It's all my fault! _

_What should I do? What should I do?_

_Please be alright, Ichigo-kun!_

"Orihime!" Senna approached the auburn head, "How did this happen?"

The princess tried to stop her tears, and think of a way to answer her. But how could she explain?

Instead the auburn head spilled softly, "It's my... f-fault..."

"So it is your fault!" Senna glared, "What kind of girlfriend or fiancé are you?" the feisty model walked pass her and closed the door, not before giving the princess a glare which dared her to enter Ichigo's room.

* * *

FORTUNATELY, it wasn't a severe case of pneumonia for Ichigo. Uryuu's father had left to report Ichigo's condition to the King and Queen.

While Ichigo's nakamas soon arrived to find Orihime rubbing her eyes and pulling a long face as she sat outside Ichigo's room. Before she could answer their questioning gaze and worried looks, however, the door slide open – revealing the usually confident looking Senna looking upset.

The model didn't acknowledge any of them, but said that 'Ichigo's awake' and she was 'in a hurry'.

They were clueless as to what happened but were more interested in that fact that Ichigo was awake and forgot the matter entirely as they rushed into the crown prince's room.

Blinking his eye slowly as he heard the ruckus made, he saw his friends surrounding his bed.

"Ahh!"

"Orihime, Tatsuki, Ishida, Chad, Rukia, Renji..."

His eyes darted back to his auburn haired girlfriend immediately, noticing her puffy eyes.

"Hime? Are you alright?"

_Why is the first thing he asks is if I'm alright, when he is the one who's hurt? _

_He's always putting me in first place... while I... I'm the cause of his pain!_

"ICHIGO-KUN!"

Seeing her trembling lips and eyes on verge of tears, Ichigo sat up and motioned for her to join him. "Why are you making that face? I'm alright, baby,"

Pouting, Orihime crawled onto the bed and hugged her boyfriend in a death grip, not wanting to let him go.

"O-kay, we're going to excuse you lovebirds," Renji faked a cough between his words, just to gain their attention.

Everyone in the room laughed when the royal pair blushed.

"Good to know you've recovered, lucky it wasn't serious," Rukia said, while Chad gave the crown prince a pat on his shoulder.

"Thanks for visiting me guys,"

"The King and Queen invited us to stay for dinner." Ishida said as the five of them left the crown prince's private chambers. "We'll let them know you're awake – the servants will send your meals,"

Ichigo nodded appreciatively and Orihime beamed to their friends.

As soon as they left, Ichigo pulled her slender figure onto his lap, her legs automatically going around his waist as his arms wrapped around her reflexively, Ichigo pressed his face tightly into the crook of her neck, breathing in his girlfriend's sweet scent.

"How are you feeling, Ichigo?"

"Mmm.. much better now that you're here," he tightened his hold on her and smiled into her neck.

Orihime let her fingers massage his scalp and played with the ends of his orange hair that she adored.

No words were necessary.

Soon after the servant brought a tray of hot soup with side dishes and rice enough for the royal couple.

* * *

SENNA gave up.

"_Ichigo, you must be alright. I... I don't want to be in a world where you're n-"_

_Eyes widening in alert, her confession was cut short when she heard the orange head mumbled._

" _Ichigo... I'm right here," she leaned closer to the crown prince._

"_...Hime... Orihime..." _

_Senna frowned. _

_It hadn't been easy. It was like throwing herself at a man who only has eyes for that auburn head princess from day one. And she wasn't blind. She was smart enough to see it wasn't working. She had her limits, she had her pride too!_

_Grabbing her bag, she stood up and left the crown prince's room abruptly._

After explaining to her father that the crown prince was too much in love with the princess for her to do anything else, an angry argument soon erupted.

"Whatever, I am going back to Paris,"

"You're on your own from this moment on, all your finances will be cut off. Since you don't obey me, then go ahead – learn to stand on your own feet."

Aizen left the house without a backward glance.

"I was afraid it'd come to this."

"It's okay, I can survive by working as a model. Save a couple of years and I may do a part time course."

"That's not what I meant.."

"Wh-what do you mean, Aunt Momo?" the young model wondered at her statement, "He used to tell me it's for my sake.. but I don't want it! He's just using me! I don't understand why does he want the crown so much?"

"Your father... he would have been the rightful king if not for a few circumstances... no matter how rich or powerful he is, he feels that he was robbed of what should have been rightfully his... so he had pinned his hopes on you since the day you were born."

Ignoring what she heard, Senna ran upstairs to her room and began to pack for Paris.

Momo shuddered involuntarily when recalled the time where the Inoue's grocery store was set on fire, and the time where Inoue Gin met with a car accident.

_You've failed to break them up... I don't know what else your father is going to do.. but he won't give up that easily._

_

* * *

_

HAND in hand, they strolled along the beach as they admire the glorious sunset one day in autumn. The gang was preparing for final exams. But they'd still spend some time together, just relaxing – and loving each other.

All of sudden, Ichigo stopped in his tracks.

"This.. arranged marriage thing,"

Hearing his voice, she tilted her head to see his expression while her grey eyes widened with confusion and curiosity, but she didn't mouth a word as she waited patiently for him to continue.

"It's not fair that our parents decided for us."

Nodding her head in agreement, she smiled - The smile that took his breath away, along with his mind, body and soul*. She would not freak out. She knew he loved her as much as she loved him, so there's no reason to freak out.

He let go off her hand and stood in front of her, fully facing her.

"Orihime, will you marry me?" he then reached for both her hands and held them in front of his heart.

"After graduation. Then we can study abroad and it'll be just the two of us. Before we have to come back to fulfill our duties to our country." He stated in a breath, "Will you?"

"Yes... I will marry you, Ichigo-kun,"

Time stopped as they locked eyes and drew closer to each other. He cupped her face with one hand and gave her a passionate kiss, she all but melted against his frame. The kiss grew intense until they had to break for air.

"Awww, that was so cheesy!" Orihime laughed and watched as her love's smug face turned into a scowl.

_Cheesy? He was expecting Romantic! I'll show you..._

Without a word, he placed both hands on her waist and began tickling her sides.

The princess squeaked and squealed in embarrassment.

"Ah-haha.. What are you doing? Arh~ Stop!"

"That'll teach you to laugh at your husband-to-be,"

Deciding she had enough punishment for now, he pulled her close and pressed a kiss on her temple. The couple gazed at the sunset – in anticipation of their future, together.

.

.

.

.

_End._

Notes: * In case you note the familiarity, I used this line before, maybe in – Le Hollow de L'Opera

Important A/N:

6 months since the last update.. i know.. it's shameful. *dodge attack*

Is it me or is Bleach coming to an end? I think Kubo will be pushing it, if he adds another arc! I just hope he gives like an epilogue and conclude with Ichihime. That will be my dream come true. But... dreams don't always come true, aye?

I will be depressed if Kubo just ends the fic. That leaves us no room for imagination, and little point in having fanfiction – not to mention, zero motivation. As such, I've decided to complete this fic asap. At least it's not a cliffhanger.. I have the rest of it planned.. more good drama and what happens in the next stage of their life up till their happy ending. But I think it can either continue or just end here.

Cos I may not write anymore after Bleach ends.. it's one thing to hope for a pairing when the story hasn't conclude. But if the story ends without Ichihime, then it's time we all wake up. If this were not fandom, we'll probably meet up and have champagne in my backyard and get smashed by the pool.

Thank you everyone for making this journey on FFnet possible with your support through alerts, favs, PMs and most importantly – reviews. I appreciate every one of them.

_Love Love Love, _

_Blitch out (14 Oct 2010)_


End file.
